Under His Spell
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: Chase is just a regular 17 year old. He fulfils his dream of singing on his favourite show, Canada's Got Talent. One night at a bar he's accompanied by a man named Tommy who helps him see what love is. But it's not all smooth sailing with his past, along with Adam's fascination with the boy and dedication to "get to know him". Rated M for a REASON! Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff
1. I Wanna Know What's In Your Potion

_**So here's my second ever fic! So it's not an Adommy, not a Saulbert. This is actually a fic of Adam, Tommy, and a character of my own, Chase. I, in no way, own people in this fic, other than Chase, Lex, Lise,Chase's mother & father, James, Mike, Stacy, and a few other characters. The school mentioned is in fact a real school BTW.**_

_**It's simple. Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Rated M for a REASON! You've read the description so if that's not good enough an explanation for you, just tell me and I'll explain. No spoilers though!**_

_**Now that I've warned you, continue reading if you choose... **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

It felt like forever as I sat backstage with the other contestants were waiting to audition. I still couldn't even believe I was here in _Canada's Got Talent_- I mean sure it wasn't a HUGE worldwide competition, but it was big for Canada, and it was big for me. I was just another Winnipeg wannabe star with dreams of becoming a singer- like the rest.

I was nothing special, I didn't have any special features. I had plain dark brown eyes, I was average size, and I was a band kid still in high school. I lived with my mother and my older sister, my brother would visit on holidays or whenever he knew I was home alone so we could chill. He hated dealing with them, and I didn't blame him.

So where's the father dearest you may ask? My parents divorced when I was three and I saw him once every few months up until I was thirteen. I was just so sick of his lies and broken promises. I was sick of having discussions on how I should start calling my stepmother _mom_ (to make her more _comfortable_) and my youngest step brother as _my real brother_. But family feud put aside. I was just the loser teenage boy at Technical Vocational high school with the bitchy sister that talked shit about everyone, which got my ass kicked 24/7 because we were related. So really, I'm the background behind a complete black painting!

The only thing I actually liked about myself was my hair colour- it was a light coloured brown and blonde mix with strands of black in some places. I liked it because it was different and natural, It made me stand out from the black and blondes of my entire school. This year was apparently the year of a million redheads too so black went to crimson and blonde went to rose, while I stayed the same. They all laughed at my individuality(sorry if I'm not another fucking minion)- the fact I was related to someone as bitchy and loud as Lise, and my only friend being the brunette Lex I met in third grade and stuck by ever since.

She was my first kiss, and my only friend **ever**. The kiss was nothing special, it was mostly just the urge to get it over with. She tasted like the Tim Hortons Iced Capp she had everyday. She was the only one to treat me with any decency in that hell hole... besides one girl I met in first grade. I don't know if there's this _code_, but apparently picking up her crayon which was next to my eraser, that fell moments before, and handing it to her makes us destined to be together ever since! So basically my life was the average loser with one friend by their side and a shitty home life.

I didn't have any real talent, other than singing. Lex told me I was good, but in all honestly I didn't care. I liked singing. I loved the vibrations it sent through you when you hit a certain note, the emotion you capture in your tone. I mostly loved how it took me away from my shitty life and pulled me into complete numbiness. I loved how music was the only thing that made sense to me when everything else seemed too complicated. when I was in my music, I was free and it didn't even matter what genre I was listening to. I was gone when I had my earphones in and I wasn't even myself. I wasn't anyone. I was merely just an oxygen particle floating through the air.

I could also draw a little. My english teacher would catch me drawing whatever sight I'd find out the window, or anything that would come to mind. He told me I was talented and talked about offering to show my work to the principal and see if I could get recommended for a high-maintenance art school that would cost a fortune and I always turned it down. Drawing was just a hobby, what I really wanted to do was music and music only.

I liked metal, it was what I listened to through most of the day. But when I got home and locked myself in my room, I had my guilty pleasure playing. I listened to Adam Lambert. I _had_ to keep my earphones in when I listened to him though because my family despised "_fags_". I know what you're thinking- I'm probably gay, right? I don't know what I am, I'm Asexual mostly. If I was gay I'd be in the closet till my 60's, and by then, I'd have no mean to because erectile dis-function would ruin my whole sex life! I just can't find anyone attractive here and I've never had any crushes because most of the people here are the same- drunks and stoners who think they're all ghetto. The parents don't give two shits about what they do and all they want is one thing... I still don't know what. All the girls are sluts and the guys are horny ass stoners. Other than the asians who stuck together and were perfect in school. It was just Lex and I, and I wasn't attracted to Lex, she was my sister basically and even if I was, I wouldn't go for it because then our friendship would be ruined.

The woman called to me, gesturing for me to go to the stage area. I lifted myself from the plastic chair and made my way to the stage. I walked towards the _x_ centre stage to mark where to stand. I looked up from my black sneekers to face the judges.

There stood comedian Martin Short, whom my mother could talk hours about, pianist Stephan Moccio, and opera singer Measha Brueggergosman. I was looking at them, but kept my head low. "Name?" asked the grey haired Martin.

"C-Chase Schwolman" I said faintly into the mic, but loud enough that they could still hear me.

Measha smiled, "Well, Chase, what do you have for us?" My head raised a bit at the comfort of her tone. It was warm and reassuring.

My studder still lingered though "I-I was wanting to sing..."

"And what exactly will you be singing for us today, Chase?" asked the dark haired man with slight stubble and a curl in his hair. He looked beautiful, like a perfectly framed picture with a dark yet meaningful emotion to it. His voice was deep and moved through my body.

... Where did that come from?

I came back to myself, "Ron Pope's a Drop in The Ocean."

Measha nodded, "The stage is yours."

I took a deep breath, calming myself and readying my voice in hope that this wasn't a waste of time, a waste of breath. My voice wasn't very low but it wasn't high pitched so it wasn't hard to sing the falsetto opening. I opened my mouth and the vibrations coursed through my throat and my body, my fists unclenched and my eyes closed.

"_a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,_"

I heard a slight gasp from one of them, unsure which one, but I kept singing hoping it was for a good reason,

"_I was hoping that you and me might end up together. It's like withing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most..._"

my eyes slowly opened seeing the three in awe and I couldn't help but smile,

"_'cause you are my heaven._"

I stood there in silence and they started to clap, standing from their seats.

"Amazing!" cheered Martin. The other two agreed and told me I was going to the next round before I was off, trying not to jump out of my skin in excitement. I walked out of the building and pulled out my phone, dialling Lex immediately.

After three long rings she answered, "Sup?"

I took a breath and tried to stay cool, "You know that show Canada's Got Talent is having auditions?"

"Did you do it?" she asked, her tone high pitched in excitement.

"I'm going to the next round!"

I heard a squeal on the other line, uncontrollably grinning at what she probably looked like at that moment.

I chuckled a bit, "So what are you up to?"

"Just freaking out that my best friend is going to be famous! But other than that, dumping Kyle..." she calmed down almost instantly. She was so chill about break ups, she had been through so many before I guess it just came easily to her now...

"I thought you were dating Jason?" the awkward moment you know your best friends relationships better than they do...

"No, I dumped him on... what's today?"

"Saturday."

"So then I dumped him... Three days ago!" she cheered.

I had to roll my eyes, "My best friend is a slut..."

She giggled, "At leased one of us actually gets laid! What are you attracted to anyway?" she asked.

I shrugged as if she would actually be able to see me, "I don't know yet. Guess I'm just asexual!" I joked and she laughed again. I loved Lex's laugh, it could brighten up your day... again, I'm NOT attracted to her in ANY way!

"Come over, we'll celebrate," she cheered, "we'll get drinks." A smile tugged at my lips and I told her I'd be there in an hour. I had to go home first and clean up before my mother would get home to scream the same repetitive speech on how _no girl will want a slob for a husband_ and escalate to _how much my future was sinking and I'd be homeless_, yada yada yada...

After what seemed like an eternity of a bus ride, I got home and immediately ran up the steep staircase to my small room. I ran to my night stand and knelt down to the outlet where my phone charger was. I pulled out my white Iphone and took off the rubber cassette design case and plugged my phone in. I set my phone down on the small night stand and began to pick up the scattered clothes and various wrappers off the ground.

After about 20 minutes of cleaning I ran to the bathroom and dove into the cabinet under the sink, to the back where I had a small black leather pouch hidden. I pulled out the bag and set it down beside the small porselin sink, opening it where different coloured liners and shadows along with glosses were contained. I searched through it, moving through the sticks of liner with my thin fingers, until I found a thin card pinned at the side of the bag. I pulled it out and stared at it with a grin on my face. The thought of my mother or Lise finding my fake ID killed me, it was my weekend getaway.

The endless nights covered in my best clothing I always hid at Lex's to avoid my mother finding them. She'd probably think I was taking money from her to buy them, but I had a small job as a dish washer at Perkins and saved half of my money for my own place when I'm graduated and the other half for my night life. So far I had $5,027 and still saving. Lex worked as a waitress and she went by the same rule as me so we would split rent on a small apartment.

I loved the night life. Getting into various clubs, dressing as crazy as I want with no one to give a fuck, partying till the night ends, it was another life for me. I loved going out because it let me escape being the loser I was in the real world, I could just be myself and go fucking nuts! The best part was only Lex saw this side of me. Sure I told my brother about it because I trusted him with my second life, but he never actually saw me during these nights.

I stuffed my ID back into the leather bag and ran to my room, pulling out my charged phone and sliding it into my pocket, then walked downstairs and out the door.

I didn't have a car, so I walked the few blocks it took to get to Lex's. It was a refreshing walk, despite the shitty neighborhood I lived in, the sky had a hint of light, fluffy clouds and there was a cool breeze.

Most of the houses were peaceful, except for the ones cheering and laughter oozed from and the smell of weed filling the air. I hated the smell of it, but I was used to it considering it was the north end and almost everyone got high around here. But not me. I wasn't the kind to do shit just to fit in or smoke away the problems(ok lie, I had an occasional cigarette once in a while), I listened to music and that was my only drug. Now I know what you're thinking- I'm choosing not to do it because it's wrong & it's a gateway drug- not at all! I just wasn't doing it because I saw no point in taking part. Some guys at school would tell me it can prevent cancer, but I'll take my chances with the big C(if I get it, I get it, If I don't, I don't). I wasn't going to do it and that was my choice, end of story!

Finally I was at Lex's. The front porch was so slanted and peices of the house were chipped if not gone, the windows were dirty as fuck(but no one really cared) and the fence was nothing better. It didn't look much worse than my house so I couldn't judge. I walked up the slanted stairs and to the door, walking in. Her family knew me well so I was welcome whenever, her mom really liked me, but she thought I was gay(I don't even know what I am, I'm just not attracted to anyone) so she knew nothing could go on between Lex and I. Plus I was basically her bitch if she made me be, I believed to respect your friends parents whether they like you or not because without them you wouldn't have your friends in the first place. She was a nice woman, when you didn't cross her, and she didn't care what we did because she trusted me(however that happened).

I walked up the creaky staircase that hung on the left of the hallway and headed to Lex's room. she didn't have a door, it was mostly just a thick red curtain to separate her from the rest of the house. I knocked of the door frame and quickly heard a "come in" from the other side, and I did. I plopped down on the bed as she leaned over to the mirror in her dresser by the door(I guess it's a door), swiftly putting on her makeup. She looked at me through the mirror and smiled, "You just going to sit there or are you gonna get ready because I know you're not going out in _that_!"

I chuckled and got up, heading to her closet, pushing her clothes to either sides of the walls, revealing my hidden wardrobe. I searched through them until I pulled out a fleece black buttoned down shirt and some black skinnies in a box in the corner of the closet. I looked on the shelf to a small box and set it on the bed. It was full of necklaces and rings, I searched it till I found my favourite peace pendant. It was like one Adam Lambert sold for charity, I only I got this for no more than $20. I set the pendant on top of my clothes and put the box back on the shelf.

I slid out of my sweater and pulled my shirt over my head(I was comfortable changing in a room with Lex because we really didn't give two shits since we've known each other since third grade), my dog tags hung in the middle of my chest. It was the last gift an old step father gave me before he left, he was the only thing closest to a father to me and he must've seen how hurt I was after they broke up. I actually called him dad, him and my mother were together for three years and he left when I was 12. I missed him from time to time, but I kept the tags under my shirt so my family wouldn't see(they'd make me throw them away and I wasn't going to lose the last of an actual father I had!) and I carry them with me almost everywhere. Lex was really the only one who knew I had them, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I got dressed and headed to the mirror with my makeup bag and searched for my black liner, then applied a thick line around my eye. I noticed Lex chuckle out the corner of my eye. "What's so funny?"

She cleared her throat, "nothing..." still smiling.

I turned to her, "Tell me."

"It's just," she turned back to the mirror to apply her cherry red lipstick, "with the kind of makeup you apply, you gotta be attracting more guys than girls! Just saying..."

I rolled my eyes, "Either way, unless I'm horny enough or not, I aint going home with either!" I laughed and reached into my bag, pulling out my silver liquid liner and applying it to the corner of my eye.

We were finally ready and the sun was gone. We did a quick examination of eachother. She was in a short, strapless black dress with a silver ribbon across the waist, black earings that hung close to her shoulders, a silk handbag, and her favourite black wedges. I was in my black shirt and jeans with my black sneekers. We were ready to face the night, and we were feeling pretty good... and I'm not one to brag, but we were fucking sexy!

I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket while Lex started taking an endless amount of pictures of herself, so I snuck in and stuck my tongue out with one of my most ridiculous faces. Then I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the mirror, "'Cmon, let's go before it's Sunday!" She giggled and followed me out the door.

Her mother drove us to the club and gave us the same rules as every other time, "You meet me back here at 2:30, or you're on your own. And if they try to lead you into a dark alley, scream as loud as you fucking can and beat the living shit out of them! Have fun," and with a smile she drove off. It was the same routine everyday, but I didn't complain, it was a fun routine. Plus I loved that we got to stay out so late. Some of you may think it's bad parenting on her part, but we weren't complete dumbasses, we knew how to take care of ourselves and he had a specific pick-up time!

We walked into the warm club atmosphere, full of people dancing to dubstep on each floor. We made our way through the crowd to the bar and ordered drinks. After a few rounds, we were feeling a little tipsy and made our way to the dance floor. She threw her arms into the air and moved her hips to the beat, I did the same. We were getting taken by the music and soon she was swept away by a guy with muscles and a black wifebeater to show it all off. His brown hair hung over his face, he stole her away in seconds. I shook it off and kept dancing.

* * *

**_So yeah, that was chapter 1... Chapter 2 coming up!_**


	2. Bound By Total Devotion

_**Chapter 2**_

The song changed to _If I had You_. I loved the song and swung my head to the beat. After about half the song I was out and back at the bar, taking two shots. I swung my hair and faced the crowd, watching as girls and guys grinded against each other, I saw Lex in the distance doing the same with the guy from earlier. But something caught my attention out the corner of my eye. There was a guy walking up to me, he sat in the chair beside mine and ordered two shots, then turned to me. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, I could hear him just over the music. I nodded, still facing the crowd. He moved closer, "You know," my eyes turned to him but my head stayed in the same direction. I barely saw his face, but I figured it would just be another one of these ugly ass guys here, "a guy like you shouldn't be partying alone."

I smirked, "I ain't alone," I sightly pointed my finger in Lex's direction, "My friend's just a little occupied at the moment..."

I heard a slight chuckle from the man, "So you didn't come alone..." I turned my head to him and was amazed at his beauty. His jaw line was perfect, his lips plump, he had captivating chocolate brown eyes that drew me in. His hair was shaved on both sides, but his somewhat long blonde locks hung over his side and a little over his face. He was gorgeous, and he was talking to me... hitting on _me_, a complete loser.

_Ok, chill Chase, he doesn't even know you, he's probably just looking for a casual one shot like the rest of these people._

I'd like to get to know him.

_I'm sure you would, but there's a million reasons why you two couldn't be together. Just take what you can tonight, okay?_

fuck, I hate this.

"... But right now, you're sitting alone at the bar." he smirked. Ok, Chase, be cool. He's just another guy.

I tried to stay calm and held my smirk as I leaned on the bar "I have you here, don't I?"

His head dropped and he let out another chuckle, then looked back to me "I hate to see someone as cute as you all alone."

"I'm not exactly alone any more, am I?"

"I guess not." I wanted to pounce on him and attack his beautiful lips, "And neither am I."

"You're here alone?" I asked. stupid question, what did he just say?

"Well I'm kind of in your situation- came here with some of my band and they got lost in the crowd." A band? This night just gets better and better...

"He's in a band too, so far I like him.." I grinned and he laughed again, "What do you play?"

"I do a little of everything, but right now I'm on bass." He shrugged.

"You any good?" again, stupid question, Chase. Now he's going to be offended because he thinks you're calling him bad at something you've never witnessed. I bet he's amazing...

"Well not to brag or anything," he joked, "But I kick ass." I chuckled and he looked to our drinks and back to me, "I'm also I good drinking buddy, if you need." I reached for my shot and held it in between us.

"Well it _is_ on you, I see no harm." He grabbed his shot and clinked it against mine before wrapping his arm around mine. I tipped my head back as we lifted our intertwined arms and took our shots. We ordered round after round and talked about random shit. Then he started to tell me about his band and such, how he was here from LA and was doing a show with some big shot singer. He didn't tell me the name, but I didn't care, I mostly just loved hearing his voice. He told me about his guitarist, Monte, and his drummer, Isaac. Then he asked about my life and I panicked a little in my head.

So I came with the first thing that came to my head, "I'm still in school at the moment."

He nodded as his grin widened, "College kid, nice." I nodded- at leased I told half the truth,"What are you going for?"

"Art, but I really love music."

"You play?" he asked, his face lit up.

"Not for my life!" I laughed, "But I've heard I have a pretty good voice.." his face lit up more. He was turning into a lamp for christ sakes!

"I'd like to hear it. You should come jam with us sometime!" I wanted to jump in his arms, but I figured he was just making small talk so I just shrugged.

"I'd love to hear your band sometime." He leaned closer to me until he was right by my ear.

"I love this song. Want to dance?" he said just above the sound of another Adam Lambert song, _Fever_. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me into the crowd. We found a decent spot and just started moving to the beat. Within seconds I had my back to him against his chest with his hands on my hips. My head tilted to the side with my eyes closed as the music carried me away, but not far enough that I had forgotten his grip on me. And not enough that I didn't feel his moist lips on my neck, his tongue grazing my flesh.

I moaned uncontrollably but the music overcame the noise, thank god! His right arm wrapped around me and pulled me right against him. I was in ecstasy and I didn't give two shits about what was going on around us. I tilted my head back and rested it on his shoulder while he ravaged my neck. When the song ended, he stopped kissing my neck and moved his lips to my ear. "I'll be in the men's room," he said just above the music, "join me if you like.." He pulled away and I turned around to him looking seductively into my eyes before disappearing into the crowd. I waited a few seconds, freaking out in my head! I got my thoughts together and walked to the men's room, pushing through the tight crowd.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked around, not seeing him in there, so I walked in and closed the door, looking under the stalls. There was one occupied, but the door was unlocked. I knocked lightly before it opened and I was pulled in with the door shut behind me.

He pushed me against the wall and his lips attacked mine. He tasted like a mixture of liquorice and alcohol, it just pulled me in more. I heard a click which I could only assume was him locking the door. His left hand gripped my shirt and his right held above my head against the wall. I cupped his face with one hand and tugged his hair with the other. I think it turned him on because when I tugged he moaned and I felt his bulge against my thigh, so I tugged again. He pulled away from me, looking into my eyes with pure lust, and attacked my neck.

Before I could stop it, a soft moan escaped my throat and I could feel him smirk against my skin. His grip loosened on my shirt and slid down my stomach to my pants, over my bulge. I held back a moan that wanted to burst through my lips as he rubbed his hand against it and my grip on his hair tightened. I heard him doing something with his hand, but was too distracted by his lips on my neck were a hickey would be visible later. Until I noticed my pants undone and his hand slipping underneath my boxers.

Another moan escaped with a gasp and he pulled his lips away from my neck, looking into my eyes once more. He kissed me, hard, and pulled his hand away, rubbing his bulge against mine. Uncontrollable moans erupted from both of us and I was officially under his spell. Until of course...

"Chase?!" called Lex from the entrance of the bathroom. I pulled away from the man and slammed the back of my head on the wall, groaning. I didn't care for the pain, I was pissed that my trance was broken. "Chase, I know you're in here."

The man chuckled, "I take it she means you?" As much as I wanted to disagree, I nodded. He sighed as if he _really_ didn't want me to go, then dipped his head.

"I'm sorry" I huffed, not wanting this night to end.

He looked into my eyes in almost a despaired look, "I guess you better go then." I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, taking in what I could, before he kissed me again, softly this time. I heard a zip noise from him fixing my pants, as much as I wanted him to rip them off, and he pulled away. I gave him an apologetic look as he smiled and slapped my ass as I walked out of the stall. I liked when he slapped me. If it had been someone else, I would have knocked their jaws in. but not him... There was just something about him.

"We gotta go, pick up's in a few minutes." she told me as I pushed myself back through the crowd to the entrance, Lex close behind. It couldn't be already- I didn't even notice the time. We got to the parking lot in search of Lisa's car, waiting for her to show. "So" she nudged me, "Who was the lcuky girl you were with?" Oh. My. Fucking. God. She thought I was with a girl. Should I tell her? She's my best friend. No I can't tell her, I don't even think I'm gay.

_Well earlier in the bathroom was NOT something straight!_

shut up brain, no one asked you!

"No one special." I answered, looking to the street for any sign of her.

"Oh so it's like that?" she joked. I knew I had to tell her at some point, but not at the moment. Maybe I'd wait till... I don't even know. Any time but now!

Finally the car pulled up and we slid inside. "How was it?" Lisa asked. I just huffed a sigh and leaned my head against the window of the back seat.

"I think I ruined Chase's night..." Lex chuckled. I stayed silent, staring out the window. All I could think about was the beautiful blonde at the bar. I almost had him, and I was torn away by a stupid cerfew. I hated being 17, absolutely hated it! My birthday was in half a year, and I didn't want to wait.

"I could tell by the hickey.." Lisa grinned, "They cute?"

The thought of his face made my eyes light up, "... Gorgeous."

I was silent the whole rest of the night, thinking about that guy. I was falling for someone I knew for a few hours... and I didn't even know his name.

* * *

_**Tune in tomorrow for chapter 3!**_


	3. Now I'm Lost In a Love Hangover

_**Chapter 3**_

Weeks passed and not a day went by where I didn't think of him. The only time I didn't was when I was on stage singing my heart out, or when I was passed on to the next round after round. I should have been ecstatic about how far I was going, and I was, but I couldn't take him off my mind. But why? Why was I so distracted by the thought of a man I only knew for no more than three hours? Maybe it was just teenage crush or something, but I mean, I've never actually felt anything this intense towards anyone before! This was all completely new to me.

It had been months since that night I started to take my mind off him(I know, pathetic right?) and focused more on the show and my music career. I had to forget about him, I would probably never even see him again so why waste my time?

This week was between the seven acts left and I was still in a bit of shock getting this far. I still talked to one dancing group that got voted off last week and we were hanging backstage while I picked my song for the week.

"Why don't you pick Blake?" asked Michael. He was the one who choreographed the group most of the time, "He's one of your favourites."

"Yes, but I only know a few songs." I argued, "And none of them would please the crowd with me just standing in front of a microphone to one of his songs!"

His eyes lit up and I sat in my metal chair. my eyebrows furrowed. He turned back to me, "You know the steps to any of them?"

"... I know most of '_The Night_', but I-"

"You have enough time to practice the steps because you're a fast learner, right?" I nodded, "My crew and I have done the choreo for it a million times, we could fit you in to our routine!"

My eyes lit up, but something was holding the idea back, "Can we do that? Would the producers allow it?"

He shrugged, "It's your show, isn't it?" he smiled and I returned it, "Your job is to amaze the crowd, do what you can to do that!"

I huffed a sigh, "But what if something happens and this all goes wrong? What if it-?" He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"All we need to focus on now is doing a kick-ass performance on that stage! You have the voice," I looked into his ocean blue eyes, "Let's see if you have the moves." he smiled and I returned one back.

"Let's do it." He turned to the crew where they were all chatting and laughing. He called to them and they all turned as silence filled the room.

"You better remember the steps to an old number," he turned to me, a large grin on his face, "we gotta show our friend here what a _real _performance is!" I pushed him playfully.

_**(few days later backstage) **_

"Again. 5, 6, 7, 8!" We'd been working since noon and my legs were in pain, but I kept pushing myself. It was the same moves over and over- _One move your feet to the left, two throw your arms in the air, 3 kickit- back it up for me,_ ect. I wanted to collapse on the ground, but I had to get this routine done within a few more days. I wasn't about to give up, no matter how I wanted to...

"Take a break guys." he shouted to us. I looked around as each one of them dropped to the floor, breathing almost as heavily as I was. I turned to the small table that was filled with water bottles and walked over, grabbing a water and chugging it down my dry-ass throat. I loved the feel of the cool liquid against the walls of my throat. "Chase, can I talk to you?"

I turned to Mike, holding a thick blue binder. He flipped it open to a drawing of the stage, decorated with _x_'s and one _o_, being me. He was going over placements with me, when something caught my eye... or someone.

* * *

**_Happy _****_Holidays guys, see you soon!_**


	4. I Try To Leave But I Have To Stay

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Tommy's POV**_

"Tom, wake up!" screeched Isaac, throwing a pillow at me. I groaned and opened my eyes, chucking the pillow back at his face. I hated flying, especially long distances. We were back in Winnipeg, which I was actually happy about. I had a chance of running into that guy again.

_Yeah Tommy, real practical, because out of millions of people in this overpopulated city, you're going to find one guy! It's been, what, five months? A boy that cute probably has a boyfriend by now. Face it, Thomas, he wouldn't remember someone like you 5 days after meeting, especially since you were both drunk!_

Fuck you, brain!

Okay, so the only reason I wanted to be here was to try to find a guy I'd met once. But it had been five months and he still roamed my head day and night! I usually forgot about these guys within a few days, but not him. I wanted to know more about him, I wanted to know him.

... I'm losing it!

We were here over a week early to perform for the contestants for _Canada's Got Talent_, plus a week of concerts at the hockey centre. What was it called? something Centre, M centre, I don't know. Monte and Isaac weren't exactly happy-go-lucky for being a week early, but the rest of us actually enjoyed this place!

"You okay, Glitterbaby?" I looked up, seeing Adam's hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes with worry. I faked a smile and nodded, standing from my seat and grabbing my luggage. There was a bus waiting for us and we loaded our stuff in there and relaxed for the ride. I just sat there staring out the window, hoping for a familiar face. "Tommy, heads up!" called Adam, chucking a water at me, I caught it as if it was nothing. He sat next to me, "You sure you're okay?"

I shrugged and smiled at him, "Just a little jetlag." He sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

Finally at our hotel, I dropped my bag on the floor by one of the beds and fell back onto the white fluffy sheets, sighing at the comfort of the soft fabric against my skin. I laid there for a few moments before I heard the door close and watched as Adam walked past my bed to the other and fell back. Why were we always roommates? Everyone else would switch if they wanted, but somehow every time, Adam was with me. Maybe he chose it. Maybe he was the one person I could never get sick of. Maybe it was just because we kissed constantly on stage... There was nothing going on between us, Adam was basically my brother(insert gay incest joke here) and we only did it to entertain! "How did I know _you'd_ be my roommate?" I asked sarcastically, turning on my stomach to face him.

He smirked, "Is it a problem?"

"No, but it's just so typical! The same thing every city..."

"Then it must be _fate_!" he joked.

"Yeah, nice try!" I laughed.

"Either way, you're stuck with me!" he shrugged. I sighed and pulled myself up to the head board, resting my head on the thick pillows beneath. He sat up and pulled his suitcase onto the bed before unzipping it and searching until pulling out swim trunks. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to change. I just grabbed the remote from the table between beds and turned on the tv. The first thing on was the news talking about the show we were going to be on and it started talking about the contestants. I decided to listen to it and get to know who all the hype was about for the show and see who was actually cool. Maybe I could chill with some of them... _maybe_! I watched the obviously brushed man and woman at the news desk. They started talking about one contestant...

"It seems like the only singing act on the show is taking the competition _by storm_. With such a young man with such vocal skills has slid by easily into each round, being the first one to be put into the next round! But will he be able to keep the crowd in his hands with his next number?"

Then the woman started talking, "I hope so! contestant, Chase Schwolman, is bringing back an old fan favourite with his next curtain call. The dancers that were voted off last week is back for another show and I heard leader, Michael, is putting the singers moves to the test!" she turned in her chair to face the newsman, "I don't know, Gord, does he look like a dancer?"

His name was Chase? I liked that name...

Chase.

I should get to know this _big-shot_. Maybe he's better than Adam!

The man I could only guess as Gord shrugged, "I think he can pull it off! With a team like that, he could learn a move or two..." Then it cut to a clip of a past performance and my eyes widened.

There in the middle of the stage behind a microphone stand, was the boy from the club, singing his heart out. The man kept talking and the clip was muted. I wanted so desperately to know what his voice sounded like. I wanted to hear his words course through my body like lightning. I wanted to hear his voice that they were so amazed by. I wanted to see him again.

_He's a big shot, Tommy, what makes you think he'd want to talk to you now?_

Well, I am Adam Lambert's bassist.

_Yeah right- he'll go for Adam first!_

Fuck.

_Fuck indeed. _

"Hey, Tommy, we're going to the pool. You coming?" I turned my head to Adam, then nodded before going into my bag for some trunks. He turned his head to the tv, "I heard that kid's some big-shot singer now. From what I've heard, even if he gets kicked off this week, he's bound to get a recording contract by _someone_!" I turned my head up to him, pulling out my trunks.

"He's got to be damn good then." I stood and walked to the bathroom, but stopped in the doorway as he spoke again.

"I may even sign him myself!" he smirked.

Shit.

I closed the door to get changed. Now I was really excited for this show!

* * *

We walked into the large building of the concert hall. This place was amazing! The large staircases, the metal bar chandelier between them. It was all so beautiful. The rest of the band seemed to think so too. We walked down the hall to a set up room to place our cases and stuff. I looked to the right where a bunch of dancers were collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily and two people stood at a table near by. I looked closer and my eyes lit up. It was him.

He was talking to the guy in front of him. His hair a complete mess, wearing a dark grey wifebeater that was filled with sweat, and black sweats. I wanted to walk up to him and talk, but I mean, c'mon, how creepy would that be?

I set my case down and looked to Adam, who was in the hall talking to some man in a suit. I opened the case and took out by baby, my pride and joy, my bass, then stood up and looked back to the guy in sweat. He was looking right at me, shock lingered in his stair, but a twinkle shown through. I didn't even notice the ridiculous grin on my face. His cheeks got red with a slight grin and looked down to his feet.

He remembered me.

He looked back up and nodded at the man in front of him and took a drink of water, then walked back to the dancers. I watched with the same grin on my face as he stepped in front of a large, wall length mirror and the man he was talking to spoke to the crowd.

"OK, we're going to take it from the second verse after he walks through. Get in place guys!"

Isaac nudged me, "Tom, help me get these drums." I turned to him and pulled each individual drum out of their case. Then Adam walked in.

"I take it this is the big shot singer, I'm guessing" he called to Chase and everyone in the room turned their attention to him.

Chase's body froze for a few seconds, then he shrugged, "I'm no big shot like you, but I say I do pretty well for myself" first time I didn't hear screaming from a fan of Adam. I think he was a fan... I don't know the guy that well, sew me!

"True," he almost bragged, "but I heard you got some genuine vocals." I saw a smirk on Adam's face as he walked right up to him, but I kept my eyes mostly on Chase. "You know," he walked past Chase and turned to face him, "They say you might not be able to pull off any _real_ moves for your next show..." He walked right up to Chase, towering over him, "... But I think you look _flexible_ enough."

I wanted to walk straight up to Adam and punch him in the jaw, but I had to hold myself back. Chase stared straight into Adam's eyes that most people would die for and smirked, "I gotta rehearse if you don't mind.." Holy shit, he was turning down Adam fucking Lambert! I wanted to kiss him for so many more reasons now.

"Mind if I watch?" he held his smirk, trying to be seductive(not this time, Babyboy) and Chase just shrugged.

"Eye's above the waist then!" his grin widened and so did mine.

He walked to the table and leaned against it. I turned my eyes to Chase and he was smiling at me through the mirror. I returned it. Then I heard the choreographer call to them, "5, 6, 7, 8!"


	5. Enraptured

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Chase's POV**_

The hell was happening to me? Adam Lambert was actually flirting with me, and I turned him down?! Then again, I didn't want Adam(I'm losing it), I wanted the beautiful blonde man in the back of the room. I wanted him bad!

"Mind if I watch?" Fuck, I better not mess up. I have Adam Fucking Lambert watching me, not to mention his band, his bassist... that I still fully remembered in the back of my mind. That I was still falling for. I wanted him oh so badly. And now he was going to watch me rehearse? I took a deep breath and calmed myself, then I looked to the beautiful man through the mirror who'd been staring at me the whole time. Usually I'd be a little scared of someone staring at me that long if it wasn't the audience. But when he watched me, I actually felt more comfortable.

"Okay," called Mike, "5, 6, 7, 8!"

The music was going and I was giving it my all. I hit every step that I'd missed repeatedly before, and it felt like nothing. I could see Mike smiling at me and I knew I was getting my shit right!

* * *

Finally we were done and I was exhausted. I walked over to the table where my water sat, and chugged. Then I set it down as I heard slight footsteps towards me. I turned to see the beautiful man in front of me and a smile appeared on my face.

"You're pretty good" he smiled, "I mean, I knew you could move, but not like that!" he laughed. I loved his laugh.

"I'm full of suprizes I guess." I grinned. It felt like this day was all worth while with him talking to me.

"I figured after you turned Adam down..." I saw the suprize in his eyes, even I was suprized at myself for doing that! "He's usually a guy who gets what he wants."

I shrugged, "Well I guess he just needed someone to tell him '_no_'."

"Trust me, he'll try again." he assured me. I sighed and looked into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I usually get what I want, and it ain't him." I wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and taste his sweet lips once more, but I couldn't.

He moved closer, "Oh really? What do you want then?" his voice was soft but deep. it was ecstasy to my ears. My gaze alternated between his eyes, wanting his lips on mine too badly. But again a voice interrupted our moment, it was Adam.

"Tommy, we gotta go rehearse!"

"In a minute" he called back, then held his hand out to me. "I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Tommy."

I took his hand and shook it, holding our gaze,"Chase."

He grinned and licked his red plump lips, "Well, Chase, I have to rehearse. I'll see you around..." he turned away and walked out of the room, picking up his bass and flashing me one last smile before disappearing into the hall.

* * *

The concert hall was closing in an hour and we were packing up. I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and walked out with Mike into the cold, filled with the streetlights. I felt a slight chill and zipped up my jacket. Frost struck the tips of my hair and I tucked my hands in my pockets. I said goodbye to Mike and the rest of them, then started walking to the bus stop a block away.

Lisa was working and frankly my family didn't care about this stuff. They didn't care that I was on tv for Christ sakes. They really didn't care what I did and I was actually fine with that. I could be excited on my own terms without coming home to a screaming family. I wasn't legal yet, but I was basically supporting myself since 14. My mother just stopped paying attention to anything I did.

"Chase!" I heard a deep voice call to me, before I could turn, Tommy pulled up beside me and flashed me a smile, "Chase, hey!"

I returned the smile, "Hey. I-I thought you guys left."

He chuckled, "So you're trying to get rid of me?"

I almost had a miniature heart attack. My god I was such a dork, "No, I didn't mean that. I-I just-" he started laughing.

"It's okay, I'm joking!" I sighed. "Look, Chase, I didn't mean to-"

"I-it's okay." we just stood there for a few moments.

Finally he broke the silence, "You heading anywhere?" I looked back to his silk brown eyes and shrugged.

"Home I guess..." a small grin appeared on his face.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked. My face lit up but I looked down to my feet. I couldn't let him drive me back to my shitty north end house. What would he think of me? I really liked him and it could all be ruined because I lived in a shitty house with my mother and my sister... And I don't even think he knew my age. Of course he didn't know your age, Chase- you think he'd go for a fucking 17 year old? He may like you, but he's not going to risk jail!

"That's all right, I'm just going to bus."

"A bus? It's fucking winter, I can't let you take a bus!" he reached his hand out, "C'mon, I'll take you home."

"I really can't let you do that-"

"Why not?" he smirked, "Do you not want me to see where you live?" I stood there, unable to say a damn thing. "Do you have any 'school' in the morning?" I shook my head, "Do you have to go home?" I shook again, he smiled, "Do you want to go out for a couple drinks?" my eyes lit up, "My treat!" I nodded and he took my hand, leading me to a car.

We went to the club we met at(guessing he didn't know anywhere else) and sat right at the bar, doing shot after shot. The best part about this night was I didn't have to check in with family like Lex had to, they just didn't care. It was a pretty good night so far, "So, Adam tells me you have a good voice..."

"I think his words were '_kick-ass vocals_'?" I grinned.

"Well then you must be better than him!" he laughed, "You can definitely turn him down when most people drop to their knees when he walks in a room!"

"When you told me you were in a band, I didn't know it was for Adam Lambert..."

"Does it change how you feel about me?" he put his hand on my back and pulled me closer, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head slightly, "Not one bit." I grinned back at him.

He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to mine, softly. I deepened the kiss as his tongue pushed past my lips and explored my mouth, I moaned slightly and felt him smirk against my lips. I felt his hand clench against my back and I moaned again. I heard my name from across the bar, but I ignored it, then heard it again, "Chase, is that you?" Shit. That wasn't a voice I wanted to hear.

Tommy pulled away and looked past me to the man calling my name. I turned, seeing my eldest step brother, James, walking towards us, "Friend of yours?" Tommy asked. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the crowd to disappear from him.

"We gotta go." I pulled him through the crowd until we were by the door when James grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Thought that was you," he shot me an evil glare, "what are you doing here?" I didn't want to be here right now, especially not with Tommy to witness. I tried to turn again, but he grabbed my arm tight, "Where do you think you're going? I got someone who wants to talk to you-" I ripped my arm out of his grasp and held Tommy's wrist closer to me.

"Just go back to your friends, James." I told him, but I knew he wouldn't.

"C'mon, brother, it's a party! Plus Roger wants to talk to yo-"

"I'm leaving!" I snapped, "Enjoy your night..." I turned and pulled Tommy out the door into the street with me. "Sorry about that."

"What was that about?" he asked, I saw the concern in his eyes, "Why was he-"

"Hey FAG!" I heard James shout from the door. I pulled Tommy closer and started walking, he pulled me against him and put his hand on my back. "I'm talking to you!" he shouted again. Tommy let go and turned to him, my heart started racing.

He walked right up to James, "What's your problem?" I tried to stop him, but they were face to face already.

"Fuck off, _fag_," He pushed Tommy, "I'm talking to my little brother."

Tommy pushed back, "He doesn't want to talk to you at the moment so why don't you go back to your little drunk-fest-" He punched Tommy in the face and he was on the floor in seconds, holding his cheek.

"I didn't ask you." he laughed and Tommy rose to his feet, slamming his fist into James' nose. I watched as he fell to the side walk, blood spilling from his nostrils.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a no good _fag_!" he turned and ran to me, grabbing my hand and running to the street where his car was. We slid inside and burst out laughing. My head drooped as I tried to calm myself. I turned back to him after I heard the engine roar to life. My gaze turned to his hand, there was blood on his knuckle.

I reached for it "Your hand!" I pulled it away from the wheel and stroked the sides with my thumbs. I softly kissed his fingers

He chuckled, "It's okay, it's not my blood." I looked into his eyes, and I was instantly lost in his gaze.

Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine- his sweet liquorice taste was ecstasy. I returned the kiss and put my hand to his pale cheek. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me on his lap. His tongue pushed past my lips and our tongues wrestled for dominance- he won. Fucker.

His hands slid down to my thighs, caressing them. I moaned into his mouth and his grip tightened, making me gasp. He pulled away and I felt cold from the loss of touch(and because it was the middle of winter) until he attacked my neck. I moaned uncontrollably as he nibbled and sucked on my neck, still caressing my thighs. He pulled away, putting his lips back to mine. Another moan slipped from my lips and he gripped tighter on my thighs, making me moan louder.

After a few moments he pulled away, holding my bottom lip with his teeth, then let go, staring deep into my eyes. We just sat there in complete silence, caught in each others gaze.

* * *

**_Chapter 6 soon!_**


	6. I Was Looking For Love All Over

_**Happy New Year guys! Here's a little 2013 treat... **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 **_

Tonight was the night for the last three acts and I was performing another Blake McGrath song, _Relax_, I was ready to give it my all. I was in the washroom with Mike, who was admiring himself in the mirror, "I don't mean to brag," yes he did, "But I look damn sexy in this. Don't I?"

I chuckled, "Why don't you ask your girlfriend who's in the audience?" I asked, fixing my black silk vest that hung over my dark grey tank where the collar sat low on my chest.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot the only one you find attractive is your _Tommy-bear_!" he joked.

I laughed, "You jealous?" he just laughed back as I pulled out my dogtags as they dangled over my low shirt. I stood there staring at them through the mirror, a wave of pride and self-worth washed over me, a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I felt Mike's hand on my back. "Even if you don't win," I turned my gaze to his reflection, "he'd be proud you made it this far." Mike was the only one besides Lex who I told about my stepfather's gift. I trusted him with my life after how close we got since the start of the competition, and I was glad to have him.

His girlfriend, Tracy, was a little on the crazy side, but that made her fun to party with! They knew my age and didn't care much, they knew I was safe. Mike was twenty three and he'd been living on his own for five years now, I got to crash at his place some nights.

He sometimes made jokes about Tommy and I, non ignorant ones thank god, and he was very open minded. When he found out about Tommy and I he didn't really care all that much, he told me he was happy for me and for the fact he finally knew what I was attracted to.

I was too, honestly!

He walked to his bag, pulling out some necklaces and gloves. He chucked me a pair of gloves, they were black leather with studs across the knuckles, "Got you a little present." he grinned at me. I slid them on, admiring the beauty and fierceness of them(holy shit, was I gay!), he walked up to me and we hugged for a good five seconds before pulling away and looking back to the mirror. "'Cmon," I turned my head to him and he nodded at me, "We got a show to do!" We walked out and made our way to the backstage area.

* * *

I walked to the side of the stage, watching one hoolahoop routine go on before my act. They were damn good! They were using fire, silk from the ceiling, and a bunch of other props. In all honesty they were going to win this over me! I knew they were. But I made it to the top three, I was fine with that!

I watched them with millions of thoughts going through my mind, until I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a warm breath on my neck, then I was only thinking of one thing. One person.

"You nervous?" he asked. I nodded and he held me closer, "Don't be, you're going to kill it tonight!" he kissed my cheek softly.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better" I grinned. I felt his lips on my neck, leaving butterfly kisses on various places. I moaned softly, loving the feel of his lips on my flesh.

Tommy and I were really close now and I was enjoying my time with him. I told him about Lex, they even met, and other things about my life. I told him about the dogtags I wore on a day to day basis. I told him many things I didn't feel comfortable with anyone else to know! I even told him about how I was still living with my family, but that I was planning on moving out soon.

But I still never told him my age, but he never asked about it so I never thought to tell him. He wouldn't be risking jail or anything because we've never even gotten... intimate... We had heated makeout sessions before, but never enough to go all the way! I think we were waiting, or maybe he didn't want to for a while, maybe not for a long time, maybe he wanted to wait for the finale... maybe he just didn't want to!

I don't know. But I was happy enough that we spent so much time together and that we were happy.

The band left and finished touring, then went back to LA for a few weeks, but Tommy came back to Winnipeg a few days ago to spend time with me. I saw Adam drop in a few times, but right now his tour was over and Adam was writing songs for his new album and he said 'travelling helped him write'. He was still a flirt but I pushed it aside because I didn't want Adam. I wanted Tommy, and Tommy wanted me.

"Don't worry babe," he said softly into my ear, "Whether you win this or not, you're bound to get a recording contract. I know a few record companies who are dying to hire you..." I turned my head to him, looking into his captivating chocolate brown eyes, "And no matter what, I'm still here." he smiled and kissed me softly, then pulled away.

I smiled, "How did I ever fall for someone like you?" he held me against him and kissed me again.

"I hope that's a good thing..." he chuckled.

The act finished and I was about to be called. Tommy went to his seat in the crowd up front and we walked on stage into position for us to come back from commercial. My head turned to Tommy and he flashed me a smile, mouthing the words '_I believe in you_'. I flashed a smile back and looked to the judges as they called my name.

* * *

_**Again, Happy New Year guys! New CAI chapter on Saturday ;)**_


	7. You're The Hunter And I'm Your Prey

_**Yup, it's short. Next Chapter later tonight. Go into your room or anywhere you're alone, be cautious of what you're reading next chapter! **_

* * *

_**Adam's POV**_

I switched on the tv and sat down with my popcorn, flipping through the channels to find something to watch. So far- nothing. Then I stopped one thing that caught my eye.

_You learned some new tricks, last time I hit it it didn't go like this... _His moves were so swift, his voice was angelic, his performance was captivating(and sexy). He jumped into a spotlight and spread his arms out in a hault motion "_Stop! wait a minute..._" his arms slowly fell, conducting the dancers to move to the ground, "_slow down a little_" three or four grabbed each arm, "_'cause I don't wanna go yet, blow this_" he broke from their grasp, "_Stop! wait a minute, slow down a little_" then he dropped to his knees and leaned back slowly, spreading his arms on the stage floor.

I wanted him, and I wanted him BAD. I think him & Tommy had a fling or something, but I new he liked me. That hard to get shit was the least of my problems- I knew exactly how to get him with a few tricks up my sleeve...

* * *

**_(Tommy's POV)_**

I stood and cheered with the rest of the audience(probably louder). Chase's performance was mindblowing(and damn sexy)! I wanted to run backstage and swing him in my arms, but I had to wait till the end of the show. Thank fuck there was one last act till the end!  
It ended and I rushed out of the theatre to backstage to see Chase. I walked through the doors and saw the acts and their families all together, I looked to the right of the room where I saw the dancers and walked up to Michael, "Hey" he turned around and hugged me, then pulled away, "Where's Chase?" I asked.  
"He's in the bathroom I think. He was taking a call." he shrugged, "He didn't seem too happy, you should check on him." I turned and ran into the hall to the men's room.  
I got tp the door and turned my head, seeing Chase a bit farther down the hall with his phone pressed to his ear. Michael was right, he didn't look to happy. I walked up to him and stood there while he talked in an angry tone, "I'm not going with him, I can take care of myself. I'll be there to pick up my stuff, bye." then he hung up. He turned to me and I saw a look of shock in his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I-I'm fine." he studdered, I knew something was up.  
"You know you can tell me anything-"  
"Really, Tommy, I'm fine!" he snapped. I took a step back.  
"Alright, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine!" I assured him, "Just don't get pissed at me" I laughed, taking him in my arms. He was tense. but when I held him tighter, he loosened up and hugged me back. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "'Cmon, let's go!" he smiled and took my hand as I led him out of the building and to my car. We slipped in and drove to my hotel.


	8. New Trend

_**No, it's not a new chapter, I just had to talk about this. **_

_**Whoever hasn't heard about the #newpositionstillthebreakofda wn trend should get their ass on twitter RIGHT NOW! **_

_**Listen to this...**_

** Entertainer_98**: #_newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ Oh both boys would be limping tomorrow lol.

** xWhenLoveFails**: This might take awhile. Imagine if u had to decide if Sauli looks better naked on the table or on the couch _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** AlessandraS404**: close your eyes not your mind let me into your... _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** TweetAddict_Hoe**: _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ do remember to use a condom. And make sure the children are out.

** AdamsBandicoot**: Adams not tweeting cos they are changing positions right now... _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

_** Vikkadee97**_: _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ I like how almost EVERYONE uses pics from #Glamnation for this trend XD

** maschaloveadam**: I think all of us which have read the tweet will have pervbert dreams today..;D _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** GlamSprinkles**: If you find a fandom more pervberted than us... No wait that will never happen! Lol _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** Glambertx96**: _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ WHO WANTS TO COME WITH ME TO SET UP A WEBCAM OUTSIDE THEIR WINDOW. I'LL BRING THE BINOCULARS!

** ZueeGlambert**: They're gonna get CUMFY after these new positions ;D _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** JustAFanAL**: band has six weeks off? hmm i wonder if adam is gonna be doing anything interesting..

** BetterAsYoux**: _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_ RIP to Sauli's butthole ;)

** adamtheplaidam**: wish my night consisted of _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_, but i had to be to work early this AM haha #lifeissohard #sohard #raincheck xD

** Lasisiipi**: Adam: Should I tell I didn't mean it THAT way..? Sauli: no, I like how they wanna know if I were still alive. _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn _

** Glambertx96**: "SAULI, YOU HANG FROM THE RAFTERS AND I'LL STAND ON MY HEAD. NO DON'T WORRY, IT'LL REACH!" wat /O\ _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** CuckooCrazyy**: Sauli and Adam are either laughing their asses off, creeped out, or confused about this. _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn_

** PashaTweetts**: PerV OVERLOAD: " Such a beautiful release, You inside of me... " _#newpositionstillthebreakofda wn _

___**Yeah, that's all I got so far... New chapter SOON! **_

_** -C. G. Love**_


	9. No Sanctuary From Your Allure

_**Sorry if it's not perfect. I'm still learning you know! **_

_**I decided to upload double today since there's a snowstorm in my city and I'm not going to school because it's like -40 C & this country thinks we're all Eskimos that can stand an iceage! So enjoy & beware of the LEMON! **_

* * *

_**Chase's POV**_

I fell back onto the bed and huffed a heavy sigh, "I'm so glad this night is over!"

Tommy took off his shoes and walked to the bed, laying beside me "You were great! Why did you want it to end? I certainly didn't!"

I sighed, "Because I couldn't wait to be back here with you." I turned on my side to face him and he smiled.

"You got to be with me there though!"

I sat up, "I mean _here_ with you, _alone_." I smirked and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue past my lips. I moaned softly and climbed ontop of him, straddling his waist. He pulled away and put his hands on my hips, sitting up, I put my fingertips to his forehead and brushed his beautiful blonde locks out of his face.

"Well you have me now," he smirked as I sat on his lap, "what do you want to do?" I kissed him hard, wrestling his tongue. He turned onto his side and pinned me to the bed with his hands gripping my wrists. He pulled his lips from mine and attacked my neck, a loud moan escaped and his grip got tighter. He started moving back and forth, rubbing our bulges together. I was getting HARD, and I couldn't hold back any moans that came up and neither did he. I could tell that my moans turned him on since every time I did, he gripped me tighter and that just drew more out of me...

Here we were; moaning, in bed, and dry humping. Was this the night? Was this really happening?

One of his hands released my wrist and moved down to the hem of my shirt, tugging at it. He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it across the room. He looked down to my dog tags, running his finger down the chain. He looked up to me, kissing my lips softly before they connected with my chest. I slipped my hand under his dark Metallica shirt, playing with his (hard) nipples. His back arched down to me and he pulled off his shirt, letting my hands explore his chest.

He kissed me, hard, his hand running down my neck, my shoulders, my chest, my stomach, and tugged at the hem of my pants. I heard a zip noise and felt his hand slide over my boxers, rubbing up and down. A loud moan combine with a whine escaped my lip into his mouth and he pulled away, looking into my eyes. He gave me one of those _'are you ready'_ stares and I nodded.

Within a second my jeans were thrown across the room to the floor where our shirts were. He kissed me again while I undid his pants and helped him get them off and threw them to join the other clothing. He tugged at my boxers and I started to tense up with the reality check that washed over me.

I was a fucking virgin, not to mention an _ass_-virgin!

He must've noticed and looked into my eyes with a hint of worry, "Have you done this before?" I hesitated. What if I told him I was? Would he be scared to be my first? Fuck!

His hard gaze softened and he kissed me softly before speaking again, "Do you want to?" I saw half worry and half comfort in his eyes. But I nodded nonetheless. I was glad he would be my first, he was basically my first love(hopefully my only love... sorry, teenage stuff...) and I wanted him to be the one to take my virginity.

He whispered an 'okay' before slowly leaning in kissing me again, softly this time, then deeper. He moved one hand up and put his finger in my mouth, I licked and sucked on it like it was candy. Then he started adding fingers and I kept sucking until they were all soaked. I had no idea what I was doing, but he knew this stuff so I was trusting him.

He pulled off my boxers and looked into my eyes. He whispered an 'I love you' before I felt something pushed inside my ass. "AGH!" I groaned and he kissed me softly, shutting me up.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes once more, "Are you okay?" he asked softly. I bit my lip and nodded, enduring the uncomfortable touch. His finger started moving in and out slowly and my back arched, gasping. Then he slid in another finger and I gripped the sheets, moaning softly. It was painful, but when he hit a certain spot, the pain was overcome by pleasure coursing through my body. His fingers pumped in and out of me, hitting that ecstasy spot each time.

"Tommy" I moaned softly, then loudly as he added another finger. My head shot up, gripping the sheets and clenching my jaw. He gave me a reassuring look, pumping in and out slowly. I tilted my head back and gasped, laying my head back down and burying it into the pillow. I tightened my grip on the sheets to the point where my hand was shaking. He kissed me softly and I kissed back. When he pulled away I took his lip between my teeth and sucked on it for a little. He moaned and slid in another finger where I let go, arched my back and buried my head more in the pillow.

It all felt so good, but so painful. He pumped and pumped while my moans echoed through the air. I kept moaning his name, and he seemed to like it, he liked my moaning in general- every time one would erupt from my throat I could see his hand(in the corner of my eye) gripping the sheets beneath me.

He smirked and kept pumping, "What is it babe?" he said in a seductive tone, "What is it you want?" I kept moaning uncontrollably. "Say it" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"T-Tommy, I... NNFF!" I couldn't get it out. But it didn't stop him.

"Say it." he kissed my neck a few times, making it harder to speak. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes tight, "I know you want it, Chase," my eyes shot open, staring deep into his lust- filled eyes, "Say it."

"T-Tommy! AGH!" Here I was, sweat rolling down my whole body, unable to speak. I was losing my mind, but he kept challenging me.

"Say it" he kept repeating himself in my ear in his same seductive tone. "Say it, Chase."

"F-fuck me, Tommy!" I practically screamed, ripping my head back, then I looked at him with my own lust burning through my eyes "Fuck me hard!" I sounded like a whore, and I didn't want to, but I was completely lost in his touch and under his spell(as well as his fingers).

He pulled his fingers out and I whined at the loss of touch. My eyes fluttered open, staring into his before he kissed me. He pulled off his boxers and threw them to the floor, then slid a condom on. He put his hands on the back of my ankles and lifted my legs onto his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed me softly, his right hand slid up to mine and our fingers locked. "This is going to hurt..."

_Thank you captain-fucking-obvious!_

I screamed in pain, feeling something **huge** rammed inside me. Was he _that_ fucking huge? I didn't think he was _that_ big! Or maybe I was so tight. Either way, it felt like I was getting my asshole stretched five sizes too big! I squeezed his hand and screamed a little (emphasis on _little_)quieter as he thrust again- It was like being stabbed- in the fucking ass! Then the next thing he said absolutely terrified me, "I'm going to go all the way in now, okay?" **There was more?!**

He pushed himself all the way inside me. And. I. _Wailed_!

He was going at a slow pace, but it was still so painful. But the pain was overcome with pleasure and my screams became loud pleasurable moans. His jaw clenched and his head tilted back. Each thrust he groaned a single word "So... Fucking... Tight!"(okay, so it _was_ just me) He turned his gaze down to me, looking deep into my eyes, "Chase."

It was hard keeping my eyes open, but he wouldn't let me tear my gaze from his. His pace quickened and his hand slipped out of mine, gripping my sides. My hands gripped his shoulders and dug into his skin, but he didn't react to it. We were both so busy moaning from each thrust and our gazes were still connected. My moans got louder as much as I tried to control them. I sounded like his bitch, and at the moment, I was. He pulled one hand off my waist and gripped my hair, pulling my head back.

I felt myself getting close and I shut my eyes tightly, but he put up a fight, "Chase, look at me." I couldn't, I was getting so close.

"T-Tommy, I'm gonna c- AAAGH!" I whined, shutting them tighter.

"Chase, open your eyes." he ordered, breathing heavily, "Look at me." My eyes shot open, looking at him, "Keep your eyes open" I tried to, as much as I wanted to close them, I wouldn't- he wouldn't let me. I was getting so close and I was trying so hard to keep my gaze on Tommy. My vision started going white and I shut my eyes tightly. Within a few seconds I came, screaming his name "TOMMY!". He came right after.

We were sweaty, out of breath, and we were sticky(my bad on that one).

He rested his head in the crook of my neck and I felt his heart pound against mine, heavy breaths from both of us filled the air. He pulled his head up with whatever strength he had left and looked into my eyes one last time, catching his breath, "I love you" he panted. Did he just-? Did he actually lo-?

_Of course he does, Chase- I mean it's called 'making love' isn't it?_

That's what we just did. We made Love. He loved me and..

I caught my breath "I love you too" His eyes widened and he kissed me passionately, putting his hand on my cheek and stroking it with his thumb. There wasn't even a hint of lust or anything- just _pure_ passion. He pulled away, looking into my eyes again. Then we both noticed something... he was still inside me.

His member twitched and a gasp escaped my mouth before I could catch it, he smirked. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to me. I groaned at the pain and how weak I was at the moment. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, one hand on the middle of my chest. I rested my hand over his, my back to him. That night I fell asleep in his arms.


	10. I want Your Hex

_**It's short, but whatever!**_

* * *

_**Tommy's POV**_

Once Chase was asleep, I laid there wide awake, thinking to myself. I was the one to take Chase's virginity; A part of me felt horrible, another felt warm and glad I could give that kind of special moment to someone I loved as much as Chase. My first time was shitty and I just wanted to take it all back! I'm not getting into any details about it...

I should be fucking happy to be his first, I cared about him more than anything... I maybe even... Loved him. I said it, _I love him_, Fucking sew me!

Before I met Chase I was filled with a same boring routine every week; practice the songs, go to a bar, get drunk, have a one night stand, wake up with a hangover, go to rehearsal, play a kick-ass show, go home, go to a club, have a one night stand, another hangover, ect.

But Chase brightened up my day, I wasn't the same old Tommy Joe any more! I was unconditionally happy, I had someone to hold, I had someone to love. I was loved. I loved him and he loved me, that's all that mattered.

The thought made me smile and I pulled him against me. I heard a soft moan from him and a smile came across his face. I kissed his cheek gently and closed my eyes, drifting off. I whispered three words before I was officially out,

"_I love you._"

* * *

**_ New chapter for Cold As Ice tomorrow and Sunday. New Chapter for THIS on Monday! Love you guys! _**

**_Shoutout to a very faithful reader- GlambertKitty, who also helps me when I need it most during my writer's block and gives the best reviews each time I upload! But she needs to take her crazy meds... haha! _**

**_- C. G. Love_**


	11. I'll Make You Beg For Mercy

_**So I'm a day late. Sew me! I have a life too you know... Actually no, I don't. I had to do some cleaning.**_

* * *

_**Chase's POV**_

I heard a slight groan and my eyes fluttered open. I felt arms wrapped tightly around me and I remembered what happened. I felt his body slowly move, waking up, and he kissed the back of my neck, "Good morning beautiful." he muttered(Fuck, I loved his morning voice). I smiled and turned my head to the side, he lifted his head and kissed my lips softly, then pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Hmm, good morning" I whispered.

He kissed me again, I returned it and moaned softly into his mouth as he slid his tongue in. His legs rubbed against mine, drawing another soft moan. His grip around my waist loosened and he slowly slid his hand up and down my chest. His warm touch sent chills down my spine. His hand slowly and gently glided against my skin, moving down until- What the hell was he holding?

I gasped. His lips tore away from mine and gently pressed against my neck, his tongue swept across my flesh. A moan tore from my lips as his hand started to pump in a slow rhythm. I buried half my face into my pillow, clenching my jaw. "T-Tommy, I..." He started to pump faster and another moan erupted from my throat, cutting me off. I clenched the sheets and tried to find my voice, "T-Tommy, w-we c-ca- UNF!" he pumped faster and faster.

He moved his lips to my ear. "Really," he said softly-seductively,"that's not what your '_friend_' is saying..." Bastard.

I kept trying to speak, but my words were clouded by the loud moans being caused my his warm, firm hand. "T-T-Tommy.. AAAGH!" one hand left the sheets, only to reach behind my head and grip his blonde locks, he groaned softly and I felt something hard against my thigh.

An idea popped into my mind and I moved my thigh back, gently rubbing against his hard-on. Another groan came from him and I started moving faster, tugging at his hair. I had him.

His grip against me tightened and another loud moan erupted from my mouth. I grit my teeth and found my words, "Come on Tommy," his forehead pressed against my neck, his warm pants against my skin, "I know you want it."

He groaned once more before he let go and flipped me on my back, kissing me hard. He pulled away, looking at me with eyes clouded over in black lust. I nodded at him before he lifted my legs onto his shoulders and thrust into me. I cried out and gripped the sheets, he flashed me a seductive smirk and kissed me again.

"You wanted it." he said against my lips before pulling away and thrusting again. I tilted my head back and clenched my jaw, holding back any sounds that were at war, trying to burst through my mouth.

* * *

Fuck was I late! I rushed through the door of the set-up room, finding Mike and the rest of them at the usual spot, only everyone was crowded around him, shock and tears filling their eyes. Mike turned his head to face me, looking like death. It felt like my heart dropped and I ran to him, "What happened?" I knelt down and looked up at him.

"I-I got a c-call from Blake McGrath..." My eyes widened and a smile came across his face, "He saw us last night and wants us as his backup dancers!" We stood and tears of joy filled his eyes, "We're going to travel around the world with Blake McGrath- I idolized him since he was on So You Think You Can Dance!" I wrapped my arms around him and he returned it. I can't believe this! That was the opportunity of a lifetime and Michael was the reason for it!

I let go of him and moved to Tracy, hugging her tightly and she did the same(except she dug her _long_ nails into my back).

"This is amazing!" I cheered.

"Drinks are on me!" Mike called and everyone cheered.

"Chase," Tracy said, "You should bring Tommy, I'd like to _finally_ get to know him!"

I chuckled, "All right. I'll see if we can make it..."

"_We_?" Mike turned to me, "Since when are you two a _package deal_?"

There was a moment of silence as Tracy stared at him with her signature 'you're an idiot' look, "How. The. _Hell_. Have I been with you for almost seven years?" everyone silently chuckled. Mike just shrugged and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"I'm proud of him. He deserves it!" Tommy cheered, looking through his suitcase for a nice shirt.

"Yeah, He's been dancing since he was a kid. I'm excited for him!" I sat on the bed while he searched, "You don't have to dress up, you look perfect!" He smiled and leaned towards me, kissing me softly.

"Awwe," he kissed me again, "but it's a celebration and I'm not going in a worn out, hole-filled Slipknot shirt!"

I leaned back into the bed, rubbing my legs together slowly, "We could stay here and not wear any clothes..."

He smirked and kept searching until he pulled out a simple black button-down shirt, "Does this look okay?"

I sighed, "It's great." I smiled at him and he did the same. Then he pulled off his current shirt and pulled the next one over his shoulders, buttoning each with tender care. I sighed again, "Fair warning- Tracy wants to get to know you and she has _no boundaries_!" He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

"As long as I can have you for the rest of the night," he kissed me slowly, softly, "I can handle it." I smiled.

My phone went off and I grabbed it, checking the ID- it's Lex! I had to pick up, it was my best friend. I looked up to Tommy, "I gotta take this..." he nodded and I stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door. The bathroom was fucking **huge**- He had the best suite in the whole fucking city. One of the perks about being a famous musician...

"Hey, Lex! What's up?"

"Chase!" she cheered, "I have some news..." I could practically hear her ear to ear smile through the phone!

"Spill it!"

"Well you know those decent apartment buildings close to Garden City? I worked out a deal and we can have an apartment just a month after your birthday!"

"Lex" My eyes widened, "That's great! You're a miracle worker."

"Not something I usually hear from guys I've known over three hours..." she joked.

I chuckled "no wonder my family hates you..."

"Oh please, those people hate the whole fucking world!" she laughed.

"You have a point there..." I shrugged

"By the way, Trace called, did you hear about Michael?"

"I work with the guy, of course I heard!"

she chuckled, "So are you coming tonight or what? I haven't seen you in a week and I'm losing my fucking mind in this shit-hole!"

"I wouldn't miss a celebration like this for anything!"

"Not what you said earlier!" called Tommy from outside the door. I rolled my eyes.

I heard another chuckle from the other line, "Hi Tommy"

I pulled my head from the phone and called to him "Lex says 'hello Thomas'!"

"Hon, you know he hates that..." I sighed, "... this is exactly why it is mandatory you say it constantly!"

"Yet _you_ never call him that..."

"Yes well it's _your_ thing and I'm not the one he gets to make angry, passionate sex with at the end of the day!"

"Well for one thing, it's a rule not to fuck your best friend's boyfriend, and you can't last more than a week with a guy..."

she laughed, "I'll see you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too!" I smiled and hung up, walking into the bedroom and facing Tommy, who was fixing his hair in the mirror, "Your hair looks fine!"

"I wasn't trying to fix it," he grinned, "I was checking just how sexy I am.." I rolled my eyes, "You ready to go?" I nodded and he took my hand and walked us out the door.

We walked into the door of the club, the loud Ke$ha music playing, people bumping and grinding along to the beat. Tommy held my hand in a tight but gentle grasp as he pulled me through the tight, hot crowd until we got to the balcony outside where Mike and the rest of them were gathered. Mike turned and his face lit up, spreading his arms out, "Chase, Tommy, come join us!"

"Hey man, congrats!" Tommy hugged him and grabbed a chair, I did the same and sat next to the blonde.

"Thanks!" he smiled as Tracy trailed her fingers along the back of his head, "I really gotta thank Chase, if he wasn't on the show, Blake couldn't have seen!"

I blushed slightly, "It was your idea for the song choice, I would have been kicked off if I didn't have you and the rest of the crew in it!"

Tommy smiled at me, "I'm just glad I have you in the first place." I turned my head to him, leaving a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Same here." I whispered against his lips, a smile tugging at my own.

Mike rolled his eyes and laughed, "Come on guys, you have the rest of the night! How about we keep our tongues in our mouths and have a good time?" We all grabbed a single shot from the group of them in the middle of the table.

"I'll drink to that!" Tommy cheered and we all took a shot. The leaned to my ear and smirked slightly, "As long as I can have you later." I lightly slapped his arm and smiled.

I grabbed another shot and turned back to him, "I'm not drunk yet, Tommy Joe.." I smirked and tilted my head back. the burn of the strong liquid down my throat felt good.

This was going to be a fun night...

* * *

**_I promise a new chapter will be up on Friday! Please don't give up on me_**


	12. Make Me Into Your Fool

"So tell me," Tracy asked, slamming her empty shot glass against the table, "How'd you two meet?" I chuckled and looked at Tommy, he had his head hung low, chuckling to himself, then looked at me, "I wanna know!"

"It's a bit of a long story.." Tommy chuckled.

"Oh please, Tommy," called Lex walking up to our table, "it's not a long story!" She sat next to Tracy and happily explained, "They originally met at a club, started to get busy in the bathroom and was interrupted by me calling him for curfew," she turned to me and grinned, "If I had known he was this cute and that you were actually attracted to _someone_ I would have waited a few minutes," I chuckled and she turned back to Tracy, "Anyway, I guess Tommy's band was supposed to perform at the show and they recognized each other and things went on!"

I sat there with my arms crossed against my stomach with a grin on my face before Tommy spoke, " please kid, we would have needed a lot more than a few minutes!" Tracy and Mike giggled.

"Maybe you, but I doubt Chase-"

"Shut up, Alexandra!"

She glared at me, "Don't call me that, you know I hate that name!"

Tommy raised a brow, "Yet you're the one encouraging him to call me by my full name?"

"Be quiet, Thomas!" I joked and his eyes narrowed. I watched as Mike and Tracy held back their giggles from across the table. I just grinned at him and he turned back to Lex.

"So what about you, Alexandra, any special man... or girl, in your life?" She glared at him and took a deep breath.

"Well, Thomas," he shook his head slightly at her and chuckled, "being with the same person for so long is just boring in my mind!" I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Tommy's shoulder and he rubbed his hand up and down my other arm. Lex rolled her eyes "And I could never be as lovey-dovey as you two, It's just disgusting!"

"One day you can be as in love as we are." Tommy smiled, resting his head over mine.

"What you call love, I call _Blagh_!"

I sighed, "And this is why she'll be a single old woman with forty two cats!" He chuckled and kissed my head.

"And I'm guessing you two are going to settle down in a nice neighbourhood Tommy's going to let his hair grow back, and you'll adopt some kid from Africa and you'll be a happy-go-lucky family while I'm still out partying till the end of time!"

"Good luck with that!" said Mike, taking another shot and slamming it down. He took Tracy's hand and stood from his chair, "Come on. It's a celebration, let's dance!"

Tracy shook her head, "I can't dance for the life of me! You go start a battle or something..." He shook his head.

"You are a terrific dancer!" she slumped back in her chair and shook her head again, "Okay, but you're missing out!" he kissed her head and turned to me, "You coming?" I nodded and turned to Tommy.

"You have fun," he smiled and kissed me softly, "I'm going to keep Tracy company." Tracy smiled and I took Lex by the hand, and the three of us fled to the dance floor.

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

I watched as Chase, Lex and Michael strutted off(well Chase actually strutted) to the dance floor. He'd bounced back very quickly after our intimacy last night, much faster than I had my first time. I chuckled to myself and Tracy followed my gaze, then turned to me, "He sure is something, ain't he?"

I turned to her, "You're the one dating him, you tell me!"

she giggled, "I meant Chase." every time I hear his name my heart skips a beat(I know, I'm a fucking cheeseball!), "he obviously really likes you."

"And I love him." I didn't even notice I was grinning like an idiot... until my cheeks started hurting. Her eyes lit up and her jaw opened slightly.

"I-I said... did you guys... oh my god," I dropped my gaze for a moment and laughed, then looked back up, "So you guys actually said it?" she laid back in her chair, "I'm happy for you two!"

I nodded, "He makes me really happy."

She chuckled, "You know I only see him smile around you, whenever someone mentions you?" I chuckled, "But do you ever worry? Do you ever think about the difference between you two?" I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I get it, I'm some LA guy and he's all the way out here. But-"

"Not the location!" I looked at her with the same look, "I mean, don't you ever think about his age?"

"What? I guess I may have a few years on him, but I don't think that's anything to be concerned about..." she sighed.

"Well as long as you've both talked about it, I'm sure it's fine-"

My brows furrowed "Why would we need to talk about it? It's not like he's underaged or anything!" Her eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth. Holy shit. "Is he?"

"Tommy, I'm so sor-"

"IS HE?!" I leaned toward the table.

"I-I thought you knew-" I couldn't say any more. I stood from my chair and walked into the warm, crowded room, pushing through the crowd to get to the door. I was a few feet away from the door when I felt a hand grab my arm and turned to see Chase.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I wanted to scream at him right there, I wanted to kick his ass. But at the same time I loved him.. _No Tommy, get that out of your head. You are no going to risk jail for some kid!_

I leaned towards his ear, clenching my jaw, "You can celebrate with your friends for the night," I pulled away, looking into his eyes. There was a hint of worry in them(as angry as I was, it was killing me to see him upset) "I'll see you at the hotel, then we'll talk." Slowly, I turned and walked out the door, catching a look from Chase that made my heart sink. I called a cab and went back to the hotel.

* * *

Hours passed and I just sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. How could he not tell me? I cold go to jail for this, I could serve years for this- I wouldn't last a week in jail! I'd get raped, stabbed, I'd get killed on my first day! Ok, Tommy, don't panic- what am I saying, I should be panicing- I had sex with a minor! I slept with a minor, and I was his first...

His first.

I was his first. I stole his innocence I could go to jail all because I unknowingly slept with a minor! Why didn't he tell me he was under-age? How old was he anyway? 16, 17? Why couldn't he tell me he was under-age? Doesn't he know I could go to fucking JAIL for rape of a minor?!

I know it wasn't rape- he told me he was ready and he didn't resist any of it! But the fact is if you sleep with them and they're under-age, it's still called rape! They'd take me in and I'd serve ten years all for something I didn't know shit about until AFTER it happened! And I didn't even find out from him, I found out from his fucking friend's girlfriend!

FUCK!

The hotel phone rang and I slowly reached for it, "Yes?"

It was the woman from the front desk, "There's a man here who wants to see you, sir?"

I took a deep breath and clenched my jaw, "... send him up."

* * *

**_ Yep. _**

**_See you guys Monday... _**


	13. We Can Escape To A Higher Plane

_**I know, I'm a day late. I'm sorry! you can hate me later... **_

* * *

_**Chase's POV**_

"You can go up, sir." the woman at the front desk smiled at me and I flashed her one back before heading to the elevator and clicking his floor button. I waited and waited, the ride felt like forever. I was so terrified. Did I do something? Did Tracy say something? Why was Tommy so angry with me? Why did he suddenly hate me?

Finally the doors opened and I rushed out of the small elevator and down the hall to Tommy's suite. I got to the door an froze, my hand inches away from the knob. I took in a long shaky breath and turned the knob, opening the door slowly.

I looked to the bed where Tommy sat at the edge, his hands folded and his head down. I cautiously walked into the room, my hands shaking at my sides. I'd never felt this nervous before, and I hated it.

"You came." he said in a lower than usual tone. My heart was pounding, but I tried to keep my breathing regular.

I swallowed the lump in my throat "You said we needed to talk." I stood there in front of him, staring down at him.

"Yeah, we do." he slowly lifted his head and looked up at me, his face was dark, sweat around his hairline, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

I thought quickly, but nothing came to mind, ".. Not that I know of, no..."

He stood and towered over me. I felt like an insect at that moment, "Really? Considering what we did last night... When I... " he swallowed. _HARD_. "T-took your..."

"I swear you were my first... My only, actually. And you know that." I looked into his silk brown eyes, tears were forming and I could see him fighting them. He turned and walked to the window.

"That's what makes it worse..." He had his back to me and all I wanted to know was _why_ he was so upset.

"Makes _what_ worse?" I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, but he walked back to the bed as soon as he felt my touch. "What is it, Tommy?" I walked up to him again and just stood behind him, "Tommy, you can tell me anything... I love y-"

Suddenly he ripped around, anger building in his eyes. "Don't say that!" I froze, wide eyed, "Don't you dare say that!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I was too in shock to really do anything about it. "Because of you, I could possibly go to jail.."

"T-Tommy, I-"

"No!" I froze again, "because of what we did, I could be charged with rape of a minor!" WHAT?!

"Tommy-" he cut me off again.

"You know, Tracy mentioned something very important that I'm very surprised _you_ failed to tell me _yourself_... When were you planning to tell me, Chase?" he grabbed my wrist, tightly, "When were you going to tell me that you were under-age?" I tried to pull out of his grasp, but it only got tighter, "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was regular, but his brows were furrowed, and his tone was quiet but angry.

"You never asked!" I snapped, "It never came to mind and I thought you honestly didn't care since I'm not even _that_ young!" I hissed at him, ripping out of his grasp and taking a step back, "okay, I'm not _that_ young!"

"So how old are you, exactly?" he clenched his jaw, his eyes burned through mine "Fifteen? Sixteen?"

I snapped, "Seventeen! I'm seventeen!" He sat back on the bed and I sat next to him, "I'll be eighteen in twelve days."

He sighed and kept staring at the floor, "Then we'll wait till then" he turned to me, "twelve days and then we're fine."

"So what, I'm on restriction till then?" he nodded, "That sounds like fun" I sneered. He chuckled and I stood from the bed, "What are we supposed to do until then?"

He shrugged, "I don't think we should see each other until then..." my eyes widened, he looked up to me and stood, "You lied to me, Chase."

"I didn't lie, you never asked!" I snapped, "We wouldn't be in this situation if Tracy didn't blurt it to the whole fucking world-!" he cut me off, taking a step towards me

"No. We wouldn't be in this situation if you were completely honest with me in the first place!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"It's not that hard to tell someone your age!"

"I'm sorry if I didn't just randomly say '_by the way, I'm underage so you may need to ground me from sex until my birthday_' on the first fucking date!"

"Maybe you could have told me _before_ we had sex?!"

"Well it's kind of hard to think about an age difference when you're more focused on your partner's boner rubbing against yours! Don't you think?" He pushed me towards the bed and I pushed him back "Don't fucking push me." I hissed at him. He pushed me again.

"What are you going to do, huh?" he pushed me again, "_tell on me_?"

I pushed him hard, "Fuck you! Oh wait, _I'm on restriction_!"

He pushed me harder and I almost fell back. I pushed him as hard as I could, but he grabbed my wrists and lunged, pressing his lips against mine and taking a handful of my hair with one hand, wrapping the other around my waist.

I gripped his hair and tugged at it. He picked me up into his arms and pinned me against a wall. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him tigt against me. He rubbed his bulge into mine and a loud moan erupted from my throat. He put one hand above my head and the other kept tugging at my hair. He started to grind harder and I pulled away, slamming the back of my head into the wall and he ravaged my neck, biting into it.

I let out a loud moan and bit my lip. He kept rubbing and I gripped his shoulders tightly, gritting my teeth. he bit down harder and his tongue explored the bite mark, making me moan again, "T-Tommy, AGH!"

I thought I was on restriction...?

He pulled away, pulling off my shirt and biting down again. I _wailed_ and tugged at his shirt. He pulled away again, and tore his shirt open, then pressed his lips to mine. He pulled me off the wall, swinging us around and walking to the bed, throwing me onto it and climbing on top of me. His hand explored my chest and his tongue, my neck. He rubbed one finger over my nipple and started playing with it.

I gasped and gripped the sheets. His lips left my neck and moved to where his hand was, flicking it and my back arched. He smirked and played at it with his tongue while his hand moved slowly down my chest. I heard a zip and his hand reached in.

He started pumping and I gripped the sheets tighter, his tongue still playing with my hard nipple. I moaned loudly, "UNF, Tommy!" I clenched my jaw and he smirked, pumping faster. I screamed and my head started doing a little spasm looking to Tommy and shooting back into the pillow, then doing the same thing again. He looked up at me, grinning "What do you want, Chase? Tell me."

I whined, my neck arched as I felt his thumb slide over the tip. He told me we'd have to stop until my birthday, yet he was giving me ecstasy with his hands. I felt like I was going to burst at the seems. "T-Tommy, _please_!" I whined and he just looked into my lustful eyes.

"_Please_ what?" I fucking hated it when he taunted me like this.

"P-please, Tommy, I-I'm gonna-AGH!" I was going to explode right there and he was just taunting me. I buried my head into the pillow and clenched my jaw, bearing my teeth.

"I'm waiting, Chase..." My head shot up and I looked at him with lust-filled eyes, they'd probably gone black by now.

"Fuck, Tommy. I need you!"

He leaned to my ear, "Say it," I squeezed my eyes shut and put my head back into the pillow, "say it Chase. You don't have much time..." He chuckled, then his hand started racing.

"AAAAGH!" I was losing my mind at that moment, my head jerking back and forth. He kept pumping, I couldn't take this, I was honestly running out of time! "UNF! _Fuck me, Tommy_!" I wailed. He ripped off my pants and his joined them.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me against him, thrusting into me. I screamed my loudest and gripped his hair, tugging at it, making him thrust harder. He pounded into me and I was moaning like there was no tomorrow. It was so painful, but it was overcome with a wave of ecstasy and pleasure.

He kept groaning and pounding into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him all the way in, moaning so loudly. He gripped my multi-shaded bangs and pulled them back, pushing my head into the pillow and thrusting again. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me hard and thrusting again. He tilted his head back, picking up his pace and pounding harder into me.

"AGH Fuck, TOMMY!" I screamed, tugging harder on his hair. He looked back down at me, his eyes black with lust as he continuously pounded into me.

* * *

"I thought I was on restriction?" I said, rubbing circles over the centre of his chest.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my sweaty head "Starting now!" I turned my gaze to him, looking deep into his chocolate eyes, "I'm _serious_."

I chuckled then sighed, "Okay so no sex for twelve days..." he nodded, "Does that mean no sleepovers?"

He chuckled, "We both know what'll happen if we do!"

"What about holding hands?"

He shrugged lightly, "We can still do that!"

"What about snuggling. close. just us. all alone?"

He smiled and held me closer, "I need _someone_ to hold during movie nights and it's not going to be Isaac..."

I took his hand in mine, intertwining my small fingers in his, "... What about kissing?" I smirked.

Slowly he leaned in, kissing my cheek, then moving down to my jaw line, then on my neck, moving down. His lips brushing against my skin sent chills down my spine, making me shiver. He chuckled and brushed his plump, moist lips up my chest, neck and up to my lips, leaving a long and soft kiss.

He pulled away, staring into my eyes once more, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed my nose and laid beside me. "But you're just restricted from sex and that's it!"

I chuckled "Well you know, a kiss goes a looooong-"

"It's not happening!" he laughed, playing with my hair. I sighed and rested my head on his chest, hearing his steady, warm heartbeat. "I'm sorry I went off like that," I lifted my head and looked deep into his eyes, "It went a lot farther than I meant to and you didn't deserve it." I laid a tender kiss on his lips, then pulled away, looking into his eyes once more.

I sighed "But I _did_ deserve it; I should have told you."

"But _I_ should have asked-"

"No it was my fault this happened!" he sighed, resting his head on the pillow beneath him, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that much of it and I should have."

He looked into my eyes sincerely, "Look, it's fine. As long as no one knows or tells the police or anything!"

"I swear that won't happen!" He brushed his fingers through my hair, "I care about you too much to let it!" I sighed and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"I got a call earlier today; they need me to fly back for a few days and record some riffs for the album." I groaned, keeping my eyes shut and he chuckled, "one week tops and I'll be back!"

I groaned again, "I don't want you to go."

He chuckled again "I don't want to go, but I have to! Plus I'll be back before your birthday so I can give you your gift. I love being here with you, but next to that, music is my love!"

I huffed a sigh, "Just don't dump me for it!" he chuckled, then there was a moment of silence before he said something _insane_!

"Come to Los Angeles with me."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"After the show's over and you're done with school and everything- come live with me in LA."

"T-Tommy, I-I can't move all the way out there! I have Lex and Mike, and I grew up here! Plus, what if something happens out there and I have nowhere to go? I mean, this takes planning and it's a completely different atmosphere and-" He took my hand and kissed it softly, making me shut my trap, _thank fuck_!

"You won't be leaving them forever and yes, it'll be a lot different than here," he held my hand against his chest and smiled, "Tell you what; how about one day after the show is done, you can come stay out there for a few days and we'll see what happens?"

I sighed, "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded, "I've been thinking about it for a while, actually..." I smiled weakly "It's just a few days, nothing to worry about!" I chuckled and thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. His face lit up and I felt my heart flutter at how happy he was.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow..." his smile faded and his hand started to pull away. I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles, looking up at him.

"It'll be fine," I assured him, "it's not like you're leaving forever". He smiled, kissing my forehead.


	14. Fair To Say I've Been Swept Away

_**I know. **_

_** I had a lot going on yesterday and I wasn't feeling well and I ended up sleeping the rest of the day. I'm so sorry guys. **_

* * *

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

"Call us when you land." Lex smiled, pulling away from our embrace, "And no late night parties mister!"

I chuckled, "No promises!" I felt a hand on my arm and turned to Chase, I could see the fake in his half-smile. I didn't like him like this, but I wouldn't be able to see him without the pay I was getting from my music career. I loved him, but I also loved music. I owed it to music and Adam for being able to see him; meeting him in the first place!

"Have a safe flight" he said softly, I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight, never wanting to let go. "Tell the guys I said 'hey'!"

I smirked "I will. I think Isaac's going to be the most happy to hear it though!" he chuckled into my chest, turning his head up to face me, look into my eyes.

"I love you." I sighed and leaned down, planting a tender, meaningful kiss on his small, cherry lips.

I pulled away, "I love you too." Slowly I let go of him and turned to face the line of people that had faded quickly, only three people remained, the rest had boarded I turned back to them, picking up my case in one hand and my duffle bag in the other. I slung my case over my shoulder and smiled at the two one last time, "Don't talk to strangers!" Lex giggled her adorable tone. Chase just stood there with despair in his eyes, hidden by his same fake smile.

I couldn't leave him like this, I never had anyone this upset to see me leave in my life! I got my ass beat(not in a good way) by my father(now you see why!) when I told my bible freak family I took a job as a guitarist and I wanted to pursue my career in music. I had to pack my shit and get out within two hours after that. I left most of my stuff there and had nothing but five shirts, three pairs of jeans, and my guitar and bass. I still haven't talked to my family since and I haven't considered even trying to talk to them. What's the point? They threw me away. I moved on. End of story.

I dropped my bag and walked back to the saddened young boy, gripping his multi-shaded locks and pulling his hair back, kissing him with every inch of passion in me. I felt a cold tear run down his cheek and I held him closer. The overhead speaker called my flight and I pulled away, wanting nothing more than to do the opposite.

I looked into his deep hazel eyes, "I really do love you," I caressed his smooth, pale cheek, "no matter how far or how pissed I am, I will always love you." A small twinkle gleamed in his wide eyes, making me grin. I stepped back and turned my body, grabbing my duffel and walking to the empty line.

Before I disappeared into the hall, I took one last gaze at the shocked boy beside a grinning red head. Then I was off.

* * *

The flight felt like forever, I sat in my seat with my phone in my hand and some Manson blasting through my earphones. I wasn't even paying attention to the song. I was staring at a picture of Chase and I. His favourite Three Days Grace shirt and his unbelievably adorable smile on his face, a beer in his hand. I was holding him by the waist, my head rested against his and my hair hovering over half my face. he looked perfect, and I loved him, as much as I hated how I became the type of lover I used to fucking hate!

Well, I guess you never know until they've corrupted you...

"He's adorable" said the woman next to me, I could barely hear her over my music, but I heard her nonetheless. I pulled out my earphone and slightly turned to her, seeing a bright smile on her face. Blonde wavy hair, deep blue eyes, tight Avenged Sevenfold v-neck and red skinnies. She was amazingly beautiful, "Is he the reason you're flying this far out of this shitty killing capital of the world we call '_Friendly Manitoba'_?" That was blunt.

"Actually," I chuckled, "He's one of the _friendly Manitobans_! I just finished visiting him, now I gotta go back to Cali for work."

She chuckled, "Brother? Best Friend?"

I chuckled again, "A _very_ close friend..."

"Oh," she laid back in her seat, "I get it!" I turned to her and my eyebrows furrowed, she sighed, "'Cmon, man, we may not say '_land of the free_', but we're a lot more accepting than a country where it's more legal to marry your cousin than it is to marry someone with the same parts! No offence."

I shrugged "None taken, I'd rather live in a place where they have two dollar coins and say 'eh' in most conversations than stay in a place where I walk down the street and get my ass kicked while some so called _Christians_ scream 'fag' and down more beers! No offence " I smirked and she returned it.

"Believe me, buddy, you can still get the half-living shit out of you by turning the wrong corner, gay or straight! The only difference is a judge will look past who you prefer in your pants, and will look at who's the one bleeding with a broken nose and a scarred future. In my opinion you shouldn't hate someone because of the colour of their skin, or who they love- I think you should hate someone because they're either an asshole, a slut, or just fucking ignorant." She turned her head to me, laughing, "What about you?"

I chuckled, "I think I'm glad I'm sitting next to you and not some chick talking about how her twelve cats are just like people!"

She laughed, "Not really the pussy type, so I guess you got lucky!" she reached out her hand, "I'm Becky."

I took her hand and shook it once, "Tommy" she smiled and pulled away,"So, Becky, what about you? Are you visiting someone special?"

"Three actually!" my brows shot up and my eyes widened, "Relax. I just said I hate sluts, I'm not one of them!" I sighed and laid back into my seat, "I'm seeing my husband and two girls! I was staying with some relatives while I had some work to do out here. Now I'm going home to play house and hope my husband didn't ruin my girls' taste-buds!"

I chuckled, "Sounds like a fun life..."

"Never a dull moment!" she laughed, reaching into her jacket laying against the seat, pulling out a small picture from the pocket. "This is them," I looked down at the two little girls in the same style orange shirts and white bandannas around their necks with maple leaves decorated all over them, "It's a picture from _Brownies_, girl scouts. The tall blonde is Elisabeth, the brunette is Leah." They were the most beautiful girls in the world. Then again, they had a gorgeous mother.

"They're so beautiful." I smiled.

"They're my life! I can't wait to see them again." I turned my eyes to her, seeing them fill with tears, but being held back.

"I can tell!" I smiled and watched as she blinked her tears back. "So what's it like?" she raised a brow at me, "I mean having a family. I thought most parents were sick of kids after potty training?"

"I'm not _most_ parents..."

* * *

"Sir?" My eyes fluttered open, turning to the woman standing above me, "Sir, we've boarded. You can go now." I cleared my throat and pulled myself out of my seat, grabbing my coat and exiting the plane into the airport. The drive home was horrible, I had jetlag like there was no tomorrow. I just couldn't wait to get home and collapse on my nice silk bed. I had to be up and in the studio tomorrow, I just wanted to sleep the day away right now.

* * *

I walked in the door, dropping my bag and slumping down the hall to my dark, shaded room, throwing myself, with whatever strength left in me, onto the bed and passing out almost instantly.

* * *

**_I'll try my best to make sure this doesn't happen again! It's all up to my health though. _**

**_By the way, the uniforms described in the picture are for "Girl Guides Of Canada". The orange uniforms are for Brownies. If it were Sparks, it'd be pink. Guides, Blue. Pathfinders, Green. Sparks is the lowest age range, then it works to Brownies, Guides, Pathfinders, to Leaders._**

**_I should know, I was one up till last year! And I gotta tell you, the mint chocolate cookies we sold were ORGASMIC! _**

**_Haha! See you guys on Monday... Hopefully. _**

**_ -C. G. Love_**


	15. Imma Pick You Up

_**(Chase's POV)**_

My eyes fluttered open, reaching for the blaring guitar solo of Avenged Sevenfold's 'Afterlife', coming from my phone. I lifted the phone from the nightstand, putting it to my ear and clicking the answer button, "Hello?"

"Good morning, sexy." I didn't recognize that voice.

"Tommy?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Sorry to ruin your day, but no." I stood there trying to piece it together, "It's Adam." he chuckled again.

"Oh, sorry Adam, hey. How are you?" I sat up, stretching.

"I'm good, thanks. Did I wake you?" Yes you did!

"No." I smiled

"Good. Listen, since I'm taking a visit and the band is recording the music, I was wondering if you'd want to chill tonight, grab a drink?" Was he asking me out?

_Okay, no, Chase. You're with Tommy and he knows that! He wouldn't ask you out, knowing you were devoted to someone else! _

_Right?_

"Uhm, sure. why not!" I shrugged.

He chuckled, "Great, I'll be there in a few hours so do you want to say around nine or so?"

This is NOT a date "I'll see you then!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up around then. Will you be at Lex's or your place?"

"Lex's probably."

"Perfect, because I have no idea where your house is!" he laughed(damn good thing he didn't know) and I smiled, then got a reality check.

"Oh shit, I have the show to do. I'm so sorry!" fuck.

He just laughed again, "Okay then, I'll see you at the show and we'll get drinks afterward!"

I sighed in relief and my smile returned, "Okay, I'll see you there."

"See you. Bye!"

"Bye."

I hung up and tossed my phone into the soft wool sheets. I rubbed my eyes, waking myself up before walking downstairs to make myself some coffee. I had slept overnight at Lex's. I always felt more at home there than with my family(You can tell we have a good relationship!), I felt more free and myself there!

"Hey, pour me some!" called Lex from the livingroom.

"Pour yourself some, _lazy bitch_!" I chuckled and she did the same, walking into the kitchen.

"So, mr. Morning Person," she came up behind me, "was that wakeup call from _someone special_?"

I shook my head, "It was someone... just not _him_." she looked down in disappointment.

She leaned against the counter beside me where I was pouring my coffee into a white mug, "Who was it then?" her eyes widened, "It wasn't Roger, was it?!"

I shot her a sarcastic glare, "Like he could ever find my number! He's waiting for _me_ to make the move, remember?"

She chuckled, "Sorry, forgot."

I smirked, pouring some milk into the mug, "Plus, after James saw us kissing at the club, I doubt _daddy dearest_ would be willing to talk to his _fag_ son!" I chuckled, mixing the hot drink and bringing it to my lips.

"So who called you anyway?" she asked, mixing her own cup and putting it to her lips

I pulled the cup away from my lips after taking a sip, "Adam."

she practically _choked_ before pulling the mug from her lips, "What?!"

"It's no big deal, we're just going to hang out after the show..."

"Where are you going?"

"Hell do I know" I chuckled, "Probably the club or something!"

"So what, you're going out with the man-whore that flirts with you every time your _boyfriend_'s around?" I rolled my eyes, taking another sip, "Does Tommy know?"

I swallowed, "Why is it so important that he knows?" What was Lex thinking? It's not like I was cheating. I would never cheat on Tommy, I love him!

Ok, that sounded weird...

But it was true, I loved him.

"Because if you don't tell him and later he finds out you and one of his close friends, _who keeps coming on to his boyfriend_, were out together, he's going to get suspicious. It could ruin your whole relationship over one night!" I just rolled my eyes again and walked to the kitchen table, setting my cup down and sitting. She sat beside me, "You have to tell him. Tell him now. Or don't even go out in the first place!" she cheered.

I huffed a long sigh, "Lex, I can't avoid Adam because of some superstition-"

"It's not a superstition, Chase!" Uhm, yes it is, Lex, "How would you feel if he went out with me and never told you?" It seemed every time she opened her mouth I felt the urge to roll my eyes. "Chase, think about it!"

I chuckled, "It's fine, Lex. I'll be fine!"

She sighed, "If this blows up later, don't expect me not to say 'I told you so'!"

I chuckled again, "I won't!"

* * *

"So is he coming to the show?" Lex asked, doing her makeup in her wide spread mirror on her dresser.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans from her closet, "Then we're going out for drinks." I pulled out a grey v-neck, changing into my jeans and taking off my shirt from the night before. She looked at me through the mirror, pausing before putting on her lip gloss.

"Oh my god, Chase," I turned to her, "what's with the big ass claw marks?!" I looked down, seeing red marks on both my hips and smirking at the memory they represented. She made a gagging noise and turned back to the mirror, "That's just disgusting..."

I just chuckled and went back to changing, "It drives him _wild_ when I moan..." I teased and she rolled her eyes, applying her gloss.

I pulled my shirt on and walked to the mirror to apply my makeup "Are you nervous?" she asked.

I shrugged, "A little, but I made it this far. Whatever happens from now on is fine with me!"

She smiled, "That's my boy!" I chuckled and applied a thin line of blue liner, "What happened to casual black?"

I shrugged again, "Why not put in a bit of colour for a change?" She smiled and stood from the dresser, picking out a few necklaces. I chuckled, "I'm the one on camera, yet _you're_ dressed more than _me_..."

She smirked, "While you're the one looking good for the cameras, I'm looking good for the guys!"

"That's my girl!" she giggled. "Did you grab condoms?" Oh, how I wish I were being sarcastic...

"Never go without 'em!" She cheered.

* * *

**_ I know it isn't much, but I'll see you guys on Frday! _**

**_Well, I wont exactly 'see' you... You know what I mean! _**


	16. If I Had You

_**Last chapter was kind of boring, so I figured I'd give you guys an extra... Whatev's! **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

There was twenty minutes before the show and I was waiting in the hall for Chase. In Idol we were there an hour before the doors even opened! Where the hell was he? Ok, Adam, chill. He'll be here any minute..

I turned to the glass doors, seeing the boy I was waiting for. Chase.

He was dressed in a light grey v-neck with a leather jacket over it where the sleeves were rolled to his elbow, and black skinny jeans. In all truth, he looked fucking good! I wanted to ravage is lips at that very moment, no matter who was watching. But I had to stay cool, I had the whole night to make my move.

He looked to me, his hazel eyes lit up and a sweet smile graced his face. He walked up to me, hugging me. I hugged back, gripping his jacket for only a moment before he pulled away, "You came!" he smiled. Fuck, he was so beautiful when he smiled! Okay, Adam, calm down...

I smirked in response, "I'm a man of my word!" I could see a girl come up behind him, sneering at me. The fuck was her problem? I ignored her and turned back to the beautiful boy in front of me, "Are you nervous?" He shook his head, keeping his adorable smile. My eyes turned to his neck, "What? no good luck charm or anything?"

He smirked, "I'm my own good luck charm!" I chuckled, shaking my head slightly. Then I got an idea.

"Turn around." He looked at me with a confused expression. I rolled my eyes, "Just do it."

He kept that same look, but he did as he was told. Good boy. I reached behind my neck and unchained one of my three necklaces, my handcuff necklace, pulling it away and slinging it over his head to tie it, "I wore this everyday in Idol. It was _my_ good luck charm." I pulled away and watched as he looked down at the chain, running his fingers over it before turning back to me.

"A-Adam, I can't-"

"Think of it as a gift." I smirked. I could see his thin cheeks turn to a light rose colour. He was so fucking adorable. I chuckled and hugged him, "Now hurry" I whispered into his ear, "you got a show to do."

I pulled away, looking into his eyes and smiling. He returned a smile before he ran down the hall to get ready. I turned to the girl who was still glaring at me. I stood there with the same smirk on my face as she slowly walked past me to the auditorium. I turned and walked through the same doors, finding my seat and waiting for the show to start.

* * *

_** (Chase's POV)**_

It seemed I was waiting for hours to go up, but now was my time and I was much calmer than usual with no idea why. It was the last three acts left and I was one of them, I should be shaking ike there's no tomorrow. But I was completely content at the moment. My hand reached up and my fingers brushed across the cuff-necklace Adam slipped on me earlier. He thought it could be a good luck charm for me, yet I was wearing my dogtags still that I always kept with me under my shirt. I wasn't about to tell him though. The only ones that knew were Lex and Tommy.

"Tonight, he is performing a song by someone who is actually in our audience tonight!" The crowd cheered and from what I saw from the other side that was visible, they were looking around for who. That just make me chuckle a bit. I was doing one of Adam's songs and I had no idea that he would be coming to the show. I doubted he actually even watched the show, but now he was going to watch me perform? Okay, now I was nervous... "This is _Castle Man_ by Adam Lambert, performed by Chase Baker!"

Then the audience screamed! I walked to centre stage where the mic stood and turned to the judges. I closed my eyes for a moment, reaching up and gripping my shirt where I felt the outline of my tags and the music started. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. Suddenly, I was alone and everyone had disappeared.

I finished the first chorus and went straight into the bridge, looking straight ahead.

_"And through the crowded memories _

_We next gave our heart and sea_

_And though the road leads back to you,_" I closed my eyes, "_Castle man, a friend in deed..._"

My eyes opened once more, looking up to the spotlight, "You_ always kept us inside.."_

It felt like the song ended way too soon and before I knew it, I was getting a standing O from jus about the whole auditorium. I couldn't help but smile at the affection I was getting. It was still so unreal being here, on stage, in front of thousands of people. I took one last glance around the crowd, seeing them cheer. I turned to my right, seeing Lex screaming her head off, making me chuckle. Then someone caught my eye...

There was Adam, staring up at me with a big beautiful smile from ear to ear. My smile widened to the point that it hurt and I looked closer. Was that... a gleam in his eye?

* * *

"You were amazing!" Lex shouted as she wrapped her arms around me tightly. That girl could be gentle, but when she hugged me, I. Can't. Breath.

I heard a chuckle from behind, "He was alright..." I turned, seeing Adam with the smirk he had earlier tonight. He spread his arms and wrapped them around me, whispering in my ear, "I take it the charm helped."

I pulled away, smiling at him and reaching for the necklace, "The necklace helped too." He chuckled, looking to Lex and his smirk faded. I didn't blame him. She was scowling at him. It seemed she'd probably been doing that the whole night. I felt bad for him for that.

He turned back to me, "So you ready to go?" I nodded and he put his hand on my back, turning us to the door. I turned back to Lex, seeing that same look on her face.

I looked back to Adam, "One sec?" he nodded and I ran to her, putting both hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes, "I'll be fine, okay? Don't you trust me?"

She sighed, "I trust you, it's _him_ I don't trust."

I rolled my eyes, "If things get outta hand, I'll call. Now stop worrying!" she nodded, keeping her same scowl. I leaned closer and kissed her forehead before I turned back to Adam and walked out the door with him. The drive was short, the club was crowded, but overall it was a good time.


	17. I Wanna Get You Alone

_**Chapter 17**_

_**(At the club)**_

He took my hand as he pushed through the crowd, getting out to the tables on the balcony of the building. We sat at the outside bar, taking shot after shot and talking about random shit. He decided to bring up my song choice, "So what made you choose one of _my_ songs? I mean there's millions of artists out there. Or were you kind of hoping I would be watching tonight?" he smirked.

I chuckled, "Oh please, I fell in love with this song before I even knew you were the one singing it!"

"Well how can you like a song without knowing who the artist is?"

"I like to test out a song and see if I like it so I know whether I like the song for the itself, or just because of the singer." he started laughing, "Don't laugh! The fact is most people don't even take a song into their judgement anymore. If they like the artist and the song is a peice of shit, they still like it just because they're in love with the one who sings it!"

He leaned a little closer, "So you didn't know if you'd like the song just because you're head over heels for me?" I playfully pushed his shoulder and he laughed, "C'mon, admit it- you like me!"

I shook my head, smiling, "I never said that! For all I know it could have been Prince or something!"

"So I'm like Prince?" I couldn't help but laugh and neither could he, "I always thought of myself as a miniature Freddie Mercury or something, but never Prince..."

"It was an example" I laughed, "You sound nothing like Prince!"

"Well what did you think when you heard the song?" he smirked.

I shrugged, "I thought it was pretty good"

"_Just _pretty good?" he leaned closer and I rolled my eyes, "You're quite the critic, aren't you?"

I chuckled, leaning a bit closer into the table, "I'm no Simon Cowell..." He giggled. I made Adam Lambert giggle. "How is he, anyway? Is he as _evil_ as they say?" I joked.

"Actually I've never really talked to him outside of the show, he's a busy man!" For a moment he just stared at me, his eyes moving back and forth between mine.

I smiled, "What?"

"I'm just... intrigued by you." I tilted my head slightly and he looked down for a moment before looking back, "You're just... I don't know."

I put my hand over his, giving him a soft stare, "What is it?"

I could see he wanted to say it, but he changed the subject, "You wanna dance?" I shrugged and he stood from his seat, oing beside me and reaching his hand out, "C'mon." I chuckled taking his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

I didn't know the song that was playing, but I didn't care either. He put my joined hands around his neck and threw his arms up, swaying his hips and mine with them. I laughed, keeping my eyes connected with his. It was nice. It was just me and a friend enjoyin the night with no drama, I needed this. He put is hands on my hips, pulling me closer as my body moved with his. The night was all going perfect. "Well look who it is..." fuck.

I turned my gaze from Adam, seeing no one other than James, standing a few feet from us. My hands slid from Adam's neck and gripped his shirt, pulling him into the crowd until we were out of James' sight, but I knew that wouldn't last. I pulled him close and eached my neck so I could speak into his ear, "We gotta go, now."

He pulled away looking into my eyes with a soft gaze, "Why?"

I looked back to the crowd, seeing James in sight behind a group of people trying to push through, "That guy over there," he looked to the crowd and back to me, "he's nothing but trouble."

"You wanna avoid him at all costs I'm guessing?" I knodded and he wrapped one arm around my waist, holding me tight, "Okay, we'll go around the crowd so he can't get us." I nodded again and he started pushing through the crowd to the right until we got to the wall. He kept me close as he walked along the wall to the exit. I looked back once more, seeing James looking around trying to spot us. I turned back to the door as he pulled me outside into the street. We turned the corner and walked towards his car. It was a nice car, black Ford Fuzion. I ran around the side and got in, he got in the driver's seat. The engine roared to life and he drove off.

* * *

_**(Back at Adam's suite)**_

We walked in the door of Adam's suite(fuck, it was bigger than Tommy's) setting my jacket down and taking off my shoes, walking to the center of the room. He closed the door and turned to me, gesturing to the bed, "Sit if you like." I nodded and sat down. He came and sat next to me, "So do you want to tell me who that guy was we were running from?" I sighed, looking down to the floor, "Chase?"

I looked into his soft, warm blue eyes, "Just some guy from my past, he's always stalking me and everything.." I didn't want to lie to him when he was being so sweet to me, but now wasn't the time to spill my dirty laundry.

He nodded, "Oh, one of those..." I tilted my head a bit, he chuckled, "you know- those creepy stalker guys who think you're together and won't rest until you are? I have hundreds of them. One actually lives a few blocks from my house!" I couldn't help but laugh a little and he laughed with me, "I love my fans with all my heart, and I tell them to be themselves, don't be afraid. But that doesn't mean they have to scare the shit out of me to show it!"

I calmed down a bit, "Love is blind!" I said, pulling myself towards the pillows of the bed and resting against the headboard

"And a little scary..." he added, crawling towards me, "So tell me, was the girl from earlier Lex?"

"Yeah, sorry about her..."

He shook his head, chuckling, "Don't worry about it, she's just being a good friend!" I smiled, his chuckle faded to a smirk, "I don't blame her. A boy as cute as you needs protection..." excuse me?

I didn't understand why, but I was just getting lost in his captivating blue eyes.

Slowly, he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. He put his hand to my cheek and my eyes slipped shut, kissing back. Something took over my body and I was reacting to his touch, gripping his wrist. He started straddling my waist, deepening our kiss and running his free hand down my chest. I heard a zip noise and I snapped out of his trance.

I put my hand to his chest, trying to push him off. But he wouldn't budge. His hand reached in and rubbed against my boxers. A soft moan ripped from my throat into his mouth, and I felt him smirk against my lips. I gripped his shirt tightly, trying to hold back my urge. I pushed him with whatever strength I had, but it was all fading under his touch.

I felt a loss of touch from the thin fabric of my boxers, but soon felt it again, underneath the fabric. I gasped and my lips finally tore from his, turning my head to the side and breathing heavily. He started pumping and his lips clashed with my neck, making more moans pour from my mouth. I was trying so hard to tell him to stop, but my words were lost under a wave of ecstacy. I didn't want this, so why was my body reacting so easily to his touch?

He started to pump faster and my jaw clenched, trying to hold back my moans. His teeth grazed my skin, sending chills down my spine before he bit down into my flesh, sucking and nipping at my skin. My grip on his shirt tightened and my other hand reached behind his head and tugged at his raven locks. That just made him bite down harder, making my teeth part and ripping another moan out of me.

He lifted his free hand to my jaw, gripping my chin. His lips parted from my neck and I turned my head, looking into his eyes. He pumped again and my head slammed against the headboard, shutting my eyes tightly and moaning loudly. He gripped my chin again and forced me to look into his lust-filled eyes. He pumped again, but he wouldn't let me take my gaze off him. Something I hadn't noticed until that moment... my pants had been off for about a minute now.

His lips clashed with mine and my body's automatic reaction was to kiss back, gripping his hair tighter. I heard another zip noise and realized he was discarding himself of his pants. I wanted to pull away from him, but as much as my brain was telling me to, my body was in full trance. He ripped my boxers from me and threw them across the room, his with them. I was laid on my back, him ontop of me with his boner stabbing my thigh and mine in his hand.

He pulled away and I rested my head on the pillow beneath me, facing the wall to my side and breathing heavily. Next thing I knew, my head was tilted back, looking at the headboard and a loud groan ripping from my throat. I looked to Adam. He had my legs spread apart and two fingers pressed inside me, scissoring me as they pumped in and out. He brought his lips back to mine, kissing me hard, passionate, as he added a third finger. His lips tore from mine and he leaned down to my ear, whispering seductively, "I want to make you feel good..." My head ripped back as he added the fourth finger, practically screaming in ecstacy.

He removed his fingers and I was left there, breathless. I didn't want to be here, so why was I? He came back up to me, kissing me with the same passion as before. He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and my eyes widened. Oh no...

He thrusted into me, making me cry out, "AAAH!" the man was fucking _huge_! My head ripped back and I clenched the sheets tightly. Another thrust, I buried my forehead into the pillow, "AAAAGH, A-ADAM!"

He gripped my hair and pulled, forcing me to look at him as he thrust again. I felt like I was going to break at any moment, but at the same time it felt so fucking good. I gripped the sheets tighter, my fists were turning white. As I looked into his eyes, I saw lust, clouded by another feeling...

But what?

His lips clashed to mine again with another thrust and I wrapped my legs around his waist, clenching my fists tighter. His hands left my hair and grabbed my hands, pulling

them from the fabric of the sheets and putting them on his shoulders. He rolled us over and made me straddle him as he put both hands on my hips, bringing me down onto him. I wailed out, gripping his shoulders tightly and, most likely, drawing blood.

He pulled me down again as he thrusted up into me, making me cry out and wrap my arms around his neck, arching my chest against his. "A-Adam" I whined. I liked the feel of his warm, heavy breaths against my sweaty flesh, his hands wrapping around my lower back as he brought me back down on him and him into me.

"Chase" he breathed onto my skin, drawing more moans and whines from me. His pace sped up, making my pitch higher and my moans more fequent. Then he started speeding and I was losing it at that point. One of my hands reached up and gripped his raven-coloured locks, tugging them back. "F-fuck!" he shouted, "C-Chase-UNF!"

I couldn't take much more of this, I was getting closer to my peek, "A-Adam, I-I'm-AAGH!"

He looked into my eyes with our foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily, "Together" he panted. I grit my teeth with heavy breaths and loud moans pouring from both of us.

"A-Adam, I.. I c-can't- AGH, GOD!" I whined, keeping my eyes locked with his, "A-Adam!" I whined again.

"Yes.. You c-can." He pulled me tight against him, thrusting harder and faster, "Chase..." he was moaning my name and I was moaning his, keeping our gazes met and the same heavy breaths. "I'm close too," he practically whined, "C-Chase, I.. AGH!"

"A-ADAM!" I cried out, ripping my head back and squeezing my eyes shut as white danced across my vision. He threw his head into my chest, shooting inside me as I exploded onto both our stomachs. He looked up to me and I brought my forehead back to his, looking down as he kept his eyes on me. We stayed in that position for a while, trying to catch our breaths, but slightly failing. I turned my gaze to him, the lust was gone from his eyes, but the other emotion was still there. I still had no idea what though. He reached beside him and grabbed his shirt, using it to wipe off the white substance on my stomach, then his, keeping his eyes on me as he cleaned us both off.

We didn't move from that position, we didn't speak, we just stayed there, gazes locked together. There was something about this moment I liked, but the whole situation I hated at the same time.

He turned to his side, pulling the covers away and laying me down with him on top of me. He gripped my sides, pulling out before he collapsed next to me, breathless. We laid there, staring at eachother for a few moments. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off.


	18. Take Shelter and Hide Forever

_**Chapter 18**_

_**(The Next Morning)**_

I opened my eyes, seeing a figure next to me. My eyes adjusted, seeing Adam fast asleep, looking oh so beautiful. Then a wave came over me, what happened last night.

My eyes widened and I practically jumped from the bed. Fuck, bad idea. I felt this sharp pain in my lower back and my ass, but I could bare it. I scanned the room, running around to retrieve my clothes. "Goodmorning, beautiful" fuck.

I turned, seeing Adam sitting in his king size bed, his blanket at his hips. Fuck, he was so beautiful.. Snap out of it, Chase! I weakly replied to him, "Goodmorning." He stretched his arms and tilted his head to the side before he straightened himself out and looked back to me as I slipped on my boxers on and tried sliding my legs through my pantlegs.

He stood from the bed, his fully naked body completely exposed, "Last night was amazing..." I had my back turned to him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him, "You were amazing." He kissed my neck and I couldn't stop the soft moan that tore from my lips, my eyes sliding shut. He smirked against my skin, sliding his tongue against my bare neck and pouring another soft moan from me. He wrapped his arms around my chest, putting his lips to my ear, "Hope I didn't hurt you too bad..."

My eyes shot open, gasping as I felt his warm hand against the fabric of my jeans, "A-Adam I-I..." I slid from is touch, facing him. His eyes softened and his sweet smile faded. I swallowed, hard, hating to say what I was about to, "I have to go" I grabbed my shirt off the floor and walked to the door, running out of the suite and down the hall.

I pulled myself into the elevator and leaned against the silver wall as the metal doors closed, shutting me off from the rest of the world. I dropped my gaze to the side, letting the tears pour. I hated myself, I hated myself for what I'd done, I hated myself for being so weak... For betraying Tommy.

I couldn't go back to Lex, she'd know. I couldn't go to anyone else's. There was one place I could, as much as I hated it...

* * *

I walked in the door, closing it as quiet as possible and running up the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and slumped over to my bed, throwing my jacket onto it and walking to my mirror that lay against the wall on the floor.

I reached into the wooden chest next to it and pulled out my makeup remover and a bag of cotton balls. I dabbed the remover onto a ball and put it to my eye, ridding me of my smudged blue liner. I'd cried so much on my way home, I didn't have any left anymore. Only my haunting thoughts running through my mind, scolding myself each time I pressed the cotton to my face.

I was a whore.

I felt like a whore.

I betrayed Tommy. I betrayed myself. I felt nasty, like scum. I should feel that. Worst of all...

I enjoyed it. I enjoyed his touch. I enjoyed his large arms where I strangely felt safe. I enjoyed staring into his deep oceanic blue eyes. I...

No. I didn't like it. I couldn't like it. I couldn't like him. Adam was just another guy looking for someone to fuck, he didn't know love and he sure as fuck didn't love me. It wasn't in his nature. But... No. That was out of my control. I didn't like _any_ of it! I couldn't.

But why was I so conflicted with this?

* * *

I avoided Adam as much as I could the next few days, hoping he'd gone back to LA. I remember practicing in the mirror to fake a smile for Lex when she asked me about that night, but she never did. Not once. I had to focus on the show, it was the finally. I had to ignore all thoughts of him. I couldn't think of what happened that night. I had to pick a song and my options were low.

"Ron Pope?" asked Lex, sitting on her bed and setting two cups of tea down on the table next to the bed.

"I already auditioned with the only one of his songs I now." I replied, taking one of the cups into my hands and sipping it as my pencil dropped from my fingers to the notebook that sat at my crossed legs.

"Hedley?"

"sang 'For The Nights I Can't Remember' at the fourth round."

she sighed, "I don't know, _Shane Dawson_?!" I gave her a sarcastic look. She sighed again, reaching for her binder, "You're on your own, I got homework to do!"

I sighed, setting my cup down and closing my notebook, "I'll just do this later then..." I reached my hand out, "Pass my binder?" she turned around, reaching to the floor and retreiving my black leather binder. I heard a gliding of paper and she handed the binder to me before turning again and retrieving a peice of loose leaf.

"Chase," she said, unfolding the paper, "what's this?" my eyes widened and I tried to retrieve the paper from her hands, but I was too slow. She stood from the bed, slowly pacing around the room, "What is this poetry? You write poetry, Chase?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not poetry," I sighed, bowing my head "it's lyrics."

She tilted her head, walking towards me, "Your lyrics?" I knodded. She sat down on the bed, handing me the paper, "May I hear a little?" I snatched it from her, but she snatched it back before I could hide it away. "C'mon, let me hear it!"

"It's not even good-"

"Chase, c'mon!"

I sighed, closing my eyes, "_I'm holding onto hope but taken back by fear. Knowing what I've done and why I'm standing here..._" I heard a gasp from her and I kept going, "... _If you don't want me to stay,_" I opened my eyes, seeing Lex wide eyed and smiling. "_I'll say my peace and then I'll go my way._" I shrugged, staying silent.

Her entire face lit up, "You can sing that for the next round!"

I gave her my signature _are you off yor meds_ look, "Would they let me?"

Her smile widened and she shrugged, grabbing my arms, "It's the final show, who cares what anyone thinks?! You've made it this far, haven't you?" I looked into her adorable brown eyes, something about them was pushing me farther into it and I knodded, smiling at her. She wrapped her arms around me, "C'mon, we're going to celebrate!" she jumped from the bed and rushed to her closet.

My brows furrowed, "What about homework?"

She kept her eyes scanning her clothes, "We both have all our credits, we're fine! Now get dressed..." I chuckled as she tossed a low, black vneck at me and grey, torn skinnies with a few rings and a long cross necklace that hung at my diaphram. I had to admit, she had style.

We didn't go to the usual club, we went to another place, a classier place. Still no idea what the name was.

"Chase!" I turned, seeing Mike and Stace walking to our table. My eyes it up as he walked behind me, wrapping his arms around me and huggin me tightly. He pulled away and grabbed a seat, Stace sitting next to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, suprized.

He pointed to the redhead next to me, "Lex told us about your big finale suprize. So you're doing your own song?"

I knodded, leaning into the table, "But I need the music, I have to talk to the producers about it-"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Chase, it's fine. We have an amazing band at the show and they have created amazing songs in two hours from scratch!"

"So do we get a preview?" Stace asked.

I shrugged, "You've just gotta wait till the show like everybody else!"

It was a good night so far. We were taking shot after shot, joking around, talking about the most pointless topics. Then Mike brought something to mind that made my heart skip a beat at the sound of his name, "So when is Tommy coming back?"

I took a second to swallow my drink, "He's supposed to be back in two more days!" I cheered getting all jittery that the man I love was coming back to my arms.

They all chuckled, taking another drink. Stace took another sip of her shirley temple. I knew how much she wanted to drink with us, feel the alcohol burn down her throat, but she was driving that night and I wasn't going to let her take any risks. "Chase?" I turned to her, seeing the guilt in her eyes, "I.. I'm sorry for telling Tommy you-" I cut her off.

"Stace, it's fine. We worked it out and I'm not mad at all. I didn't know how to bring it up on my own anyways so you did me a favor!" I laughed.

"So what does he think about you age?" Mike asked.

"I'm on restriction till next saturday" I groaned, taking another shot.

Lex leaned over to me, grinning, "You still have a hand, use it." she teased. I punched her arm, glaring at her and she just laughed, "You can last a little longer, it's fine!"

"I hope you're right."

She looked over the side of the balcony of the club, scanning the room of dancers. Her brows furrowed, "Chase," I turned to the crowd, looking for whatever she was staring at, "see anyone familiar?" I didn't like her tone at all.

I looked into the crowd, seeing no one other than James, grinding against some girl in the middle of the crowd. My eyes widened, "Shit, we gotta go."

"Why?" Stace asked "Who is it?"

Lex turned to her, "Trouble. Which is why we need to get out of here now."

I turned to them, "No you guys stay, I'll go."

Lex grabbed my hand as I was about to leave the table, "Chase-"

"I'm fine, Lex. You guys have fun, celebrate! I'm tired anyway, I'm going home and I'm going to bed."

I turned to mike and Stace, "Are you going to be okay?" Mike asked. I knodded and smiled, turning away from them and walking down the stairs.

I got out of there unseen. It was fairly cold out and I was in a thin black sweater. I zipped up my sweater and crossed my arms, trying to warm up a bit as I turned the corner to an almost deserted street. Everyone had to be out or asleep at this time so it was no wonder no one was out. I turned a corner, turning into a back lane.

I wasn't one to get scared at the sounds of the night, but something about this night. I had a bad feeling, but I kept on. "Hey fag" I heard a man call from behind. Fuck.

I started walking faster and faster, but he kept calling to me. I walked faster until I was in a full sprint. He kept calling to me and I could hear other voices with him, he wasn't alone. My heart was pounding and my sides hurt, but I kept running. I looked back, seeing what seemed like five of them running after me. Before I could look back I ran into something... someone.

I looked infront of me, seeing a man that towered over me with a large, terrifying smirk on his stubbled jawline. I stepped back, hearing James call to me. I turned to him, seeing the same smirk on his face. It terrified me, but I tried my best to hide my fear. I wouldn't give him that pleasure, he didn't deserve shit. "What are you running from, Chase?" he asked, standing a few feet from me. I was surrounded. "We just want to talk..."

I clenched my jaw, "I've seen the way you talk, not interested."

he chuckled, circling me, "Why not? You're a man, aren't you?" the others chuckled like the bigotted minions they were, "Or is that different for _fags_?"

I smirked, "Why don't you ask _daddy dearest_?" his smile faded and he took a step towards me, stopping himself before taking another. I chuckled, looking around me, "Maybe one of your friends knows..." I could see their smies fade one by one.

He stepped infront of me, "You've got a mouth on you brother, Roj always liked that about you..." Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, holding my stomach and groaning in pain, "... Me not so much." I looked to him, anger raging through me. I pulled myself up, only to be kneed in the stomach and thrown back to the ground. "C'mon, _fag_, fight." he ordered, circling me as his friends cheered like morons. "C'mon, you're used to getting your ass beat by your boyfriend, not to mention your friend from the other night-" yeah right, like he was going to bring Adam up as a fuck-buddy.

I gripped his shirt, ramming my fist into his gut and watching as he fell to the ground and I rose to my feet, "Sorry, you're not my type."

He groaned, lifting his gaze to me before speaking to the man behind me, "Get him." My smile dropped as arms wrapped around me, pulling me to the wall next to us. Another joined him, gripping one of my wrists as he gripped the other. "You know," James said, walking to me, "for a _fag_, you got an arm. No wonder Roj liked you so much..."

"Why are you doing this, James? This is between blood, it doesn't concern you-"

"This is between family, blood or not. That's what he wants you to understand. He wants you to let go, apologize to us-"

I chuckled, glaring at him, "Ok, I'm sorry..." he smirked a bit, "I'm sorry that you're just as clueless as him and your phsychotic mother." his smirk faded to a devilish glare, but that didn't stop me, "But what do I know? I'm just a worthless _fag_, right?" his fist collided with my jaw, slamming my head against the brick wall and drawing blood from my lower lip as it skid across the bricks. I kept my eyes to the ground.

"I'll let that one slide, but don't think I'll give you a second chance..." slowly, I turned my gaze back to him, seeing all the anger that burned through his eyes and his curled lip. I smirked. That just made him angrier..

He brought his fist back, but I had to say one last thing before he beat the absolute shit out of me, "Go ahead, beat me senseless. It won't change the fact that I'm not afraid of you!" he lowered his fist, but his eyes lit up and his smirk returned.

I knew from that moment I was in trouble.


	19. Don't Wanna See You Out In The Cold

_**Who wants a double chapter?! **_

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"I know. I'll be back next week and then we'll talk" I sighed into my phone.

"No, Adam," Brad whined from the other end. He was in another one of his bitch-fits, "come home, now!"

"I-I can't, Cheeks. I have work to do out here! I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Yes I was lying to one of my closest friends, but I wasn't about to tell him I was staying here for a boy, and I couldn't go back when all that was on my mind was Chase. Why did he run off without a word? Did I hurt him that night? Was it something I said? I wanted to find him, but I didn't know where he lived, and I wouldn't dare go to Lex's.

I had to find him, somehow.

I'd called numerous times, but all he's ignored. Why was he avoiding me?

I heard a sigh from the other line, "Ugh, fine, Adam. Call me when you're coming home."

"I will, bye." I hung up, throwing my phone in my pocket and pacing around my room. It was the biggest one in the hotel and it was absolutely beautiful. But I didn't care for that, I _needed_ to see Chase, I had to find him.

I'm driving myself mad! I had to just get out of here, I needed a walk. I walked to the table on the way to the door, grabbing my jacket and slipping it on as I walked out.

It was a nice night, there weren't many people out in the cold weather. I didn't get why people wanted to hide away when it was so beautiful out, I liked the cold! I liked how the snow lit up the city. I hadn't told anyone about this, but I'd been considering buying a place out here. Don't get me wrong, LA is my home, but sometimes I needed to get away. Winnipeg was a place I could roam the streets to clear my head. No one really cared if you were Adam Lambert, they cared if you were around longer than a few years and not some _fag singer who could sing like a black woman_! I was just another person out here.

"Fucking fag!" I heard from the back lane I was passing. I turned and my eyes widened, seeing a group of men in hoodies walking away from a limp figure that lay on the icy ground on their side. I waited there till the men disappeared into the night before I ran to the limp body.

I knelt down, resting my hand on his shoulder, "I-it's okay, you're going to be fine..." I said softly.

"A-Adam" he said faintly. My eyes widened, turning the body over and looking over Chase's marked face. His bottom lip was cracked and bleeding, his left cheek was bruised. Worst of all...

His pants were at his knees.

"Chase?" I was trying so hard to hold back the tears, but they were threatening to burst. I wrapped my arms around him, "C'mon. Can you move?"

He nodded, "yeah" he groaned.

I lifted him to a sitting position, "Wrap your arms around my neck." he did as he was told, groaning in pain from each little movement he made. I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around him, picking him up in my arms and carrying him(bridal style), "It's okay, Chase." was the last thing I said to him before he was out.


	20. Don't Run Away

_**Part 2 of your double feature! Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**(Chase's POV)**_

My eyes were closed, but I was awake now. I heard everything around me; I heard the shuffling across the room, the water running from the sink in the bathroom to my far left. I felt the layers of warm blankets that covered up to my mid-chest area. I heard the shuffling again, getting louder as it came closer to me, then I felt a warm damp cloth lightly pressed to my forehead.

My eyes fluttered open, seeing Adam in the corner of my eye holding the cloth with his eyes pointed down. Something was troubling him, a bad memory or something. "A-Adam" my voice was dry and faded.

His eyes turned to me and a sweet, tender smile appeared on his perfectly shaped jawline, "You're awake." He turned his eyes to the nightstand, reaching and retrieving a red mug filled with a hot red substance inside. white faded steam rose from the surface and blended with the air, "It's hot, be careful. It's tea with honey!" His voice was warm, comforting. Why was he being so nice to me? After what we did... what I did.

I pushed my thoughts aside and sat up as I took the mug from him, lifting the rim to my chapped lips and taking small sips, enjoying the feel of the warm liquid glide down my throat and setting it down between my legs to speak, "What... What happened?"

His smile faded and so did the warmth in his tone, "I found you in a back lane, beaten pretty badly. I saw a group of guys walking away..." I could see the tears building in his once comforting blue eyes, his voice cracked and pale as he spoke, "I didn't know it was you until I heard you speak..." I watched as a single tear ran down his cheek, the rest still being held back, ".. Then I realized what they really did when I noticed you're pants were down." I sat there speechless. I had nothing to say, there was nothing I could say.

I set the mug on the nightstand and wrapped my arms around him, he didn't hesitate to do the same. His hands gripped the fabric of my shirt, holding me tightly. What I had to endure was bad enough, the fact that Adam was there made it all the more painful.

He nuzzled his face into my neck and I brought my hand up, stroking his raven locks. He kissed my cheek softly before he pulled away, looking into my eyes. I brought my hands up, wiping his tears with my thumbs. His smile began to reappear and the warmth in his face returned, that made me smile with him.

I don't know what it was, but I was beginning to get lost in his light blue eyes and his face started drifting closer to me. Our lips connected and I was in a trance.

My hand slipped from his cheeks, sliding down his chest but he caught it. He brought it back up and pressed it against the middle of his chest, sliding his hand over mine. I felt the rhythm of his heart speed up as our kiss deepened, his tongue slipping between my teeth and exploring my mouth. He climbed on top of me, keeping his hand over mine as it was pressed to his warm chest.

His touch.

His lips.

His hands.

His...

My eyes shot open and I pushed him away with the hand that was against him, breaking the trance and looking into his eyes, breathing heavily. I saw all the confusion in his eyes, the want to reconnect and fall back into that trance. I wanted to bring my lips back to his, to feel his touch..

No. snap out of it, Chase!

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes were warm, considerate, but confused.

I pushed him back a bit more and he sat there, staring at me. I swallowed the large unbearable lump in my throat, looking to the floor, "I have to go."

I pulled myself from the bed and headed for the door, opening it and running out. My ears were ringing so much I didn't hear Adam calling me until he was right behind me, "Chase!" he grabbed my wrist and spun me, forcing me to look into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this," I tried pulling out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go, "I have to go."

He grabbed my other wrist and pulled me closer to him, "Why not? Tell me." I kept trying to pull out of his hold, but his grip only tightened, "Tell me, Chase!" He let go of one wrist and gripped my jaw, forcing me to look at him. His voice softened as he spoke again, "Tell me."

I sighed, "Adam, I can't do this. Last night was never supposed to happen..." His hand dropped from my chin. I could see the hurt in his eyes and it was like I was stabbing him in the heart. I hated myself so much right now. I betrayed Tommy and I was breaking Adam's heart. "It _shouldn't_ have happened."

His brows furrowed, "Chase, is... Did I do something?"

I shook my head, "No, _I_ did something. I should've pulled away, I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have..." I was holding back the tears.

He gripped my shoulders, making me look at him, "Chase, it's not your fault. I came on to you, it's my fault!" I turned my gaze to the floor in disbelief and he pulled me closer, looking into my eyes again, "Chase, it's okay to feel this way. I feel the same!"

"No, Adam, you don't understand..."

"What don't I understand?" he asked, concerned. I thought he knew, I honestly did.

"It's wrong! It's cheating!"

His eyes widened, letting go of me, "_Cheating_? There's... There's someone else?" I nodded, "Who? Do I know them?"

"I-I thought you knew-"

"Who is it?" he asked sternly.

"Tommy, it's Tommy." his mouth slightly opened in a light gasp and I took a step towards him, "That's why I was avoiding you. We shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't-"

"Chase," he gripped my arms, "it's going to be okay. We won't tell him, okay?" How could he do this? After what I did, he was willing to keep it from his best friend.

"Adam, I can't ask you-"

"And I can't hurt him!" his eyes grew cold, dark, "I'm not doing this for you," he swallowed and I could see the tears he was holding back, "I'm doing it for Tommy." he stepped back, looking away, "Now go."

I took a step towards him, "Adam-"

"GO!" I turned and ran to the elevator, slipping in just before it closed and leaning against the wall, letting the tears flow.

I didn't see or talk to Adam for the next two days, I just hung out with Lex and Mike. I didn't know whether he was still in the city or if he'd left. I wanted to thank him, but I wanted to take every second of the last week back. I wanted to apologize to both Adam and Tommy for what I did. I wanted to be back in that alley, experiencing the pain and hearing the slurs all over again.

* * *

"So are you dressing up?" I looked up at Lex, who was fixing her makeup.

My brows furrowed, "Beg pardon?" I asked.

she rolled her eyes and gave me a sarcastic look, "For Tommy?!"

My eyes widened. Fuck, I forgot Tommy was coming back tonight. "Y-yeah." I jumped from the bed and ran to the closet.

"Did you seriously forget-?"

"I didn't forget!" I shouted, shuffling through my clothes."Shit! I can't find anything..."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the closet, pulling me to her dresser, "Don't worry, I saved it for you in case this would happen." She reached into her drawer and pulled out my old _ACDC_ shirt and some navy blue skinnies. She smirked, "I thought you needed a beak from the button down shirts and all the black..." I smiled and quickly changed before she set me down again, pulling out her makeup bag. "Ditch the regular liner today, let's go smokey for our little Thomas!" I chuckled and closed my eyes, feeling the light swipes of a brush across my eyelids.

* * *

"UGH, where is he?!" I was suprized that it was coming from Lex and not me. I was anxious to see him, I was, but not to the extreme that Lex was. Fuck, where is he?

"You're not even his boyfriend and you're freaking out more than me!" I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "Well someone has to and since you're not-" she was cut short and I turned.

There with his duffle in hand and guitar over his shoulder, my tall, blonde, brown-eyed beautiful boyfriend, Tommy. He was staring right at me, wide eyed. He dropped his duffle and set his guitar on top of it before walking to me, me walking to him. We both started to walk faster and faster till we were running to one another.

He came to a stop as I kept running. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me in the air, kissing me as if we had been separated for seven months. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, gripping his hair and tugging it. He moaned into my mouth, slipping his tongue past my teeth and exploring the caverns of my mouth, making me moan back. He set me down, our lips still connected and his hand caressing my cheek.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes, "I missed you so much." he smiled.

"I missed you too." I said softly, resting my hand over his. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Do I get any hugs?" Lex said, walking towards us.

"You'll get your turn," I said, "but I just got my boyfriend back so chill!"

He chuckled, letting go of me and wrapping his arms around Lex.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**_


	21. A Loaded Smile

_**What the heck! How bout another treat?! **_

* * *

Lex went back to her place and I went with Tommy to his hotel. He flopped down on the bed and I set his guitar down, walking to the bed and crawling next to him. I laid on my side as he laid on his back, eyes closed. "So," his voice was low, tired, "did you miss me?"

I smiled, "Every second of every day." a beautiful grin lit his face, but his eyes stayed closed. "Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Since I got on that plane I only dreamed of getting off and running back to you." He lifted his arm and wrapped it around my neck, pulling me against his side. I brushed my lips against his, hearing him moan softly.

I smirked, brushing them again. He caressed my cheek and brought my lips to his, kissing me softly then deeper. He pulled me on top of him, running his hands up and down my sides. He put one hand on my back, running it down the middle and sending chills down my spine.

I pulled away, looking into his eyes, "I really missed you." I said softly. I saw an idea flash in his eyes as they opened and a slight smirk graced his lips.

"How much exactly?" next thing I knew, I was pinned with him hovering over me, "tell me, Chase." He brushed his lips over mine. I tried grabbing them with my own, but he pulled away too quickly. He leaned to my ear, "What did you miss?"

"Your voice..." he brushed his lips against my neck, making me moan softly.

"What else?" he asked, leaving sweet kisses along my skin.

"hmmm, your lips." he brushed his tongue against my skin again, making me shiver. I felt his warm hands running down my sides, one stopping at my knee and bending it up in one swift movement, making me gasp, "Y-your hands..." He started rubbing his hand up and down my leg and slowly moving his groin against mine, moans poured out of me. The fabric of my jeans made it painful as my bulge was trying to break free and I wanted nothing more than for my beautiful blonde to strip me of my clothes and ravage my body. His name rolled off my bottom lip in a heavy but quiet, needy breath, "Tommy..."

His hands slid under my shirt and I shivered at the feel of his cold fingertips, pulling a whine from my lips. He ground hard against me in one quick movement, making me moan at an uncontrollable tone and I felt his hand cringe. He pulled his lips to my ear, whispering softly, "How badly did you miss me?" fuck, he was doing this again.

His finger swept over one of my now hard nipples, making my back arch slightly and my hands grip the sheets. He chuckled softly, "Someone's eager." he swiped his finger over my nipple again, making me whine.

"Tommy, I-I need you" I whined, gripping the hair behind his head and pulling him close to me, "please..." he pulled away and both his hands fell to my hips, gripping them as he rocked against me, pulling more moans and whines from me. "Tommy" I whined again, feeling his lips clash with my neck and his teeth biting down, "F-fuck, Tommy!"

"I want you so bad, Chase," he said against my skin. I could only reply with more loud moans combined with whines, "You have no idea." he rocked against me, **hard**, and my hands reached for the hem of his pants. He swatted my hands away and rocked again, harder, pinning my hands above my head and letting his lips hover over mine. He rocked once more, really hard, making me practically scream, "It's too bad we still have two more days."

Wait... WHAT?

He pulled away from me, looking at me with his seductive, wanting brown eyes. I reached for him, but he pulled away, smirking at me. He chuckled, "We can't until your birthday! Sorry Chase..."

I sighed, laying my head against the pillow, "You're a fucking asshole..."

He chuckled again, "I know!" There was a knock at the door. He climbed back on top of me pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped from my throat. He pulled away, looking into my eyes and I whined from the loss, "I'll get it." He pulled himself from the bed and walked to the door. I closed my eyes and began to drift off, "Adam!" fuck.

My eyes shot open and I looked to the door, seeing Adam slip through the door. He didn't take even a glance at me, he kept his gaze on Tommy, "Hey, How was your flight?"

Tommy smiled, "It was good, thanks! When did you get here?"

Adam shrugged, "I got here a few days ago! Listen, I was wondering if you were free tonight? Monte's here, Isaac just got in, we got the girls here!"

The beautiful blonde nodded, "Sounds great, just give us a few minutes and we'll go!"

His brows furrowed, then he turned to me and his expression faded. He turned back to Tommy and his smile reappeared, "I'll wait out in the hall-"

Tommy put his hand to Adam's shoulder, pulling him more in the room and leading him to the bed, "C'mon, you don't have to wait out there, Chase doesn't bite... I do."

Adam chuckled and sat down at the edge of the bed, I pulled myself up and sat against the headboard while Tommy ran to the bathroom with a thin pencil of liner. It was awkward having him right across from me. But Adam was Tommy's best friend, I couldn't avoid him as much as I wanted to.

"So how have you been?" he asked. His voice was cold, quiet.

I swallowed that unbearable lump in my throat, "Fine. How about you?"

"Fine." I had my eyes to the sheets, not wanting to make contact with him. I felt ashamed with myself, what I did, what we did. He turned to me, "Look, Chase, I had no idea-"

I cut him off, meeting his gaze, "Adam, let's just let it go."

He kept his voice low, looking at me, "How can we let it go?"

"I don't know, but we have to! For Tommy..."

"Tommy is the exact reason I can't let it go! He's my best friend, Chase-"

"And he's my lover!" We were whispering, but if we were speaking normally we'd be screaming our heads off, "You think thi isn't kiling me too?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well it wasn't before-"

"We were drunk, I didn't know what came over me! And it's not just me here, you're his best friend-"

"I didn't know you two were dating!"

I rolled my eyes, "Then you're not _that_ close I guess..."

"Coming from his cheating _lover?_! you do know it takes two, not three to make a relationship work, right?" I rolled my eyes again and laid back against the headboard, "If you really cared about him, you would have told me."

"I tried but-"

"But what, Chase?"

I sighed, leaning closer to him and resting my hand over his, "Can we not talk about this now?" he looked to the side and I lifted my hand from his, putting it to his chin so he had to face me, "Please, Adam?" his eyes softened to my plead and I dropped my hand from his chin.

He sighed, closing his eyes, "Alright," he looked back to me, "We'll talk about it later." I nodded, laying back against the headboard and hearing the door click open.

We both turned to the stunning blonde that stood in the doorway, "You ready?" he asked. Adam nodded and he turned his eyes to me.

He had a newly applied layer of black liner. Even with the black ring around his eyes he looked beautiful. No matter what, he looked beautiful! I smiled, pulling myself from the bed, "Let's go!"

He chuckled, walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my waist, holding me close. He kissed my cheek softly and turned to Adam, "Let's go then!"


	22. I Know This Flame Isn't Dying

****The drive was quick to the place Monte and Isaac were at, Reyna and Keisha were already at the club to meet us. We went up stairs to the quiet part of the club, grabbed a booth and ordered drinks. I could see Tommy was tired, but I guess the others didn't. the rest were deep in a conversation while Tommy and I sat back and listened...

Well I wasn't really listening, I was spacing. At leased I was until I felt Tommy's hands trailing up and down the inside of my thigh, sending chills down my spine.

I turned my head to him, seeing a smirk on his face as he brought his lips to mine. I wanted him, I wanted his touch, "Tommy" I said against his lips and he smirked again, reaching his hand back up and sliding his fingers over the buttons of my jeans.

He brought his hand back down, cupping between my legs and bringing his lips to my ear, "I wish I could take you right here," I clenched my jaw, feeling his hand rub up and down as I tried to hold back my moans, "in front of all these people," I gripped his wrist, but that didn't stop him, "give it to you till you scream." I gripped tighter, letting a single soft moan slip my lips. "Eager are we?" he chuckled, "Don't worry you'll get it... in two days." fuck.

He pulled his hand away, smirking at me and I wrapped my hand behind his head, pulling him closer and smashing my lips to his. He moaned into my mouth before I pulled away my lips hovering over his, "You're going to torture me until my birthday, aren't you?"

He chuckled softly, "I'm just teasing. If you want torture, I'll give you torture..." well that answers that.

I grinned, "You're a fucking asshole."

"And that's why you love me" he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I moaned softly into his mouth. I wanted him so much, his touch, his warm sweaty body against mine...

"Would you two get a room?" I heard Monte call from the other side of the table and the rest of them just laughed... everyone but Adam.

"Easy, Monte," Isaac chuckled, "they just might and then the hotel will kick them out for noise complaints, then they'll have to bunk with us!" Keisha and Reyna giggled while Monte made a look of disgust and leaned back in his chair.

I just chuckled and brought my lips back to Tommy, kissing him softly, "If I'm on restriction, so are you, old man!"

He grabbed my lip between his teeth, biting hard for a second. Not hard, just hard enough to pinch me. He pulled away, gripping my hair and pressing my forehead to his, "I am not old." I laughed as he let go of my hair, pulling away and looking to Adam, who was staring at the table "You okay, BabyBoy?" I thought it was funny that the two had nicknames for each other. Adam was _BabyBoy_ and Tommy was _Glitterbaby_. It was nothing new to me, Lex and I had nicknames too since junior high! She was _Kyle_, for her butch moments,and I was_ Bubbles_ for my bubbly personality from when I was younger. I guess while I got older, the world just got shittier and less things seemed to make me smile. But she always kept her butch side!

He shrugged, faking a smile, "Nothing, Glitterbaby. I guess there's just a lot of work lately!" I didn't buy that fake smile one bit, and when I looked to Tommy I could tell he wasn't either. "I'm fine guys!" They all shrugged and went on with their conversation, but I kept my eyes on Adam as he turned his gaze to me. His smile faded.

* * *

_**(Few hours later)**_

"Chase," I turned to Adam as he called to me from down the hall. Tommy was in his room, fast asleep by now, I stayed out to have a smoke. I know, I've heard the talks before and frankly it's not like I was going a pack a day! I only have one every few weeks and I haven't had one in almost a month so I deserved it since I definitely wasn't getting anything from Tommy until I was 'of age'. "Can we talk?" I nodded, pulling my hand away from the door and following him to his room on the floor above.

He closed the door behind him as I stood close to the bed. He turned to me, leaning against the door, "What is it, Adam?" I asked and he gestured for me to sit on the bed. I didn't need to be told twice.

He walked slowly to the bed, sitting next to me and keeping his head down, "How much longer can we do this?"

I shrugged, keeping my voice as low as his, "As long as we can." I turned my eyes to him, "We have to... For Tommy."

He pulled himself from the bed and paced back and forth, "Tommy is the exact reason I can't do this! Seeing him with his hands on you, kissing you-"

My brows furrowed, "Excuse me? Mine and his intimacy has nothing to do with this-"

"It has everything to do with this, Chase!" he turned to me and my eyes widened, "The fact that I'm lieing to my best friend is bad enough, especially what I'm lying about! And then seeing the way he touches you..." he slumped back down on the bed and burying his face in his hands. I turned to him, softly resting my hand on his shoulder and pulling myself closer to him. He dropped his hands, taking a deep and shaky breath, "If I had known..."

I rubbed my hand up and down his back, "But you didn't, Adam." he turned to me, looking deep into my eyes. The longer I stared, the more lost I got in his blue pools. No, Chase, stop...

He turned away, standing from the bed and pacing again, staying silent. I stood from the bed, "Adam... I'm sorry. I honestly thought you knew!"

He turned to me, "If I knew, that night wouldn't have happened in the first place!" I had never seen anyone as upset as Adam was, "I wish it hadn't happened!"

I walked right up to him, grabbing his arms and forcing him to look at me, "But it did and we can't take it back! The only thing we can do is forget and move on from it. Can we at least try-"

Next thing I knew, his lips were to mine and my eyes had slipped shut, gripping his shirt tightly. He gripped my sides, pulling me against him. He slid his tongue past my lips, exploring my mouth. Softly I moaned, feeling his hand run up my back and rest at my neck. His lips, his taste, his- Chase, **stop!**

I ripped my lips from his, pushing him away and pressing my hand over my mouth. He stood there with an unreadable expression, staring straight at me, his taste lingering on my lips. I swallowed the large lump in my throat. There were so many things I wanted to say... "I have to go." ... well that was a mouthful.

I rushed across the room, past Adam to the door, before he grabbed my wrist, "Chase, I-"

I turned around to him, "It's fine, Adam," I turned again, but he spun me around and I ripped my hand from his grasp, my gaze burning through his, "Don't!" I snapped, trying my hardest to hold back tears, "And don't you dare tell Tommy about this." his eyes became wide and I could see tears building up. I clenched my jaw, speaking through the small spaces between my teeth, "Bye Adam." Then I left without another word from either of us.

I rushed back to Tommy's room as fast as I could, closing the door as softly as possible and sneaking over to the large bed at the other end of the room, stripping myself of my clothes. I slipped into the bed, turning on my side and resting my head on the pillow. I felt warm arms wrap around me and pull me closer to the centre of the bed, against his warm body that I missed so much.

He kissed the back of my neck softly, "I missed you." I didn't say anything, I just laid there, my eyes getting heavier until they were closed. His hand started trailing up and down my chest, "I _really_ missed you."

I didn't do anything, I just kept my eyes closed and spoke softly, "Two more days."

He chuckled softly, "Less than one now..." Then I was out.


	23. I'm A Hold Ya Down Until You're Amazed

I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to do anything, I didn't want to breathe. The thought of Adam...

"Hmmm, Good morning beautiful." I heard Tommy's deep, scratchy, beautiful morning voice and it all suddenly disappeared.

I smiled, "Good morning." He ran his hands up and down my chest, leaving butterfly kisses along my neck, up to my jawline. I moaned softly and soon felt him smirk against my skin, sliding his tongue against my skin and pouring another soft moan from me. "Tommy..." I whispered.

He ran his tongue down my jaw to my chin and I turned my head to him. He pressed his lips to mine, slipping his tongue through my teeth and exploring the caverns of my mouth. I could feel his hands sliding down the front of me, rubbing against my groin, "I want you..." he whispered against my lips, "So bad." A loud moan erupted from my throat... I think even a whine came out.

I gripped the bed with one hand, reaching behind his head and gripping his locks with the other, tightly. He groaned softly and I took his lip beneath my teeth as he almost pulled away. He started rubbing harder and I whined. He smirked again, "T-Tommy" I whined.

"Chase," he muttered against my lips, kissing me again and again, "C'mon, Chase," he teased, "just say it." I whined, feeling his hand slip under the fabric of my boxers and tug at my member. I moaned loudly, tightening my grip on his hair and ripping a soft moan from him. He pumped and my lips ripped from his, crying out and burrying half my face in my pillow. He pumped again, running his tongue along my neck. Once more, "Say it, Chase."

I gripped his hair as tight as possible and turned my head to him, "Fuck me." He pumped again and I buried my face back in the pillow, "Agh, T-Tommy!" he pumped again, ripping loud, pleasurable moans from my lips.

He pumped again, hard, "How bad do you want it?" he hissed in my ear, pumping again, starting to pump faster. I cried out, letting go of his hair and grabbing his wrist. He chuckled softly, pumping faster, "Tell me, Chase."

I cried out again, "AGH! Tommy, please!" I begged, gripping tighter and ripping my head back. He just took that opportunity to ravage my neck, biting down and sliding his tongue along the marks and sucking on my skin, "T-Tommy AGH!"

Next thing I knew, my phone rang. "Better answer it, Chase," he chuckled. I gripped his wrist tightly, stopping his rhythm and reaching for my phone.

I caught my breath "Hello?"

"Chase!" the voice on the other line cheered, "It's Stephan." Since when did Stephan Moccio have my number?

Whatever.

My eyes it up, "Hey! How are you?"

I heard a chuckle, "I'm good. Listen," he cleared his throat, "I heard about that original song idea. I was wondering if you wanted to work on it to possibly make it a single?" My eyes widened. A single. An actual one of my songs published.

A smile appeared on my lips, "I'd be honoured! Thank you so much, sir!"

He chuckled again, "Great! Well do it the day after the finale. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." I smiled before gasping as Tommy pumped, hard, fast. His teeth grazed my skin, making me moan softly.

"Chase?" Shit, Stephan was on the line, "Are you okay?"

He pumped again and I gripped his wrist, but that didn't stop him. He pumped again, "I-I'm fi-ine." He pumped again, "I-I'll see you NGH a-at the show, o-okay?"

"Okay, bye." I hung up and threw my phone to the floor, moaning as Tommy pumped again.

He pumped again, biting down on my neck and running his tongue over the bite marks "T-Tommy" I groaned, feeling him smirk against my skin. He started pumping faster, "Tommy-agh!"

He released my neck, bringing his lips to my ear, "I want you so bad, Chase." I whined under his touch as he pumped faster and faster, "Fuck you senselessly..." he gripped my hair and pulled my head back, "make you scream till your lungs give in."

I let go of his wrist, reached back and gripped his hair, "Do it!" I hissed. I could feel it, I was getting close, "I-I need you. Tommy, p-please-agh!"

"You have no idea how much I want to," next thing I knew his hand was speeding and I was practically screaming, "But we had a deal."

I pulled his head closer and turned my gaze to his, gritting my teeth "Fuck the deal!"

He smirked, "I'd rather fuck you," I ripped my head back, moaning loudly. I was going to come at any moment, I needed him, _now_, "but this is all I can give you."

"T-Tommy, AGH! Please!" I gripped his hair as tight as possible, trying to hold back as much as I could.

"C'mon Chase, come for me baby." He whispered. I wouldn't, I won't let him do this, "I know you want to." I did though. I really wanted to. It was painful holding back my orgasm, but I wouldn't give in. He chuckled, "I think I can persuade you..."

He brought his lips back to my neck, running his tongue along the previous bite marks and making me whimper. He sucked at the skin, moans pouring from me. I clenched my jaw, trying with all the strength I had to keep it back. He gripped my member tighter, keeping his same speeding pace. I cried out and he chuckled, "C'mon baby."

He gripped tighter and bit down on my neck, making me scream, "TOMMY AAGH!" Shit, I couldn't do this much longer. He bit down harder, sucking on the skin. He pumped once more, hard, really hard, and I came, unintentionally thrusting into his touch, "F-fuck!" I ripped my head back, he took that opportunity to explore my whole neck. I whined, shooting on his hand and breathing heavily like I'd run five marathons in one.

He chuckled, "You really put up a fight there." He wrapped his arm around me, turning me over so I was on my back."I can't wait for tomorrow..." I turned my head to him, breathing heavily. His lips clashed with mine, I moaned softly and grabbed his neck from behind.

I pulled away, putting my forehead against his, "You just made my call with one of the judges _very _interesting..."

He chuckled, "Which judge?" he asked, rubbing his fingertips up and down my arm.

"Stephan." His chuckle turned to a soft laugh and he buried his face in the crook of my neck, laughing away and I didn't hesitate to join him.

After a few moments of calming down, he lifted his head, looking into my eyes, "So what did he want?"

My smile never faded, "He wants to make my song into a single."

He lifted a brow, smirking and leaving a soft peck on my nose, "You _do_ know if you wanted to be published, you could have just asked me? I could talk to Adam-"

"N-no!" His brows furrowed and I froze. I didn't want anything to do with Adam, but I didn't want Tommy to know that. I couldn't risk anything, "I-I want to do this on my own."

His eyes softened and his smile returned, leaning down and kissing me, softly, comforting, "Alright," He whispered against my lips, "I'm proud of you." my smile returned, kissing him back. He flipped us over so I was on top of him, keeping our lips locked. My hand slid down his arm, down to his boxers. I slid my hand between us, rubbing against his crotch. He gasped into my mouth, then moaned softly. I moved my hand away and he whined from the loss of touch, but that wouldn't last long.

I slowly ground my groin with his, listening to his faint moans that he was trying so hard to hide. I moved slowly, but with enough pressure to get him aroused. He tilted his head back, clenching his jaw. I ran my lips up his jaw line from his ear to his chin. "Chase," he breathed, gripping my sides. I moved again, thrusting practically and tearing a loud moan that rung in my ears. "Chase," he whined through his teeth. Still I didn't stop, thrusting again.

He cried out, gripping harder and making me thrust again. He was beginning to lose it and it was clear as day. I thrust again, "Agh! Chase," he whined again, turning his head to me and kissing me, hard. I thrust again and his lips tore from mine, flipping us over and pinning my hands above my head.

He thrust hard against me, making me cry out, "T-Tommy," I whined as he thrust again, harder. I wanted to weave my hands into his hair and tug furiously at it, but my wrists were bound by his strong hands, tightly. He thrust again, painfully hard, and I cried out, "FUCK!" I ripped my head back, arching my chest into his.

He thrust again, "Fuck, Chase." He groaned before ravaging my neck, thrusting again. My member ached with the two thin layers of fabric to separate us. How was I so aroused so fast? Fuck you puberty!

He thrust again and I whined loudly, "T-Tom- AGH!" He held one wrist over the other with one hand tightly and gripped my hair with the other. I couldn't take this, I needed him inside me. I was just about dying to have him, "ngh.. FUCK!"

Suddenly he stopped and brought his lips back to my ear, "One more day." He pulled away, looking into my eyes and smirking. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes. FML.


	24. We've Only Just Begun

_**(Rehearsal)**_

"Hey, Chase!" Mike called from the table he was sitting at, "Happy birthday!"

I hugged him, "Thanks... but my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

A look of suprize and embarrassment washed over his face, pulling away, "Sorry. How are you holding up?" I didn't need to ask, I knew what he meant.

I huffed a long sigh and rubbed the back of my neck, "One more day..."

He chuckled, "How's Tommy dealing with it?"

"He's coping by putting me through absolute torture!" I slumped into the chair next to his, grabbing a water from the pile of them in the middle of the table.

He shrugged, sitting back down, "You should have just told him your age..."

I gave him a sarcastic look, "You try telling Stace you're under-age when she's practically raping you through your clothes!" He nodded in agreement, grabbing his binder as I chugged my water.

I set the bottle down and looked to him. His eyes softened, "So are you nervous? About tonight..."

I shrugged, "Not really. I mean even if I don't win, I've made it this far. Right?" He nodded. "It's been an amazing experience here. I was suprized I even made it to the second round!" I chuckled, looking to the floor, "It's no big deal if I lose..." and it wasn't.

He just stared at me for a moment, then he spoke softly, "What if you win?" I looked back to him. A realization came to me...

"... I've never really thought about it. I've only considered the bright side of if I didn't make it." I chuckled again, "I guess I've just been in too much shock to really think about the next round! I've always been one to live in the moment anyway..."

He smiled warmly, "That doesn't answer my question."

I took a moment, then shrugged, "I don't know." he gave me a comforting smile, then quickly turned to the door and a slight look of confusion appeared on his face. I turned, only to find Adam standing in the wide doorway staring right at me.

Fuck. What now?

I stood from my seat and cautiously walked to him, "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He smirked, "Nice to see you too..."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Adam?"

He looked to the side, then back to me and grabbed my wrist, "Come with me." I followed him into the hall and to the front by the stairs. Finally he turned to me, his eyes soft and guilty, "Look," he sighed, "I wanted to apologize."

"Adam, I told you-"

"No, Chase, I'm not about to just let this go!" he snapped and my eyes went wide, "Honestly I can't. I couldn't even sleep since I found out you and Tommy..." He trailed off, but soon came back to himself, "I shouldn't have done what I did. I was stupid, out of control, and I just... I wasn't thinking. I-I don't know what came over me-"

"Me too." His eyes widened. I ran my hands through my hair before I spoke again, "Adam, I shouldn't have screamed at you like I did. Believe me, I haven't gotten much sleep either! And I know we can't avoid one another forever," I crossed my arms, "but we at leased need to try to work this out. I'm willing to try if you are..." he nodded and a slight smile appeared on my lips, "Good." I put my hand to his arm, "I have to go."

I turned to walk but he grabbed my arm and I turned to him, "ust answer me one question?" I knodded, not moving from my position. He swallowed rather hard, "That night when we..." I nodded, "Did you feel...?"

I shrugged, "I was drunk, I don't know what I felt." with that he let go and I slowly turned back to the hall and went back to Mike.

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

When I talked to Chase, we agreed to work it out. That had to be one of the hardest things for me. I couldn't deny my feelings for him, I couldn't deny what fire spread throughout my body when he walked in the room, how his kiss was like a drug. Whenever I even thought of him, I could feel my lips urge to connect with his. When I talked to him earlier all I could think of was ravagin his lips, feel his flame burn through my bones. But I had to do it for Tommy, for Chase, for...

My phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the ID, it was my manager. "Hey Simon."

"Adam!" he cheered, "How's Winnipeg?"

I chuckled, "Cold, but I can manage... So what's up?"

"Listen, we've been getting numerous requests for a few canadian shows and I was thinking since you're already there, we can just send everything down to you. Monte, Isaac, and the rest are there too. I thought you guys could have a good night together before we're back to work!"

My eyes lit up. I loved touring! The endless amounts of glitter, the eye shadow, grinding against the mic, practically mouth-raping To-

I felt a smirk tug at my lips, "Can't wait! When's the show?"

"Tomorrow night so get some rest." Oh I would, "Oh and before I go I need a favor of you. It'll help with the show and everything..."

"Yeah sure." The next thing he said made my smirk widen.

"See if you can get that Chase boy to do a song or two, he's cute and he's got some lungs on him. You two should sound nice together!"

"Will do." then I hung up and threw my phone to the bed. I slowly walked around the room, singing to myself.

"_Birds flying high, you know how I feel_,"

I put both hands behind my head, "_sun in the sky, you know how I feel_,"

My hands dropped, heading to the fridge, "_breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_,"

I opened the door and retrieved a bottle of water, "_it's a new dawn, a new day, a new life_,"

I walked back to the bed and jumped on top, grabbing the remote and turning the television on, "_for me_..." I flipped the channel a few times, seeing none other than the beautiful strong-lunged boy on the screen and my smirk widened to full extent,

"_And I'm feeling good_."

This was going to be fun...


	25. Take your time, Glamorize

_**(Chase's POV)**_

Rehearsal was over and I was packing up. As I turned around I saw none other than Tommy waiting at the door with a wide smile. My eyes lit up and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waist, my lips against his. He pulled away, "Rehearsal was good I'm guessing?" I chuckled, keeping my eyes on his, "Let's go out tonight, my treat!"

I sighed, "What's the point? My birthday isn't till tomorrow."

He chuckled again, "No, I want you to be sober when I fuck your brains out! I mean dinner, I want us to have our own celebration. Plus, we have two things to celebrate- you're legal at _mid_night, and I have a show _tomorrow_ night!"

my smile widened, "That's great! Are you excited?"

His smile shifted to a smirk, "I'll try not to make you too jealous when I'm on stage with Adam during _Fever_..."

I smirked back, "No promises..." He kissed me again, pushing his tongue past my teeth and exploring my mouth. I moaned softly, gripping his collar and feeling his hands tighten on my waist.

"Can't you guys wait till midnight?" Mike joked as he past us into the hall.

Tommy pulled away, "Don't knock it till you try it." he smiled, kissing me once more.

Mike chuckled, "No thanks, I'm good..." then he left. I looked back to Tommy, noticing he hadn't taken his eyes off me for even a moment.

* * *

_**(at dinner)**_

"How was rehearsal?" he asked, setting his napkin on his plate. We'd finished a few minutes ago.

I swallowed my water, "It was good, nothing special." I smiled, setting my glass down, "Mike decided it would be smart to hang upside down on the bar and drink his water." I chuckled and I could see his face light up with a wide grin, "I have never laughed harder!"

His grin faded to a smirk, "I think I can change that..." I chuckled again, shaking my head, "What? You don't think I can do it?"

I leaned closer, resting my hand on the edge of the table, "I think there's other things you're much better at. But making me laugh harder than Mike, I doubt!"

He put his hand over mine, leaning closer, "What kind of things?" he smirked, rubbing his thumb gently over my skin.

I looked down for a moment, then back to his eyes. He chuckled, pulling out his phone, "We have," he set his phone back down, "a little less than two hours till midnight."

I chuckled, "Can you last that long?"

He gave me a sarcastic smirk, leaning closer so he could whisper in my ear, "I'm not the one you should worry about..." he pulled away, looking seductively in my eyes.

I didn't even notice or waiter show up as I let go of his hand, "So will you two be having desert?"

Tommy looked back to me, "It's up to you, birthday boy..."

I couldn't help the crimson red my cheeks had gotten and I shook my head, "I can't eat anymore!" his smirk came back and I gave him my signature _say it and you're dead_ look, "We'll just take the check!" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the check, Tommy reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, "Tommy, you don't have to-"

He turned his gaze back to me, setting his money down, "I told you it's my treat. Besides," his smirked returned once more, "you're paying up later..." I rolled my eyes and laid back in my seat. He just chuckled as the waitor walked away with the check.

I shrugged, "So we've got a few hours. What now?" He shrugged, then his eyes lit up. My brows furrowed, "Tommy?"

* * *

_**(Silver City Movie Theatre)**_

"_Chernobyl Diaries_?" I asked, looking at him like he was absolutely nuts.

He smirked, "Unless you're too scared..."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just go before there's no seats left!" He smiled, grabbing my hand and walking to the theatre doors.

Just before we walked in, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, whispering in my ear, "You know if you get too scared, just hold on to me. I'll keep you safe." I playfully hit him on the chest and walked into the theatre.

After about half the movie, I was holding onto Tommy, hiding my face in his neck every ten seconds. He stopped me, gripping my chin and turning my head to him, looking into my eyes. Slowly he leaned in, once his lips were to mine I forgot all about everything around me. His lips were my escape from reality.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes once more, "Are you okay? Do you want to leave?" he whispered. I shook my head, smiling at him, "Are you sure?" I leaned in, pressing my lips to his again for a few moments.

I pulled away, smiling at him, "We still have half an hour before midnight."

"Yeah, but this movie still has about forty-five minutes left."

I smirked, "Let's see how long you last."


	26. I'm So Obsessed With Your Sexiness

I walked in the door, setting my jacket on the chair and walking to the bed. I was almost there, before I felt arms wrap around me, holding me against his chest. His lips brushed against my skin, sending chills down my spine. I moaned softly, tilting my head to the side as he left sweet tender kisses on my neck. One of his hands slowly ran down the middle of my chest, down my stomach, rubbing against my groin, "Chase..." he breathed into my skin, rubbing a bit harder.

I reached my hand up, snaking my fingers through his hair and gripping his blonde locks. His tongue swept across my skin and I tugged, hearing a soft groan from him. I heard a zip noise and soon felt his hand reach in, pumping once. I moaned a bit louder, "Tommy" and gasped as I felt him grip tighter. He pumped again, fast and hard and I moaned loudly, tugging at his hair again. "T-Tommy!"

My head ripped back, resting it on his shoulder. He brought his other hand down and tugged at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up over my head and his right after. He pumped again and I put my head back on his shoulder, crying out, "T-To-AGH! Tommy!"

He turned me around, pushing me towards the bed. I climbed on with his hand still on my chest, climbing on top of me and straddling my waist. He brought his lips back to my neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin. I gripped his shoulders tightly, hearing him moan softly.

He bit down, making me moan louder than I should have. He ran his tongue along the bite marks and I whined, gripping his shoulders tighter. He gripped my wrists, pinning them above my head and biting down on my neck again, "AGH FUCK!" I cried. He chuckled against my skin, pulling away and looking at me.

Slowly he leaned down, his lips hovering over mine, "C'mon, Chase," he whispered, "say it. Tell me what you want." I kept staring into his eyes as his lips moved down my neck, he turned my head to the opposite side of the previous bite mark and nibbling on the skin.

Next thing I knew, he was biting down on the fresh skin. I ripped my head back, trying to break free of his grip. "F-fuck Tommy AGH!" His lips tore from my neck, looking into my eyes once more before his lips clashed with mine. I moaned against his lips, still trying to break free of his grasp, failing to do so. He pulled away, but I took his lip between my teeth. He moaned softly and I let go, looking into his eyes. The beautiful, warm brown in his iris' were clouded over in black lust.

He reached behind him and pulled my pants off in one swift movement like it was nothing, then put one hand back to bind my wrists as the other slid under my boxers. He pumped, hard, making me rip my head back and grit my teeth.

He pumped again and I whined, "T-Tommy" he smirked, picking up his pace and bringing his lips back to mine. Moans mixed with whines escaped my mouth into his. He pulled away and I whined at the loss of touch. I reached my lips for him, unable to get far with my hands bound and his body over mine. He pumped again, "F-Fuck, Tommy!" I whined again.

"Tell me Chase," he pumped again, making me whine again and he leaned closer to me, his lips hovering over mine, "how much do you want it?" he pumped again and I whined loudly, arching my chest into his. He chuckled, pumping again and again.

"T-Tommy, please, AGH!" I begged. I needed him, _needed_. He pumped again and I almost screamed, "TOMMY!" I couldn't take much more of this.

He leaned down, pressing his forehead to mine, "You must be so tight now..." He teased. I whined, squeezing my eyes shut and trying not to come undone in his hand. If he didn't fuck me soon, I'd explode right there in his hand."I should open you up, make things a little smoother..."

He stopped pumping and I opened my eyes, seeing the devious smirk on his face. I could hear him undoing his pants, trying to slide them off while keeping our gazes locked, "But what's the fun in that?" my eyes widened.

He got off me and lifted my legs onto his shoulders, reaching to his nightstand and retrieving a condom. He slid it on and gripped my thighs, giving me that same smirk. He thrust into me, hard, and I cried out, gripping the sheets beneath me. Fuck, was I tight.

He thrust again and I ripped my head back, gripping tighter. He leaned down to me and let go of my thighs, putting his hands in mine and thrusting again. I let out a loud moan, feeling his lips explore my neck as he thrust again. I wrapped my legs around him tightly, pulling him all the way in and screaming at the ecstasy I was in. I missed this, I missed him, I missed these nights.

I hated being so fucking tight though.

He let go of my hands and grabbed by hips as he pulled me into a certain position, placing my ass in the air, and thrust again, harder. He could push himself all the way in as he pounded into me repeatedly, feeding off my screams of pure ecstasy. The pain was pulsing through my body, but the pleasure overcame it with each time he thrust into that certain spot buried deep inside me.

"T-Tommy, FUCK!" I cried, gripping his wrists as his hands held me in place. No prep, no lube, just the thin piece of latex between two sweaty bodies, gliding harshly against the skin. "AAGH!" I cried again, ripping my head back and gripping tighter on his wrists. He thrust again and my gaze ripped back to him, staring deep into his lustful black eyes. He was gritting his teeth, gripping my sides tightly as he pounded into me.

His pace sped up, keeping the same intensity with each thrust. One of my hands came off his wrist and gripped the sheets tightly, keeping our gazes met. He leaned down, kissing me, hard, and pushing his forehead against mine, "Fuck, Chase" he groaned. My loud moans filled the air.

He kissed me again, sliding his tongue in for a moment before he pulled away, flipped me over and pulled me up against his chest, his arm across my chest to keep our bodies connected as he began his rhythm again. I reached behind me, gripping his hair tightly as my other hand gripped his forearm at my chest, resting my head on his shoulder and crying out, "AAGH!"

His lips ravaged my neck, sucking on the previous bite marks as he sped his pace, making me moan louder. I tugged his hair back, a little harder than meant to, and he groaned loudly, thrusting unbelievably hard and making me whimper slightly at the pain. He gripped me tighter, his lips exploring my neck once more. "Fuck!" he groaned against my skin before biting down.

I whimpered again, gripping tighter as I felt myself getting close, "T-Tommy-AAGH!" I whined, reaching behind me and gripping his hip tightly, "I-I'm gonna..."

"I know," he breathed against my skin, "Me too.."

Soon he came, crying out and pressing his forehead to the back of my head. He kept thrusting, waiting for me to come. I ripped my head back, practically screaming in ecstasy as white danced across my vision and my back arched.

I exhaled heavily, leaning against his chest as he sat down, spreading his legs and letting me rest against him. He leaned against the headboard, breathing just as heavily as I was and wiping the white substance from my chest, bringing his finger to his lips and licking it. He brought his hand down, "My favourite flavor..."

I chuckled under my breath, "You're disgusting!"

"It's like you just met me yesterday!" he laughed, kissing my cheek as my breathing calmed to normal and I rested my head back on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close as he laid us down, pulling the blanket over us and resting his head against the pillow as I rested on his chest.

He stroked my hair lightly, my eyes getting heavier and slowly closing, "Get some rest," he whispered gently as I slowly began to drift off, "I love you, Chase." a smile tugged at my lips and I set it free before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_** (Adam's POV)**_

I was fucking sick of this.

Tommy didn't deserve Chase. He didn't deserve to hold him, to kiss him. I could give Chase the love he deserved, I could care for him better than anyone. Especially Tommy!

Who helped Tommy with his music career? Who treated him like a brother? Who gave him the fucking job when my co-workers were thinking we could find better? I did.

Who was there to help Chase when he was in that alley? Who left the club with him because he didn't want to run into that stalker? Who comforted him when Tommy wasn't there? Me.

I loved Chase, not Tommy. Tommy never looked for love, he just wanted to fuck, he's always just wanted that. I could give Chase more than he could ever dream, more than Tommy could EVER give him. He should be with me, not him! I've been waiting for him my entire life and he's with my best friend?!

I _would_ have Chase to myself, whatever it took. I finally found the man I love, and I'll do anything to keep him!

Okay. Calm down Adam. You have time, you can show him how much you truly love him. Plus you have the show, you know exactly what to do...

_You're ADAM FUCKING LAMBERT for Christ sakes- you can get any guy you want just by looking at them!_

But I don't want any guy. I just want Chase.

_And you'll get him! You're a guy who gets what he wants, right?_

Right.


	27. I Can't Breath, Thinking Of Your Smile

_**(Chase's POV)**_

There I lay in bed as Tommy does his makeup for the show. He asked me countless times if I wanted to watch backstage, each time I declined. It's nice being where the band is, getting to talk to them, but it's nothing compared to being in the crowd. It was so calm backstage, I wanted to be crazy with the rest of the fans! "Are you almost ready?" I called to him.

"It takes time to look this good!" he joked.

I couldn't help but smirk, "Well don't forget, it only takes five seconds to tear it all off and have you to myself.."

He peeked out from the door, "If you want me that bad, I can take you right on that stage..." he smirked, having one eye finished and the other half done.

I chuckled, "I'll pass on that one, pretty boy!" his brow twitched before he disappeared into the bathroom once more. There was a knock at the door and I pulled myself from the bed, setting my phone down on the pillow and walking to the door, "I'll get it."

I pulled the door open and my heart literally stopped for a moment. It was Adam.

His hair up along with a smoked-eye look, decorated with glitter that spread all over his body. He had tight leather pants with black lace over his crotch area(emphasis on 'somewhat-little mr. Lambert', much?) and a navy blue sparkled strip down both sides of his legs. To top it all off, he had a black vest with a navy blue collar and a same colour navy 'A' on his upper back, his chest somewhat exposed(Oh hello mr. Freckles!).

In all honesty, he looked fucking _gorgeous_!

"Hey Chase!" he cheered with a voice as warm as his smile. There was something in his smile... I didn't like it.

"H-hi Adam.." he pushed past me and slipped into the room.

"Tommy, hurry up, we have to be there in thirty!" he called to the boy on the bathroom, "Even I'm ready before you!"

"Would you two quit it?!" he called before walking out and heading for his guitar laid on the bed next to where I sat, "Where are we performing anyway?"

Adam shrugged, "Some center- 'M Centre' or something?"

I chuckled, "_MTS centre_," I turned my gaze to him, "I take it this is your first time doing a show in Peg city..."

He chuckled, "Other than your little show, pretty much! I haven't even really got a good chance to explore the city.."

Tommy grabbed his bass from the bed, "Maybe Chase can give you a tour some day..." he said, kissing my forehead. He took my hand, pulling me from the bed and leading me to the door, "Now come on, let's go!"

The singer followed, flashing me a devious smirk before he passed Tommy to lead us down the hall and to the bus.

The bus was HUGE! I'd never actually been inside a tour bus before. I pushed back my amazement as Tommy pulled me to one of the tables, sitting against the window and I sat against his chest with his arms around me. He kissed the back of my head, resting his chin in my hair and relaxing against the leather of the seat.

I turned my head to the side, staring out the window as the rest of the band rushed into the bud while Monte helped load Isaac's drum set into side storage. I turned my gaze, seeing Adam talking in the phone. He looked annoyed, really annoyed. Who was pissing him off so badly?

I was pulled from my thoughts when Tommy spoke softly in my ear, "Are you sure you don't want to watch from backstage? The fans get pretty crazy..."

I looked up to him, smiling, "I can handle it." he returned a genuine smile, leaning down and kissing me softly.

"Can you two go at it AFTER the show?" Monte called from the front. I went to pull away, but Tommy cupped my face and kissed me again, slowly, softly, then deeper and I reached behind his head and gripped his hair, slipping my tongue past his lips and exploring his mouth. He moaned softly and I smirked against his lips, feeling his hand slide slowly down my chest and stomach, resting over my pants and rubbing against the fabric. Monte's eyes rolled as he sat back in his seat.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes and a warm smile lit up his face before we heard high pitched 'awe's from the door of the bus. We turned our gaze to see Brooke and Terrance giggling at us. "Get a room!" Tommy hissed and I laughed softly.

"Look who's talking!" Terrance chuckled, walking to the seats in front of our table and sitting down, Brooke sitting at the seat across from him.

I turned my gaze back to Tommy, forgetting where his hand was until he gripped the fabric of my jeans, making me gasp and grip his hair. He leaned in again, kissing me hard and leaning down to my ear, "My offer still stands."

I chuckled, "I can tell, it's poking my back!" he chuckled and bit the tip of my nose gently, then pressing his nose to mine.

"So..." his brow twitched.

"Maybe another time.." I chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that."

I chuckled again, "I said '_maybe_'!"

His smile curled into a smirk, "Doesn't stop me..." No. No it does not. I get kind of scared thinking of how far Tommy would go in that matter...

* * *

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"I don't care if you have 'business', come home NOW!"

"No, Brad, I'm doing the show!" I hissed through the phone. Once again, Brad was in bitch-mode. I don't even know why I'm with him any more.

"Not if you want to be with me you're not!"

"Then I guess we're done!" I snapped.

"What?! _You're_ breaking up with _me_?! Tell me, Adam, who else is going to love you like _I_ did?" he hissed.

I clenched my jaw and spoke without thinking, "I've met someone a while ago actually and he's not a stuck-up bitch like you!"

"Oh really?" I turned my gaze to the window of the bus. Chase was sitting there, gazing out the window and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Yeah."

I heard a soft sob from the other line before Brad spoke in a cracked and broken voice, "F-fine Adam. I-if t-that's what you w-want. W-we're done!" the phone went dead.

I slipped my phone in my pocket, huffing a long sigh before walking to the bus. My relationship with Brad was nothing worth fighting for anyway. We agreed in the first place that it was an open relationship. After a while he just turned into this bitchy paranoid thing and frankly, I was suprized we made it the past few weeks!

As I get inside the bus my eyes drift to the left. There he was, gleaming hazel eyes, multi-shaded brown locks, his plump lips I longed to feel against mine once more. Chase.

I felt my heart flutter at the sight of him, until I turned my gaze to the hand resting on his shoulder, the chest he leaned against. My heart sunk to my feet when I saw where the other hand rested, anger boiling in my gut.

_Calm down, Adam, he's not yours yet. Just sit down and chill. _

Fuck.

I pushed my thoughts aside and walked past them to the last seat at the back of the bus and pulled out my phone, trying to force my thoughts from the mental images of Tommy's hands on Chase. He didn't deserve him. But then again...

Did I even deserve him?

I knew I could give him everything he desired and more. I could love him more than anyone. I could give him so much more love and compassion than Tommy could ever even try to give! I bet anything, he's pinned to the bed by Tommy every chance the sick fuck gets.

That was another nagging thought constantly flashing in the back of my mind- the thought of Tommy's hands on him, roaming his bare skin as his chest rose and fell rapidly in heavy breaths, sweat rolling down his whole body before even being touched. The image of his back in an arch so perfect, even Michaelangelo could never imagine a picture so so fine, so delicate, so beautiful, as my own hands roamed his skin, my lips to his in a deep embrace as I slowly pushed myself inside him. Moans pouring from his addictive lips as I whispered sweet words of love in his ear, keeping our bodies close as possible in an unbreakable bond only we could begin to understand...

Then I heard it. An angelic sound from only feet away from me. Chase's laugh. How could a simple thing like a laugh be so intoxicating?

Because it was Chase.

Chase... Why does he torture me so easily with no recognition of it? Why does he have to be so damn beautiful inside and out? Why had I changed so easily because of one person, a fucking kid at that!? Was this... Love?

Did such a thing exist?

Maybe.

I looked out to him, seeing him leaned over his armrest, speaking to Taylor, that simple sound coming from him sounding so beautifully. His laugh. His smile. His eyes. Chase...

You'll be the end of me.


	28. Acting Funny, But I Don't Know Why

_**(Chase's POV)**_

Finally we were at the MTS centre and it was PACKED.

Tommy's eyes widened as we looked out the window, "Holy shit, it's wild out there!"

Terrance laughed and looked to me, "Better keep your boyfriend close so you don't lose him in there!" Tommy chuckled, nodding in agreement as he looked to me.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "I won't." I smiled back at him and stood from the seat, him with me.

Tommy took my hand and led me out of the bus, holding me close under his arm as we walked into the building through the glass doors. Adam walked in front of us, keeping close as we found our way to the stage area. I wished the band good luck and gave Tommy one last kiss before making my way to my seat in first row close to the stage.

"Hey, are you Chase? Chase Schwolman?" I turned to see a young girl, no older than sixteen or so and I smiled, nodding at her. Her eyes widened, "You're like my favourite contestant! I hope you win!"

I chuckled, "Thank you! May I ask your name?"

"A-Alyssa Rapattoni.. B-but I go by Aly!" it was so adorable how nervous she seemed. I mean I wasn't even famous! I was just some kid on a talent show after all...

I chuckled, "Aly.. I've always loved that name! Especially on a young girl as adorable as yourself..." I smirked.

She blushed, "T-thanks.. So you're a Glambert?"

I laughed, "I guess. I'm actually pretty close with the band..."

She smirked, "How close exactly?" I rolled my eyes, laughing softly and she laughed with me, "Close with Adam too?"

"He's just a friend." I turned to the stage as the lights dimmed and the spotlights turned on, seeing my beautiful blonde bassist coming onto the stage, bass against his stomach. After making it to the side of the stage close to where I was, he turned his gaze to the crowd, scanning until his eyes landed on me. A beautiful smirk lit his face and I didn't notice the one that appeared on mine. "He's not my type.."

Aly chuckled, "I see..." I chuckled and he winked at me, biting his lip. "So what are you going to do if there's any '_Adommy_' moments?"

I turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"Any jealousy that Adam gets to have your boy-toy on stage?"

I smirked, turning back to Tommy, "I can handle it." anything Adam gets, I'll get twenty times more later after the show...

The music started and the crowd screamed as Adam emerged from the darkness when the light hit him, fog wrapping around his ankles and dripping over the stage.

He lifted the mic, "Winnipeg, how the hell are ya?!" the crowd screamed louder and he chuckled, "Now just a fair warning, we're not exactly 'family friendly'..." The crowd went dead silent and his eyes widened, putting his hand to his hip, "It just got REAL quiet in here!"

Everyone laughed and he didn't hesitate to join them, "Now anyways, I just want everyone to know, since we haven't exactly done a show here before. But we're going to make it worth your while!" They cheered again and a warm smile lit his face brighter than the light shining down on him, "To start off the show, we're gonna start off slow and _sexy_. Are you guys ready for that?"

They. Fucking. Screamed.

The music started going and it seemed we were all in trance(that's right, even me). The way Adam paraded around, flashing looks at everyone in front row, gripping his crotch, sticking his tongue out and flicking it. How people bought this, I'd never understand. But I admit, he was a real performer and could really set the mood in every song. I was enjoying it!

_Purple Haze_ came up and that's when they officially started losing it..

"_Purple haze in my brain_,"

He jumped down from the stage, touching the hands that reached out for him, "_Lately things don't seem the same_,"

He started walking towards me, eyes locked on mine and a devious smirk on his face, "_Acting funny but I don't know why_,"

He sat up on the ledge, swinging one leg over and gripping my chin, staring deep into my eyes, "_Excuse me while I kiss this guy_."

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and my eyes slipped shut, his tongue pushing itself inside and exploring my mouth. Before I could catch it, a moan ripped from my throat and I felt him smirk against my lips, running his hand up to my cheek and stroking my skin with his thumb.

He pulled away and my eyes opened, connecting our gaze once more. He smiled, a real smile, a sweet sparkle in his pupils as his hand dropped from my cheek and he turned back to the stage, walking off. I blinked a few times, coming back to myself as he pulled himself up onto the stage and continued the song.

"Just a friend, huh?" I turned my gaze to Tommy, his face was grim, jaw clenched and glaring at Adam. Soon he went back to playing, but I knew it would still be on his mind for... At least the rest of the night.

* * *

The concert ended finally and I was walking out of the building, Aly's arm looped in mine as we pushed through the crowd and turned the corner, walking down the street. She was so skinny, so frail looking, yet she had an adorable baby-face! She looked cold, shivering slightly. I wrapped my arm around her, keeping her warm and she smiled.

We talked along the way about random shit mostly. She told me how she wanted to play lead guitar in her band, but was only playing bass like Tommy was, her dreams of living her life in Los Angeles with her girlfriend. She even showed me a picture of them and told me how she would ask her to sing her to sleep sometimes. She thought it was embarrassing and cheesy, but in my eyes, it was fucking adorable!

And another thing- she just looks young for her age. She's actually my age, only a few months older!

We exchanged numbers and all, promised to keep in touch. In all honesty, I _wanted_ to get to know her more, she was really cool! And weirdly, after only knowing her a few hours, I could see her being famous, I could see all her dreams coming true. She deserved it!

We got behind the building where the bus was, everyone was packing up and piling in. I saw Adam looking around before his eyes landed on me and he jogged towards us, "Hey, I was looking for you!"

I chuckled, looking to the young girl and back to him, "Sorry. I met Aly and we got to talking..."

His gaze turned to her and he took her hand, "Aly," he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently, keeping his eyes locked on hers, "I love that name!" she giggled softly, looking down and he laughed. It was like her attitude completely changed when he approached, but I couldn't really blame her.

It took all I had to not '_fangirl_' in front of him. But I was doing it because Tommy was there, she had no one to impress and, from what she's sown me, she doesn't give two shits about what anyone thinks of her. This chick was fucking awesome in my opinion.

Suddenly, a _beep_ noise came from her pocket and she reached in, pulling out her phone, "That's my girl." she looked back to me, "I should get home before she thinks I'm dead!" she chuckled.

"Do you need a ride?" Adam asked before I could and she shook her head.

"I live not too far from here, I'm good!" she smiled.

I returned it and she backed, "Nice to meet you Chase, great show Adam!" I smiled, waving to her, "We gotta chill some time!"

I chuckled, "It's a small city, we'll see each other again!"

she chuckled, turning around, "Looking forward to it!" With that, she was gone.

I turned back to Adam, seeing a smile on his face, "What?" I asked.

He just shrugged, "She seems cool! Pretty young looking though.."

I chuckled, "She's eighteen though." He nodded and I shrugged, "C'mon, let's go." he nodded again before we turned and walked to the bus.

"Chase!" I turned and within seconds Tommy gripped my wrist tightly, pulling me to the bus and walking to our same table, pulling me against him as he rested against the window and wrapped his arms around me. I watched as the rest of the band piled in and took their seats, Adam coming in last. I looked up to him, flashing him a half smile and he flashed me one back as he passed us.

I rested my head back on Tommy's chest and looked up at him. I could see it lingering in his eyes. That anger, jealousy from what happened earlier.


	29. Let Me Out Of This Dream

"The show was amazing." I said softly, my chin rested against his chest looking into his eyes.

He smiled, running his fingertips up and down my bare back. "Soon it'll be you up there, touring, performing, signing autographs..." I chuckled softly, pulling myself closer up his chest, "Just don't forget about me when it happens!"

I pulled my lips to his, kissing him softly, slowly. I pulled away, smiling at him, "Never."

His eyes widened, stroking my cheek with his fingers and running his hands through my hair and kissing me again for a few long moments before pulling away, gazes locked, "I love you, Chase."

I smiled, "And I love you, Tommy Joe." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my nose, rubbing his hand up and down my back lightly. My phone beeped and I groaned softly at the ruined moment, reaching for it. I looked at the screen and my eyes rolled, "Lex wants me to take her shopping for her prom dress after school tomorrow.." I set my phone back down.

His brows furrowed, "Last time I checked, most people were excited about their Prom. Why aren't you?"

I shrugged, "Why be excited if I'm not going to go?"

"You're not going? Chase, it's prom, you should go!" I sighed and he chuckled, "Why don't you want to go?"

I shrugged again, "I don't see the point. It's one dance and soon school will be over anyways..."

"Exactly, it's your last high school dance! That's why you should go, have fun with your friends!"

I chuckled, "My only friend at that school is Lex and she has a date. I'll be sitting off to the side, watching her grind against some dude just like every other dance!"

It went silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "Remember the night we met, and you told me your friend was busy enjoying herself with some random guy while you were at the bar all alone?"

I smirked, "I wasn't alone after you showed up."

"You didn't have to be alone that night and you don't have to be alone at prom. I'll go with you." he smiled and my eyes widened.

"T-Tommy, you-" he kissed me, cutting me off and rolling us over. He pulled away, "You know there are better ways to shut me up..." he smirked, kissing me again, "Not that I'm complaining!"

"So it's settled, I'm your prom date!" he chuckled.

"Tommy, I'm not going to make you come to my prom."

"I want to come! And I'm not going to let you miss you miss your own prom just because you don't have a date..."

I sighed, stroking his blonde locks, "What would I do without you?" he smiled, leaning down and kissing me softly.

He pulled away, "Probably date Adam..."

I chuckled, "Doubt it. I wouldn't go for him if my life depended on it!"

He smirked, "Are you sure? I heard he has a _really_ big-" I kissed him, cutting him off before he could say more.

I pulled away, staring into his big warm brown eyes, "I'm sure." he smiled, kissing my nose and pressing his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier... With Adam and all..."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault, you're just too damn sexy. If he didn't I would've!"

I smirked, "I wish you had..." he smirked and kissed me deeply, gripping my sides and grinding his bulge against mine. I moaned softly, gripping his back. He rubbed harder against me, pulling his lips from mine and ravaging my neck. I moaned loudly, gripping tighter as he nipped and sucked on the skin, grinding harder against me. "T-Tommy, a-aga-ain? W-we j-just... AGH!" he smirked against my skin, grinding harder, pulling more moans from me. "F-fuck, Tommy!" I whined.

He ground hard against me, my hands raked down his back and he groaned, gripping tightly on my hips, "Fuck, Chase" he breathed against my skin, pulling away to look into my eyes. We stared at one another for a few moments, lost in each other's gaze, until his lips ravaged mine.

The hotel phone suddenly rang and he pulled away, reaching for it and answering it with a soft groan, "What?" soon his eyes widened, "Shit!" he hissed, "I'll be right down. Thank you, bye." he slammed the phone down and pulled himself from the bed.

I sat up, confused, gripping the sheet and holding it just under my diaphragm, "What is it?" I asked.

He reached into his suitcase, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and pulling them on, "Some asshole is towing my car, now I have to go talk 'em out of it!" he walked quickly back to the bed and kissed me, palming my cheek. He pulled away, "You stay here, get some sleep. I'll be back." I nodded and he jumped from the bed, grabbing his baggy black sweater and leaving the room.

Who the fuck is towing him? At this hour?

I sighed, laying on my side and closing my eyes, quickly drifting off.

* * *

_**(Tommy's POV)**_

I ran out of the lobby and headed down the street to where my car was parked, quickly. I was fucking pissed at that moment.

Finally I got to my car, only to find it exactly where it was when I parked it, no one else around. The streets were dead at this hour, no cars passing, people walking, stray cats even. Nothing. "What the...?"

I shrugged and turned, walking back to the hotel building and huffing a long sigh.

I got to the door of the building and reached for the handle, tugging at it to open it. What the fuck?

The door was locked, and the lobby lights are all turned off. The floor is deserted with no one in sight, as well as the streets surrounding the building. My brows furrowed and I pulled harder on the doors. Nothing. Okay, now I was pissed. I tugged harshly at the door, getting no different effect than before, so I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, harder. Nothing. I start banging on the door, "Hey! Let me in!" I shouted, hoping for someone to appear.

Still, nothing.

I reached into my pockets for my phone. It wasn't there. I was locked out, with no phone, and no idea what to do...

* * *

_**(Chase's POV) *Dreaming***_

_ I heard a click noise from the door, but I kept my eyes closed, knowing it could only mean that Tommy was back. _

_I heard soft footsteps make their way to the bed, hands tugging at his zipper and discarding himself of his pants. I was half asleep, I didn't have the strength to turn over, so I kept my position, listening to his movements as he discarded himself of his clothing. I felt a shift in the bed and the sheets slide against my legs as he pulled them over himself, pulling himself closer to me._

_Soon I felt his warm arm wrap around me and hold me against him. He felt... Bigger, for some reason._

_Whatever, Chase. you're tired, what does it matter? He's back, so don't complain._

_I'm not complaining, I'm just saying..._

_Whatever, I'm tired!_

_I felt his lips graze my neck and I moaned softly, feeling his butterfly kisses along my skin. "I missed you." I said faintly, feeling his kisses deepen on my skin and I moaned again. His hand moved down my chest, stomach, sliding over my member and rubbing lightly, then a bit harder. I moaned again and reached behind me, wrapping my fingers around the side of his neck and gripping gently. _

_His fingers wrapped around my member, tugging at it and I gasped faintly, gritting my teeth and moaning. His teeth grazed my neck and I turned my head to him, eyes still closed as he kissed me softly, then deeper, deeper. Those lips. That taste..._

_He turned me on my back, fitting himself between my legs and lifting my knees up. He adjusted himself, putting one hand on my hip as my hands gripped his back, over his shoulder blades. He thrust into me, making me whimper at his size and ripping my head back before he kissed me again, thrusting again at a slow pace. He pulled his lips from mine and my eyes opened, widening as they focused. "A-Adam?" I said faintly._

_He kissed me again, thrusting again and pulling away, "Miss me?" he smirked. He thrust again and I ripped my head back, clenching my hands against his back as he ravaged my neck._

_He thrust again, "A-Adam, please" I whined. Where was Tommy? Why was Adam here and not him? How did he get in here? "A-Adam, St-sto-op!" he thrust again, bringing his lips back to mine. I turned my head to the side, tearing my lips from his, "T-Tommy... I.. W-what if To-ommy...? AAGH!"_

_He gripped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes and he smirked, "Don't think about him. It's just you and me now.." then he brought his lips back to mine, thrusting again. I let go of my grip on his back and reached to the nightstand, trying to reach my phone, but slightly failing. I kept reaching, only to feel his hand slide down my arm to my hand and locking our fingers, putting my hand above my head and thrusting again. My lips tore from his, ripping my head back and moaning loudly. _

_Why was he doing this? Why couldn't I do anything to stop it? Where the fuck was Tommy?!_

_He thrust once more, before flipping us over so I was on top of him, his hands gripping my hips as he brought me down onto him and I moaned uncontrollably loud, gripping his wrists. He kept pulling me down, moans pouring out of me with absolutely no control on my part. I felt myself getting close, "A-Adam! AGH! I-I'm gonna... FUCK!" __I threw my head back, mouth wide open. _

_He pulled me down faster, full force. I ripped my gaze back to him, one of my hands leaving his wrist and clenching against his chest. He gripped me tighter, picking up his pace. "F-fuck, ADAM!" I cried, raking my fingers down his chest and squeezing my eyes shut. The more he brought me down onto him, the closer I got. I don't want to be here. I shouldn't be here... _

_So why was I once more?_

_"Ch-Chase, AGH!" he groaned, "FUCK!" I was almost there, I could feel it._

_"A-Adam!" I ripped my head back, screaming his name as I came, white dancing across my vision like the first snow fall. He groaned loudly as he shot up into me, filling me with his seed. Oh shit. Did he use a condom?!_

Didn't feel like it...

_Oh shut up, brain!_

_If I had any strength left in me, I'd have been screaming at him for not wearing any protection. But I was weak, drained, and I collapsed on his chest, feeling his heart race against mine as our heavy breaths filled the air. I rested my head on his shoulder, afraid to move on my own. He cupped my cheek, bringing my lips to his and kissing me softly, his heavy breaths against mine. I rested one hand on his freckled chest with no strength left in me to pull myself off him. Our kiss lasted a few moments until he pulled away and I rested my head back on his shoulder, my heavy eyelids finally closing. Just before I was out, I heard him speak once more..._

_"I love you, Chase." _

* * *

**_Yes, that was a dream. That did NOT actually happen in this fic(nor did it happen in real life because Chase does NOT exist and you people should know this) so chill. _**

**_That means you, Kitty!_**


	30. Don't Be Afraid Of What's Inside

I opened my eyes, turning onto my back and looking beside me. Tommy wasn't there. Adam wasn't there. I was alone.

I sat up, feeling weak and almost dead. What happened? Why wasn't Tommy back? Where had he disappeared to?

I pulled myself from the bed and walked to the bathroom, feeling my body regain strength with each step I took. I got to the bathroom counter and looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess, my eyes glossy, I needed a shower. That would wake me up... Not to mention, help my smell!

I showered quickly and got ready, grabbing my wallet and my phone before heading to Lex's where my stuff would be.

* * *

I knocked on the door, opening it and stepping inside. I always knock before entering, just so they know I'm coming in, I guess. I set my coat on a hanger and head up the stairs to Lex's room.

When I get inside, I see Lex applying makeup, but something catches my eye. Someone.

There he was, curled in a ball under three layers of blankets, fast asleep. Tommy. My Tommy. Why was he here though?

"We called," Lex said, "there was no answer."

I turned to her, "I must've been asleep. Lex, why is he here? He was going out to stop his car from getting towed..."

"Turns out there was no one towing his car, and he got locked out while his cell was in his suite." She was pissed, a blind person could see that, "He walked all the way here in the _freezing cold_, and you know it's fucking cold because we live in the worst place possible in Canada when it comes to winter!"

"Lex, I had no idea-"

She stood from her chair, glaring at me, "He could have died out there, Chase!" she hissed through her teeth.

"I fell asleep, Lex! What do you want from me?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

I heard a groan from the bed and soon, Tommy's voice, "Would you two shut it!" I turned my gaze to see Tommy supporting himself with his forearms, staring at us, "It's not his fault. He's a heavy sleeper to begin with and he was probably just exhausted from last night!"

I walked to the bed, sitting on the edge and facing him, "T-Tommy, I'm so sorry..."

He stared deep into my eyes, a soft weak smile on his face as he cupped my cheek, "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad." he pulled me closer, kissing me softly and putting his other hand to my waist. He pulled away and I rested my hand over his on my cheek, "Don't beat yourself up, okay?" I nodded and he smiled, wiping my cheek with his thumb and kissing my nose. I loved it when he kissed my nose, it was so cute, and it always made everything better! He turned to Lex, "And can you stop being so pissed? It just makes you look old!" she chuckled, nodding. He turned his gaze back to me and smiled, dropping his hand.

* * *

Lex finished getting ready and I was downstairs making coffee for the three of us. I was mixing Lex's cup when I felt hands rest on my hips, his warm body against mine and his soft kisses on my neck. I moaned softly, pushing the cup away and feeling his arms wrap around my waist, holding me close. "How'd you sleep?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Lex likes to kick, but I managed." I chuckled, reaching for his cup and holding it up to him. He took the cup graciously, "What would I do without you?" he smiled, appearing from behind me and taking a sip.

I took my cup, smirking at him, "Still having one night stands with random strangers..."

He gave me a sarcastic look, "_Oh the horror!_" he chuckled and I lightly hit his chest, taking a sip from my coffee.

"He has a point," Lex said, walking into the room and I grabbed her cup.

"Watch your mouth, I can dump this and it's the last cup!"

She grabbed it from me, "Then I'll just take yours! We take our coffee the same way anyways!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, you're the one who gave me the fucking sweet tooth in the first place!"

Tommy wrapped on arm around my waist and pulled me close, "And that's why you're so sweet" he kissed my cheek and Lex 'awe'd.

I turned to her, "Will you stop being such a girl?"

She shrugged, "Bitch, I was born this way!" and she left the room, heading for the computer in the other room.

My eyes rolled, "Do you really have to check Facebook? We have to be at school in less than an hour!"

She chuckled, then it went silent for a moment, "Holy shit, thought I'd never see the day..." my brows furrowed and I looked to Tommy before walking into the other room, "Guess who's out?" I leaned over her shoulder, looking to the screen.

My eyes widened, "Austin's gay?!" she chuckled, I started reading over the post,

"_I'm gay. No this is no prank, I simply am attracted to men and I always have been. I'm not going to dress in drag or that shit, I like my jersey and jeans! I'm not going to quit football or any sports because I actually like those, they weren't a coverup. I like men, but I'm not a pervert. I change in the locker room with my teammates, but all I do is change and make small talk. I don't want to suck anyone of you bigot's baby-dicks! The fact is I am attracted to men and that's final._"

I felt Tommy's hand rest at my back, smiling, "looks like you're not alone after all!"

I chuckled, "He used to kick my ass everyday and called me fag 24/7 for three years straight... Now I realize why."

He kissed the back of my neck, wrapping his arms around me once more, "Want me to go kick the lil fucker's ass?"

I chuckled, "Na, he's going to need some support with the shit he'll be going through..." my smile faded. I wasn't even out yet when I was getting my ass beat. Now mr. Popular was officially out and he was in trouble... Shit, why did he have to come out in high school?!

We got in Lex's car and drove Tommy back to the hotel before we went to school, I realized I most likely had to talk to Austin when the chance came.

* * *

_**(Lunch)**_

I was walking with Lex around the grounds, "So did you talk to Austin yet?" she asked.

I shrugged, stuffing my hands in my sweater pockets, "Haven't had the chance yet-"

"Hey, fag!" I heard in the distance, "Wanna suck my dick?" I turned, seeing none other than the athlete, shaking his head and trying to turn away from his teammates. "You know what, don't even bother showing up at practice unless you want to get your ass beat... Oh I'm sorry, or would you like that?"

he pushed the guy away and they all chuckled, "Careful, he might give you aids!" Fucking Neanderthals!

Next thing I knew, he was on the ground and they were laughing their asses off, then they walked away. I took that opportunity to run to him.

When I got to him, I knelt down next to him. He had his forearm rested over his eyes, jaw clenched. I rested my hand on his shoulder, huffing a long sigh. "Aren't you gonna take a swing at me too?," he muttered, "After all, I'm just another fag..."

I chuckled, "Fags don't swing at other fags!" he removed his arm from his view, staring at me with his brows knit together, "But then again, you're new to the rainbow world..."

He pulled himself from the ground, walking away, "Great, just what I need. A recruiter..."

I followed him, "I'm not recruiting anyone, I just want to talk. If you'll give me a second-"

He whipped around, glaring at me, "Look, I don't need your help, okay? I just want to get through the rest of this year and get the hell out of here." I stood there, staring at him and he sighed, grabbing my wrist, "Let's go somewhere else..."

He took me behind the stairs where no one would see us, close to the corner. I leaned against the wall, "What do you want, Schwolman?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too!" I said sarcastically and he glared at me. I sighed, "Why did you come out a week before prom? I mean we have less than a month before school was over and then you could've done it! Do you know how hard it is being gay in high school? It's a fucking nightmare!"

He chuckled, "I see that now..."

I crossed my arms, "Then why did you do it?" He sighed, dropping his gaze to his feet, "Tell me, Austin."

He kept his gaze down as he spoke, "Because I was so tired of being afraid. I was sick of hiding who I was, dating these girls..." finally he lifted his gaze to meet mine, "I thought if I stopped hiding who I was, it would get better. Maybe I could be with the guy I was crushing so badly on..." my eyes widened and he cleared his throat, "When I woke up this morning, I realized what I'd done and I was going to delete the post. But when I checked, I realized it was too late." I rubbed my hand up and down his arm to comfort him and he chuckled, "I guess I wasn't really thinking..."

I shook my head, chuckling, "Well you're out now so there's no going back!" he nodded, looking into my eyes.

"Listen, Chase..." (first time I _EVER_ heard him say my first name) he paused, a half smile lighting his face as he grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry for the shit I put you through the past few years."

I shook my head, "Hey it's fine. It toughened me up a bit!"

He chuckled, dropping his gaze back to his feet, "You know I worked up all that stupid courage to come out and I've never even kissed a guy?" my brows furrowed and he looked back to me, "How am I supposed to know what I am if I've never really even had _that_ kind of connection?"

I shrugged, "Before my first kiss with a guy, I thought I was Asexual!" we both laughed. We calmed down a bit and put my hand back to his arm, "You're still young, you have all the time in the world! Go to a bar or something, explore."

He smiled, "Well I have the ID so I could..."

My eyes widened when an idea popped in my head, "I'm going out with some friends tomorrow night after the show. You should come!"

His eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

I grinned, "Sure! Take a break from life for one night, have a drink!"

He chuckled, "Maybe I'll even have my first kiss... With a guy at least."

My gaze dropped. Sure my first kiss was with a total stranger... Who is now my boyfriend... But it didn't feel right for him to kiss someone who he, most likely, would never see again in his life. Your first kiss should be gentle, sweet, with someone you knew...

"You know, if you want..." he turned his gaze to me and mine to him, "I-if you want to get that first kiss over with..." he took a minute, but nodded nonetheless. I nodded, "Okay then."

Slowly, I put my hand to his cheek, guiding him as he leaned down. I looked into his eyes, my gaze soft as his slip closed, leaning closer and closer until our lips connected. He kissed me softly, then deeper, gripping my sides and pushing me against the brick wall behind me. His tongue pushed past my lips, exploring my mouth and moaning softly.

After a few moments passed I put one hand to his chest and lightly pushed him, breaking our lips apart. Heavy breaths drew from him as he stared into my eyes and I caught my breath, smiling, "Now you've had your first kiss."

He smiled warmly, speaking softly, "Thank you." I chuckled, "What class do you have now?"

"I think _we_ have math..."

He sighed, "Can you help me? I don't get any of that shit!"

I laughed, nodding, "It's not that hard once you learn a few tricks..."


	31. Give It Till You're Screaming My Name

The rest of the day was... Relaxing.

I helped Austin with his math and even helped him with most of his homework during our spare. Before, he seemed like some bigoted moron, now I see he's actually really cool. I think kissing him soothed him a bit more about this whole thing too. The thing was, he seemed like some bad boy athlete that likes tits & beer, but it was really a cover up so they wouldn't laugh at him! He loved football just as much as I loved music, he even taught me a few points on it! Still have no idea though...

I'm a singer, not an athlete, despite my slim figure...

After the day ended he met me at my locker and walked out to the parking lot together to his car, "Do you need a ride?" he asked, opening the door to his black Chevy.

I shook my head, "No, my boyfriend is picking me up."

He chuckled, "Right," sitting in his car and closing the door, leaning his elbow on the window and looking up at me, "all the good guys are either straight, or taken!"

"Austin, I-" he chuckled, cutting me off.

"It's okay Chase! You deserve a guy who's good to you and all." I smiled, leaning down and leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek. I pulled away, looking into his eyes, "But if he hurts you, I'll do everything in my power to make him pay."

I smiled, "I'll hold you to that promise." he chuckled and I started to walk away, turning back to him, "If any of those _bigots_ try fucking with you, just call me. Okay?"

He smiled, "I'll hold you to that!" I chuckled and kept walking, crossing my arms at my sides as I walked to the front of the school. I heard the sound of a car horn and I turned, seeing Tommy's car in front of the school, him leaned against it, waiting for me. My eyes lit up, running to the car as he pushed himself off it, walking towards me.

I jumped into his arms and he swung me, pressing his lips to mine and setting me down. He pulled away, "How was school?"

"Still just want to be graduated already!" I whined, throwing my head back. He chuckled, kissing my neck and pulling a soft moan from me before he pulled away again. I looked back to him, "So how was your day?"

He sighed, "Boring. I spent the whole day in my suite, all alone..." his hands started trailing down my sides, holding me against him, "Wishing I had you there..."

I gripped his wrists, stopping him before he can go further, "Slow down there, old man. I might get in trouble..."

He swung me around, pinning me to the car, "I'm not old." he smirked, leaning in and kissing me softly, then deeper, gripping my sides. I moaned softly and he pulled away, whispering against my lips, "I want you so bad, Chase..." My eyes opened, staring deep into his.

My tongue grazed his bottom lip and he moaned softly, gripping my hips tighter. I rubbed my bulge against his, slowly, pouring more soft moans from him as he gripped me tighter, "Then take me, Tommy." He moaned again, rubbing back against me, "C'mon, Tommy, take me..."

He reached behind me and gripped my hair, pulling my head back and staring deep into my eyes, lips hovering over mine. "Get in the car." he whispered and I smirked. He let go of me and I ran around to the other side, slipping in. He was already inside, starting the ignition and driving off.

* * *

He slid one hand down to my thigh, rubbing his hand over my bulge. I rested my head against the seat, moaning softly and clenching my fists. He chuckled softly, rubbing harder and making my jaw clench, closing my eyes tight. I could hear him playing with the zipper of my pants and my hand gripped his wrist, but that didn't stop him.

His hand slid in, rubbing against my bare skin, ripping a loud moan from me. He chuckled again, leaning closer and whispering in my ear, "I want to spread you wide open," I gripped his wrist tighter, "fuck you senseless..." he chuckled, rubbing harder and I whined, "I could take you right here if I wanted to..."

I turned my head to him, gripping his shirt, "Do it." I hissed, my eyes most likely glazed over in black lust.

"You'd actually let me fuck you? Right here?" he smirked, rubbing harder, "In front of all these people?"

"You'd fuck me anywhere whether I'd let you or not." I hissed, ripping my head back into the seat.

He chuckled again, "You're right about that..."

* * *

_**(Back at Tommy's Suite)**_

I closed the door behind us and turned around, only to be pinned to the door by Tommy and have his lips ravage mine, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pulled his lips from mine and attacked my neck, sucking savagely at the skin. I ripped my head back, feeling his bulge rub against mine. My member ached at the restraining fabric, wanting nothing more than to be free. My fingers weaved into his hair, tugging furiously at it, making him grind hard against me.

"AAGH!" I cried, "Fuck, Tommy!" He pulled me from the door and spun me, carrying me to the bed and climbing on top of me. He tore my shirt from me, my pants soon after before he attacked my lips once more. His hand slid between us, slipping under my boxers and ripping a loud moan from me. I ripped my head back, he took that opportunity to ravage my neck, ripping more loud moans from me as I gripped the sheets beneath.

He pulled away, pulling his shirt off and kissing me again. My hands reached down, tugging at his pants but he swatted them away, ravaging my neck once more and undoing them himself. He pulled his pants off, reaching to the nightstand and retrieving a condom. I flipped us over, grabbing it from his hands and ripping the packaging open with my teeth, flashing him a smirk before reaching behind me and sliding it on him.

He moaned softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. I smirked, pumping, hard, and he gasped, gripping my thighs. I pumped again and he gripped tighter, "Chase..." he moaned and my smirk widened, pumping again. I pumped once more before I pulled my hand away, moving my backside against him. His hands ran up to my hips, gripping them as I moved myself against his member, more and more soft moans from his irresistible licorice-flavour lips. I pulled myself up, moving my body in a circular motion around the tip and he moaned loudly, gripping tighter on my hips.

In one swift, hard move, he pulled me down, pushing himself into me and making me cry out, gripping his wrists. He pulled me down again and I moaned loudly, gripping tighter. Just as he brought me down again, I tightened around him and he moaned loudly as I ripped my head back, practically _screaming_ in ecstasy. He picked up his pace, gripping tighter on my hips and feeding off my loud, pleasurable moans. I reached over, gripping the headboard tightly in one hand and putting the other to his chest.

He reached up and cupped my cheek, pulling my head down and kissing me passionately. I reached both hands down, gripping the sheets above his head with one hand and cupping his cheek with the other. He brought me down harder and my lips tore from his, pressing my forehead to his chest and crying out. He gripped my hair and brought my lips back to his, kissing me with the same exact passion before I sat back up. "F-fuck, Chase!" he hissed, "I-I'm gonna..." I was too, I could feel it.

I tightened around him again, tight as I could, and I ripped my head back, screaming in pure ecstasy as white danced across my vision. He kept going and I leaned down, riding out my orgasm and gripping the sheets on either side of him, whining softly. A few more thrusts and he came, ripping his head back and I collapsed against his chest, nothing but our heavy breaths to fill the air.

He rested one hand on my lower back, lifting my chin with the other and looking into my eyes. He smiled his genuine smile, kissing me softly and pulling away, keeping our gazes locked, "I love you."

My heart fluttered like the first time he spoke those three words and a smile tugged at my lips, "I-I love you too." He chuckled softly and my brows burrowed, "What's so funny?"

He shook his head, holding his smile, "You're just so adorable..." My gaze fell to his chest as I felt my cheeks flame and he chuckled again, "Especially when you do that." I turned my gaze back to him, leaning down and pecking the tip of his nose. He chuckled, catching my lips with his and stroking my sweat-glazed locks. There was a knock at the door and I groaned, nuzzling my face into his neck before lifting myself and turning my head to the door. He gripped my wrists before I could pull myself away and I turned my gaze back to him, "Ignore it. Stay here." he whispered.

"What if it's something important?" I whispered back.

"If it's important now, it'll be important later." He let go of my wrists and his hands fell to my hips.

"Tommy-" Suddenly, his member twitched inside me and I gasped, moaning softly and clenching my fists, closing my eyes tight.

He smirked, "Besides. You can't go anywhere, can you?" I opened my eyes, looking deep into his as he slowly pulled me up, then back down, a soft whimper from my lips as his member glided against my skin. He brought me back down again and I moaned, feeling myself slowly getting hard again.

I put one hand to his chest, "T-Tommy, w-we can't." He pulled me down again, "W-we ju-ust-" he brought me down again, _hard_, and I whimpered softly. "F-fuck!" I hissed under my breath, trying to make sure whoever was outside that door wouldn't hear us.

They knocked again and soon I heard Isaac's voice, "Tom, I know you're in there! Open up!" he knocked again and Tommy brought me down again, harder. I ripped my head back, mouth open and trying to hold back the loud moans that wanted to burst out of me. Isaac knocked harder, "Come on man, we've got an interview in Adam's suite in twenty! You better be there!" He brought me down again and a soft moan escaped, then another before Isaac spoke once more, "Bring your boy-toy too, apparently they want him there with us..." with that he was gone.

I looked back to Tommy, speaking in between my heavy breaths, "Why me?" He brought me down again, even harder and I ripped my head back again, letting a loud moan erupt from my lungs.

"Beats me," he groaned "probably for your... UNG... show." He flipped us over, thrusting into me and I cried out, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and pulling him all the way in.


	32. That's The Tale I Like To Tell

We showered quickly and dressed. Tommy lent me one of his button down shirts before we ran into the hall and rushed to Adam's suite, him holding me close as we walked into the room.

"There you are!" Monte huffed and Isaac chuckled. He turned to the drummer, "Something funny?"

Isaac calmed himself, keeping his smile, "Well what do you think was taking them so long?" the guitarists eyes widened and his lips turned into a sour expression, turning away fom us. Isaac turned his gaze back to me, smirking and speaking low, "You may want to keep it down next time. There walls aren't soundproof in the least!" My eyes widened as my cheeks burned crimson, my eyes fell to the floor.

Tommy chuckled, wrapping his arm around me and whispering in my ear, "Sorry, my bad. I just can't keep my hands off you..." his lips fell to my neck, leaning down and leaving tender butterfly kisses on my skin. I gripped his shirt from behind, holding back moans that wanted to burst through my lips.

Isaac chuckled, "Tommy, c'mon, keep it your pants for once! I think the boy's had enough..." Tommy chuckled against my skin, running his tongue up my neck before he pulled away, looking into my eyes.

I turned my gaze to the lights set up near the white couches in an L shape manner, a crew working on cameras and I felt myself tense. Tommy leaned to my ear once more, "Don't worry." I felt his hand slowly sliding down my back, "If there's anything you should be nervous about," he gripped my hip and I gasped, "leave it to me."

Fuck.

_You already did, Chase... twice._

I will hurt you.

_Good luck with that!_

Isaac turned to reveal a short man with a clipboard held in his right forearm, "Mrs. Lately would like you to take a seat before we start." then he walked away.

My eyes widened, "M-M-Mrs. L-La-ate..." Tommy leaned down and kissed me, shutting me up and calming me slightly. He pulled away, looking into my eyes, "What was that for?" I asked.

He smirked, "Figured you'd need someone to shut you up."

I grinned, taking a deep breath, "I did. Thank you for the help!" I chuckled and he didn't hesitate to join me.

"Come on," he grinned, pulling me closer to the couches across the room, "let's go." I nodded and walked with him to the couch nearest to us and sitting down to the edge closest to the other couch with him next to me and Isaac on the other side of him. Adam sat on the other couch, close to me. Monte sat next to him and Camilla on the edge. Soon Sasha and Brooke sat on the arms on the outsides of the couches, Terrance and Taylor standing behind us and leaning on the back of each couch.

Terrance leaned down, whispering in my ear, "Why doesn't he put his arm around you?" I turned my eyes slightly to him and soon felt Tommy's hand squeeze mine, realizing my hand was still in his. Terrance looked down and smiled, whispering again, "I hate just how cute you two are!" he chuckled and I couldn't help but blush.

Tommy's hand slipped out of mine and soon his arm rested around my shoulders, holding me closer. I rested my hand on his leg, leaning myself against him and feeling relaxed as the cameras adjusted on me and the interview started. Being in his arms, feeling his heart beat against my arm, I felt at peace no matter where I was.

* * *

"So Adam," she cheered, "You have a new album coming out soon!" the singer chuckled, nodding his head and she smirked, "Can we get a little _sneek-peek_ at one of the hits?"

He chuckled again, "We have another show in a week, in Quebec! I'll see what I can do then..."

She smiled, looking down at her lap and back to him, "When you said you have a show, you said_ we_, not_ I_?"

He nodded, "Without my band, I'd be nothing! We spent all day doing auditions and out of each one, these guys were phenomenal! I can't imagine doing music without them." He chuckled again, "I mean they're my glamily after all!"

She smiled, her eyes scanning the rest of us, "What's it like performing with Adam Lambert?"

"I love it!" Camilla cheered, the dancers all agreeing, "Each time on stage feels like the first and every night there's something new!"

She turned to Tommy, "Tommy, there's some _chemistry_ between you and Adam on stage. Fans may call it '_Adommy_'..." Tommy laughed, looking to Adam and flashing smiles at one another, "How is it off stage? I know you guys have roomed together before. Do you guys get along or...?"

Tommy sighed, "Constant fighting! He's always leaving his make up everywhere, clothes all over the floor, he's just horrible!" he joked. Adam glared at him, and soon turned back to her, "No, he's my best friend, we barely ever fight."

After a while she turned her gaze to me, a warm smile spreading across her face, "Chase," I smiled, "you're a finalist on This season of _Canada's Got Talent_ and I've heard you're singing your own piece for the last round. Is that right?" I nodded, feeling Tommy's hand rub against my arm, "And this is a song you wrote all by yourself too! How long ago was it written?"

I chuckled, "Few years ago, actually! I was experimenting with poetry and music. At some point, I was humming to myself and somehow I sidetracked to my own tune. From then on I decided to work on the tune and try to contribute lyrics into it!"

"So the lyrics came to you naturally."

I nodded, "At first it actually started as a little love song, but later on I didn't think it fit the tune so I decided to change it. I actually really liked it and carried it with me for a while and eventually forgot I had it!" I laughed, "One day I was looking through song choices with my best friend with no luck so we decided to give up for a bit and focus on homework. I asked her to pass my binder and it fell out, she picked it up and asked me to sing it for her!"

She chuckled, "Did you get your homework done?"

I laughed, nodding, "Yes I did and passed too!"

Tommy leaned closer, whispering in my ear, "Good or else I would've punished you..." my eyes widened, thinking back to just an hour ago and a smirk tugged at my lips but I held back.

"What did he just say?" she smiled.

"I... Nothing." I chuckled, freaking out just a little in my mind, "Inside joke." Her brows furrowed but she shrugged it off, turning her gaze to Adam, then back to me, then him again.

"So I have to ask, since there's footage all over the internet of you two," I turned to Adam and back to her, confused, "I understand during Adam's show here, you guys shared a kiss..." My eyes widened. Fuck. I thought no one would really see that. _Hoped_. She leaned closer, staring right at me, "So, Chase, is Adam a good kisser?" I saw Tommy's expression fade in the corner of my eye and felt his hand tense against my arm. I turned my gaze to Adam, seeing a slight grin appear on his face, his gaze falling to the ground and his face flash a rose tint. "Well? How was it? Is he a good kisser?"

I turned my gaze back to her, "I-I guess..." I noticed Adam's gaze turn to me, a faded sparkle in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile, "Yes." I saw his genuine smile appear and his face flush. I came back to myself, "B-but I mean, i-it was one kiss. Nothing more."

"So no spark?" She leaned back in her chair and I turned my gaze back to Tommy.

His gaze was to the floor, his face dead. "No." I answered.

He turned his gaze back to me, the same expression. I reached my hand up, putting my hand in his and locking our fingers, seeing a slight smile appear on his face, his colour returning to him. "I see..." her brows furrowed, turning back to the camera, "Well for those of you at home, here's what we're talking about..."

Everyone turned to the television under the camera and a video started playing of someone's hand-held camera shooting mine and Adam's kiss. It was a close shot too. Shit.

I turned my gaze back to Tommy, seeing his expression fade once more and I squeezed his hand slightly, refusing to turn my gaze from him.


	33. I Don't Want You To Go

_**(Tommy's Suite)**_

"I swear, it was nothing." I said, walking to the bed as he threw his phone on his bag across the room.

"Sure didn't look like nothing to me!" he hissed, keeping his gaze off me.

I stood from the bed, "What about you? Whenever you guys kiss on stage you sure don't seem like a couple of friends!" His gaze ripped back to me, walking right to me and towering over my teenage figure.

"Don't turn this on me. This is all on you right now!"

I pushed him back and he stared at me, shocked, "Why the fuck are you getting so pissed at me?! Adam was the one who jumped off stage, walked right to me and practically _raped my mouth_!"

"Well you sure didn't push him away-"

"What was I supposed to do, Tommy? Push him off and storm out of there in front of all those people?! Do you know all the shit that would be going around for that?! At least for this it's a minor thing!"

"Tell me the truth, Chase. Did you tell the truth there? Was there really no spark?" I stared at him, shocked that he would ask that shit, "Tell me!" I just stood there, speechless.

He turned away, taking a step and I ran up to him, "Tommy!" He opened the door and walked into the hall, I followed him, "Tommy, please come back inside!"

He turned back, walking right up to me and gripping my hair from behind, smashing my lips against his. I gripped his wrist tightly, kissing back, tears rolling down my face. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to mine as another tear rolled down my face, "You should go."

My eyes widened, pushing him away and staring at him with the same shock as before, "Tommy-"

"I don't want to see you right now." He said just above a whisper.

I felt more tears rise to my eyes as he started backing away, "T-Tommy, wait-"

"Go home, Chase." he said faintly, turning around and walking back to his room.

"Tommy!" I begged, falling to the floor as more tears ran down my face, watching the door close. Softly I spoke once more, "You are my home." My gaze dropped to the ground, softly sobbing to myself as I heard footsteps near me, but I didn't bother turning.

Soon, I felt arms wrap around me and Adam's soft voice, "Come on, let's go." I let him lift me from the ground, guiding me to his room and closing the door behind us.

He set me on the bed, letting me lay on my side as he circled around, pulling himself up and wrapping his arms around me, holding me close. I nestled my head against his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly as more tears flowed. He rubbed gentle circles into my back, humming softly to me. Soon I stopped crying, but he didn't stop humming or rubbing circles, he just held me closer. I felt safe in his arms, warm, loved. His touch. His voice...

* * *

The next morning I woke feeling arms wrapped around my back in a protective manner, holding me close with my forehead pressed against his chest. I looked up, seeing Adam sound asleep. Even in his sleep he seemed worried, pained. Then reality struck me.

_I don't want to see you_...

I was on the floor, sobbing. Sobbing over Tommy. Tommy...

_Go home, Chase_.

Then someone's arms wrapped around me. Adam's arms. Adam came to me when I needed someone. When I was crying over Tommy... Tommy.

..._ Go home._

I rested my head back against his chest, pulling myself closer as his subconscious wrapped his arms more around me. A soft moan escaped him as he began to stir, opening his eyes and looking down to me. I saw a faded spark in his eyes, his expression staying the same as he spoke softly, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied under my breath.

"Are you okay?" I saw it in his eyes. The hurt, the worry, just like the last night I woke in his suite. I nodded. "Are you sure?" I took in a deep, shaky breath, feeling the tears find their way to my eyes and I turned my gaze down. No I wasn't fine. Tommy hated me, all because of a kiss I shared with Adam. One small kiss. Now I was in Adam's bed. The very person who started this. I wanted to be angry with him. I wanted to hate him.

But I couldn't.

He gripped my chin, pulling my gaze back to his, a sincere look in his oceanic blue eyes, "It's going to be okay. I'm here..." He wrapped his arms around be once more, holding me closer. I wanted this moment to last. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I wanted to grow old and die here...

My phone beeped and I reached down, pulling my phone from my pocket and reading a text sent from Lex, "Shit!" I hissed, pulling myself from his grasp and sitting up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his hand on my chest as he sat up.

"I'm late for class, I have to go-" I turned to pull myself from the bed, but he gripped my wrist.

I turned my gaze back to him, "You don't have to go. After all that's happened, are you sure you want to?" I sighed, nodding and smiling up at him. He nodded, "Okay. But if you feel like you can't, just call me and I'll come get you."

I nodded, smiling, "I will. I promise." he returned it and we stood from the bed.

He walked to his suitcase, pulling out a grey _Queen_ T-shirt and handing it to me, "Here, wear this." I opened my mouth to protest but he spoke again, "You're not going back to school wearing the same day-old clothes! People are going to think you live in a box. Now put it on."

I took the shirt from him, pulling my previous shirt off and tossing it to the bed, then pulling on his shirt. It was fairy long on me, but comfortable, nice. I looked back to him, exchanging smiles till his gaze turned to my messy hair. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom, grabbing a brush and running it gingerly through my hair. "I love your hair!" he chuckled, brushing out each knot with tender care.

* * *

He put the car in park and turned to me, "Remember to call if you need anything."

I smiled, nodding, "Promise." he reached his hand behind my neck, leaning closer and pressing a gentle kiss into my hairline.

He pulled away, stroking his thumb against the back of my neck and looking into my eyes, "I'll be back at three thirty to pick you up." I smiled, nodding before reaching for the handle and sliding out. I closed the door, circling the car to is window and leaning closer.

"Next time, try not to give me the parent speech and kiss..."

He chuckled, "Just get your ass to class before I boot it there!" I stuck my tongue at him before turning around and running to the front doors. It was halfway through second period, but the first one was gym so I didn't really care anyway.

I could do this...


	34. We Can Fall Away, Slip Out Of Sight

The day couldn't end fast enough. I rushed out of class and head straight for my locker, turning the dial quickly and opening the thin metal door. I threw my binder on the top shelf, grabbing my jacket off the _only_ hook still attached to the metal walls of the confined space. I closed the door and turned, heading quickly down the hall to the staircase and rushing down to the main floor, out the door.

"Chase!" I turned, seeing Lex running up to me, "Where were you this morning? I was worried!"

I shrugged, "I guess I must've slept in..."

Her eyes widened, "Slept in?! Where the fuck were you? I called Tommy to see if he was with you but he said he didn't care where you were! What the fuck happened yesterday?!"

I turned, walking again, "Look, I have to go. Adam's waiting-"

She gripped my arm, turning me back to her "Adam?!" I rolled my eyes, walking again with her following closely, "You're going with Adam?! Fuck, Chase. one little fight and suddenly-?"

I whipped around, glaring at her, "You weren't there!" I snapped, "You didn't see his face, Lex! You don't know what happened!" she stood there in utter shock, but that didn't stop me. I was angry, hurt, "I won't ask you to even _try_ to like Adam. I'm just asking you to stop speaking so negatively about him to me, he's not as bad as you think!" I clenched my jaw, speaking through my teeth, "I have to go, see you Monday." With that, I turned and walked to Adam's car, slipping in and driving off.

I kept my gaze down, the way I went off on Lex like that running through my head countless times. Adam must've noticed, "Hey," he rested his hand on my lap, "are you okay? What happened?"

I turned my gaze to him, sighing and shaking my head, "Just drama..."

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head again and he turned his gaze back to the road, "Listen, how about instead of heading back to the hotel," we came to a stop and he turned his gaze back to me, "we have a little adventure...?"

My brows furrowed, "And go where?"

He smirked, turning his gaze back to the road as the lights flashed green once more, "You promised me a tour of the city and I intent to get it. Lead the way!" I smiled, "So, _oh great Winnipegger_," I chuckled, rolling my eyes, "where's our first destination?"

I sighed, holding my smile, "Well we can either start at _The Forks_, or the _Manitoba Museum_. Your choice..."

He chuckled, "I guess we start at the museum!"

"Let's go then!" I cheered.

We started at the museum, walking through the figures and fossils, walking inside the batcave and the snake pit, then going inside the fun part of the museum, fooling around in the matrix(not like that, perverts), taking shadow pictures in one booth, making faces in different mirrors. After that, The Forks, walking down the bridge, handing money to the amazing fiddler playing his heart out in the foodcourt. Afterward, a few malls, then a few other places.

Finally we came to Kildonan park, taking a stroll through the frosted garden and walking to the witch's hut. We got inside and he chuckled, "This is cool!"

I chuckled, "Yeah. I remember I used to bike down here and hide out whenever things got too intense. It always seemed to be my safe place!" He smiled, following me up the stairs, "After I auditioned for the show, I just stopped."

"Why?" he asked as we reached the top floor and I shrugged.

"Singing was always my other escape and once I stepped on that stage..." I dropped my gaze to the floor, "I realized I was done hiding."

He walked closer to me, gripping my chin and turning my gaze up to his, speaking softly, "Don't ever try to hide who you really are, Chase.." My gaze alternated between his eyes, feeling myself slowly getting lost deep inside his pupils, "Because you're the most kind... Most beautiful person... I've ever met."

Slowly he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine and my eyes slipped shut. His other hand reached for mine, lacing our fingers together as our kiss deepened. He pulled away, resting my forehead against his and keeping my eyes closed. He chuckled, speaking faintly, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

I opened my eyes, looking up to him and feeling a smile tug at my lips.

* * *

**_ If you want a better picture of those places mentioned, just google it! In my opinion, the Forks is the best place to be when you live in Winnipeg, unless you enjoy somewhere quiet at Kildonan Park!_**


	35. I'll Let You Be Broken Open

"What do you want to watch?" Adam asked, flipping through the pages of movies on the tv.

"You choose, I chose last night" I replied, circling the couch and resting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of us, sitting down and resting myself against his chest. He lifted the long quilt onto my legs, covering up to my diaphragm and resting his hand on my stomach.

"Fine." his eyes lit up, "How about this?"

I chuckled, "Sounds good!" He chuckled, clicking play and kissing the top of my head. I turned my head, looking into his eyes. He leaned in, kissing me softly, then deeper, slipping his tongue past my lips and moaning softly as I reached up and gripped his shoulder. His hand slid up my chest to my cheek. I turned over, straddling his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling his hands rest at my waist and pull me closer. One hand started trailing down his chest, tugging at the hem of his shirt and sliding my hand underneath, up his chest. My finger slid over one nipple and his back arched, pulling away and looking into my eyes. He pulled his shirt over his head and kissed me, hard, gripping the back of my neck.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and I groaned, nestling my head into the crook of his neck and he chuckled, "I'll get it." I pulled away, looking into his eyes once more. He left one last soft peck on my lips before lifting himself off the couch and walking to the door. I laid back into the couch, "Tommy?" My eyes shot open, turning to the door and seeing Adam stand there, tense.

"Where is he?!" he hissed.

"Tommy, I don't think he wants to see you-"

"I don't fucking care!" he snapped, pushing past him, "Where the fuck is he?" He turned, staring right at me wide eyed. He walked right up to me, gripping my wrist and pulling me from the couch, heading to the door. Before he could walk out with me held tightly in his grasp, Adam stepped in front of him. "Adam, move." he clenched his jaw, speaking through his teeth.

"Let him go, Tommy." He spoke softly, keeping his same kind, soft eyes. He turned his gaze to me and they softened more.

Tommy looked back to me and I felt myself tense, then his eyes softened. He pulled himself closer to me, stroking my cheek and I quivered under his touch, "It's okay, baby," he whispered, "I'm here." I didn't feel any safer with him. I was fearful of him, for once. My gaze fell to the floor and his eyes widened, "Chase?"

"Tommy, I think you should go." his expression faded and his jaw clenched, turning back to Adam and walking out the door with me still in his grasp. Adam grabbed me, stopping him in his tracks, "Without him."

He whipped his gaze back to Adam, flames burning through his eyes, "And what, you own him now?!" Adam's eyes widened and Tommy gripped tighter, "He's not yours to take."

Adam pulled me back inside the room, ripping me out of Tommy's grasp and holding me behind him in a protective manner, "And what should make you so special, Tommy?" he hissed, "After the shit you've put him through, what makes you think you can walk into someone else's room and take him like some... _Object_?" He gripped the door handle, lowering his voice, "Just go."

I gripped the wrist Tommy was previously holding, rubbing at it lightly from his tight grip. Tommy turned his gaze to me hiding behind Adam, clenching his jaw as Adam slowly closed the door. He turned around to face me, his eyes soft once more, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, still holding my wrist and dropping my gaze to the floor, "Yeah."

He reached for my wrist, taking it gently and holding it up, "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head and he held it to his chest, resting his hand over mine. I turned my gaze back to his soft blue eyes and he pulled me close, wrapping me in his arms, "It's okay." he whispered. I felt tears rise in my eyes and he held me closer, picking me up in to his arms and carrying me to the bed.

He laid me down, staring into my eyes and leaning in, kissing me softly then pulling away, brushing my hair out of my face. My gaze alternated between his eyes, speaking softly, "I'm so sorry, Adam." His eyes widened, kissing me again, deeper, gripping my shirt.

He pulled away, locking our gazes once more, "You have nothing to be sorry for," he smiled, stroking my cheek, "please don't feel guilty." He leaned in again, kissing me softly, then deeper.

I gripped his sides, pulling him on top of me as he straddled my waist. His tongue pushed past my lips and I moaned softly, reaching up and tugging at his raven locks. He gripped tighter on my shirt, deepening our kiss and slowly grinding his bulge against mine. I moaned again, ripping my head back, into the pillow beneath and he took that opportunity to ravage my neck, pouring more soft moans from my lips. He smirked against my skin, gliding his tongue up my neck before pulling away and pulling my shirt over my head, reconnecting our lips.

He tore my pants from me in one swift move, rubbing his hand over my bulge. I gripped tighter on his hair, making him rub harder and I ripped my head back. His lips moved down my neck, over one of my nipples, leaving tender kisses on the bud and I arched slightly into his touch, feeling him smirk against his skin. He flicked it with his tongue, making me moan loudly and sending chills down my spine. "A-Adam" I moaned.

I could hear him discarding himself of his pants, the rubbing sound of the denim against his skin as he slipped them off. He brought his lips back to mine, then pulled away, looking into my eyes for a moment. He gave me a certain look, as if he was nervous, "Are you sure?" he asked faintly. We hadn't yet slept together, not as a couple anyways. That one night, I didn't know whether to count or not. But that was then and this was now, and I knew I wanted to.

Slowly, I pulled him down, kissing him softly and pulling away, looking into his eyes. He leaned down again, kissing me passionately and running his hands down my sides. He pulled away, sliding off my boxers and lifting my legs. He reached to the nightstand and retrieved a condom, sliding it on and looking back to me. He leaned down again, kissing me softly and pulling away, looking into my eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside me.

I groaned softly, gripping the sheets beneath me and clenching my jaw. He thrust again, slowly, and I moaned, gripping his back tightly and wrapping my legs around his waist. He thrust again, kissing me and I tightened my legs around him. Another thrust, I ripped my head back and he ravaged my neck, "A-Adam..." He thrust again, pulling away from my neck and looking into my eyes, thrusting again.

He thrust again and kissed me once more before he sat us up, making me straddle him as he brought me down. I ripped my head back, moaning loudly and gripping his back tighter. He brought me down again, ravaging my neck and reaching behind me, gripping my hair.

He pulled me down faster, harder, and I cried out, pressing my forehead to his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me, pulling my chest against his as he thrust into me, bringing me down again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Chase," he breathed into my skin, clenching his fists.

I ripped my head back, "Adam!" I cried, arching my chest as I felt myself getting closer and closer, "A-Adam, I-I... AGH!" He kissed me passionately, pulling me tight against him and thrusting harder. He pulled away, pressing our foreheads together as his thrusts became less rhythmic and more intense.

"A-ADAM!" I cried out, ripping my head back as white flakes danced across my vision and I came. He threw his head into my chest as he came, looking back to me and kissing me with the exact same passion as before. He rested his forehead against mine, nothing but our heavy breaths to fill the air(along with a scent I will not describe).

I opened my eyes, staring deep into his before he pulled himself up, kissing me softly. He pulled away, looking into my eyes once more and I smiled as I tried to catch my breath. "What?" he asked.

My smile faded, dropping my gaze, "This was like... The first time. Right?"

He smirked, speaking through his heavy breaths, "Yeah." I turned my gaze back to him, seeing a genuine smile light his face, "Just like the first time." I felt my smile return and he turned on his side, laying us down and pulling out of me. I whimpered from the pain and he caressed my cheek, keeping our gazes locked.

He leaned in once more, kissing me softly and pulling me close. I rested my forehead against his, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off in one another's arms.

* * *

I opened my eyes, seeing Adam's forehead still pressed against mine, fast asleep. Fuck, he was beautiful. I sighed softly, closing my eyes once more and enjoying the feel of his touch, never wanting to pull away. I heard a soft moan from him as he stirred and my eyes opened once more, seeing his soft gaze on me. I smiled, speaking under my breath, "Good morning."

"Good morning." he replied, stroking my hair out of my face. He leaned closer, leaving a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose and I chuckled softly. His hand slid down my face, down my arm, to my hand, lacing our fingers and bringing our hands up between our chests. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." I smiled, "You?" He nodded and my smile widened. He leaned in, kissing me softly, then deeper, his hand sliding behind me and running up and down my back lightly. I brought my hand to his cheek, deepening our kiss as he pulled me on top of him.

He pulled away, looking into my eyes, "What time do you have to be at school?"

I reached to the nightstand where my phone lay, checking the screen and groaning, burying my face in the crook of his neck, "Little less than an hour, plus I have the show tonight..."

He chuckled, kissing my cheek, "We have time to shower then!" I lifted my head, seeing a soft genuine smile on his face and mine reappeared, "I'll lend you another shirt."

"A-Adam, I-"

He chuckled again, "Really, it's fine! I like when you wear my things" I felt my cheeks flame and my gaze dropped, grinning like an idiot. He chuckled again, "Come on, let's get ready."


	36. Feels Like Bombs Going Off In My Head

He pulled up in front of the school, turning to me, "Have a good day. I have to meet with my manager around two so-"

"I'll bus if you can't make it" I smiled. He returned it, reaching behind my neck and leaning in, kissing me softly. "Just be back in time for the show" I whispered against his lips and he smiled once more, kissing me again.

He pulled away, "I will, I promise!" I grinned widely, and he chuckled, "Now get to class before you're late!" I rolled my eyes, tugging at the handle and sliding out of the car, circling around and walking down the sidewalk to the front doors. I looked back once more, seeing him smiling brightly at me before he drove off.

I turned back, seeing none other than Lex leaned against the brick wall, the most innocent look on her face. I huffed a sigh, approaching her, "Hey" she said under her breath.

"Hey" I replied, same tone.

"Look, Chase, I had no idea-"

"No," I cut her off, "it's okay." she huffed a sigh, a look of guilt, pain in her eyes and I cracked half a smile, "Friends?"

Her eyes widened, wrapping her arms around me in a strong embrace, me hugging her back just as tight. She pulled away, "Look, I may not ever like Adam, but the least I can do is just accept that you do!"

My smile widened, nodding, "That's all I ask." Her smile reappeared once more and I grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's get to class..." I pulled her inside the building and we walked to my locker, grabbing my stuff before walking off to class.

* * *

_**(After School)**_

I walked out of the doors, heading down the sidewalk when something caught my eye.

Someone.

I turned my gaze, seeing Tommy leaned against his car on the passenger side, staring straight at me. At that moment I felt my heart sink to my feet as I approached him. I swallowed, hard, deep caution in each breath. He pushed himself off the car, taking a step towards me, "Hey." he said softly. I could only reply with a simple nod, "How are you?" I shrugged, my gaze falling to the ground and I could hear a faint shaky breath escape his lips, "Listen, can we talk?"

I looked back to him, speaking under my breath, "Fine."

He opened the door, gesturing for me to get in. I did just that and he shut the door after I was in, walking to the other side and sliding in, starting the engine and driving off. Each second of the ride filled with thick tension, no one to break it.

* * *

_**(Tommy's Suite)**_

"So," he said, closing the door behind us, "how's school been?" Honestly, I was tense. Especially after what happened with him last night.

I shrugged, trying to hide back the emotion coursing through my body, "Still passing, I guess..." I sat down on the bed, him next to me.

He huffed a long soft sigh, lifting his gaze to me, "... I want you to come back, Chase." I looked to him, wide-eyed, "I can't sleep, I can't play..." He took my hand, a sincere look in his warm brown eyes as he spoke faintly, "I miss you."

I ripped my hand away, standing from the bed, "So you think," I took a few steps away from the bed, "after all that's happened, you can just tell me you want me back," I turned back to him, "and it'll all go back to the way it was?"

He stood from the bed, "Chase-"

I cut him off, "It was a mistake coming here." My voice softened, turning to the door, "Bye, Tommy." I walked to the door, reaching for the handle.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned against the door, Tommy's lips to mine and my eyes had slipped shut. He pushed his tongue past my lips, exploring my mouth and I moaned softly, gripping his blonde locks from behind. His bulge rubbed against mine and I couldn't hold back the moan that tore from my throat, gripping tighter. He picked me up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist as he swung me around, walking to the bed.

He laid me down and climbed on top of me, lips still connected as his hands slipped under my shirt and explored my chest. His finger swept over my nipple and my back unintentionally arched, a moan mixed with a soft whine escaping my lips as his lips tore from mine, ravaging my neck and ripping another moan from me. With one swift tug he pulled my shirt off and kissing me again, rubbing his bulge against mine. Wait...

What was I doing?!

My eyes shot open, tearing my lips from his, but his lips attacked my neck once more, "Tommy, w-we can't." I breathed, clenching my jaw and trying to hold back any urges to flip him over and ravage his body. He rocked against me again, harder, and I moaned loudly, "T-Tommy!" He rocked again and I gripped his shoulder with one hand, the other still tangled in his blonde locks, "AAGH!"

He undid my zipper, pulling my jeans from me in one swift move and attacking my lips once more, unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off as well and grinding against me again, harder. "T-Tommy," I whined against his lips, "p-please- AAH!" he kissed me again, hard, grinding again, harder, and I rip my head back, moaning loudly. I couldn't be here. I didn't want to be here. I shouldn't be here...

In a rush of adrenaline I push him off me, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor in a loud _thump_. "Chase!" he screamed, jumping off the bed and rushing to me. He put one hand on my shoulder and I pushed him away, backing away from him. He stared at me, wide-eyed, reaching for me again, "Chase-?"

I pulled myself from the ground, running past him to where my clothes lay and gathering them in my arms, "I have to go." I said faintly before running out into the hall, hearing Tommy call to me as I got closer and closer to Adam's suite before I shut the door, locking myself off from the rest of the world.

I walked to the bed, grabbing my phone out of my jeans back pocket and throwing my clothes to the couch on my right. I pulled myself onto the bed, crawling towards the pillows and sliding under the covers. I took my phone and unlocked it, then went into my contacts, searching for Lex's number and clicking it, pressing the phone to my ear. After three rings she finally picked up, "Hey, what happened today? I got outside and you were gone. I thought you were bussing?"

"Sorry," I whispered, scared if I spoke any louder I'd break into tears.

"Chase, a-are you okay? Why are you so quiet?" I didn't like lying to Lex, ever. She didn't deserve deceit. But the last thing I wanted to do was tell her about what had just happened moments ago!

"Sorry, I just took a nap," I lied, "I'm fine. Listen," I cleared my throat, trying to make sure my voice doesn't crack, "I need you to bring my stuff for the show."

"Why doesn't Adam drive you here?" she asked.

"He's in a meeting and I don't know what time he'll be back." I sighed, "Plus I'm naked so-" she cut me off.

"I get the picture!" I chuckled softly and she sighed, "I'll be there in twenty." I grinned, closing my eyes, "Wait, why are you naked if you're alone?" After a moment, she gasped in a mocking matter, "You dirty boy!" I chuckled, "I'll be there soon, so at least put some pants on before I get there!"

I chuckled once more, then hung up, dropping my phone to the floor and slowly beginning to drift off.


	37. It's About To Get Rough For You

I heard a slight click of the door opening (damn Lex. _That was fast_) and soon I hear the soft humming of Adam's tender voice, then he stopped. I open my eyes, seeing him walking closer, smirking like... Oh god.

I laid back, hearing a shift in the bed as he climbed on, tugging his shirt off as he crawled to me. He leaned down, kissing me softly, then deeper, one hand stroking my hair and the other at his side. I let my hands roam down his chest, tugging at one of his belt loops and moving my hand over the button, undoing it slowly. Painfully slow for him. He went to pull away, taking my lip between his teeth and tugging lightly at it, pulling a soft moan from me as I pulled his zipper down, slipping my hand in.

He gasped as I pumped, moaning softly and I pumped again. He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes tight, moaning again and I kept pumping at a slow pace. His eyes opened, staring deep into mine before he kissed me again, hard. I gripped tighter, pumping once more, hard, and he thrust into my touch, opening his eyes and staring deep into mine once more.

With that, he slid himself under the covers, gripping at my boxers and sliding them off me in one swift move, then reaching to the nightstand and retrieving a condom. I took it out of his grasp, ripping the packaging open with my teeth and sliding it on him, using the space between my legs as a window to see what I was doing. He gripped my hips, pulling my lower body up and adjusting himself before thrusting _deep_ inside me.

I cried out, gripping his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist as he thrust again. He kept his pace slow, but each time pushing himself deeper into that spot of pure ecstasy inside me. I reached one hand behind his neck and gripped, pulling him down and kissing him, hard, wrapping my legs tighter around him.

He started to pick up his pace and my lips tore from his, ripping my head back into the pillow and moaning loudly. "A-Adam!" I cried, dropping my grip to the top side of the pillow beneath me and gripping tight.

"FUCK!" he groaned against my skin, thrusting faster and harder, "Chase..." he threw his head back, then turned back to me, his lips ravaging my neck and pouring more and more loud moans from my mouth.

I felt myself get closer and closer, gripping tighter on the pillow and practically burrying my forehead into it. I looked back to Adam, seeing by his expression he was too. "A-Adam..." His eyes locked with mine, leaning in and kissing me once more before I pressed my forehead to his shoulder, getting closer and closer, "Adam," I whined, "A-Adam, I'm... AGH!" He kept thrusting, harder, faster, and soon I'd come undone in his grasp.

One last sharp, deep thrust, and I came. He groaned loudly and I rested my head back into the pillow, him falling on top of me. I felt his heart race against mine, nothing but our heavy breaths to fill the air. He lifted his head with what ever strength he could find and kissed me softly.

He pulled away, staring into my eyes with that same smirk returning to him, "Wish I could come home everyday like this."

I chuckled, catching my breath, "I just hope you didn't wear me out for the show..." he made a guilty expression, sarcastic guilt, before kissing me again.

He pulled away, "It's a slow song, isn't it?" I nodded, "Then you'll be fine!" he smiled. There was a click from the door opening and soon a soft groan from Lex. Adam kept his eyes locked with mine, speaking to whomever was standing in the doorway, "Ever heard of knocking?"

She stepped more in the room, "I was told you were in a meeting..."

He turned his head, "It ended about ten minutes ago." He pulled himself up and I whimpered softly from the pain, gripping at his neck and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, realizing he was still inside me. He chuckled, leaning down and kissing me softly. He laid back down, pulling out and I whimpered again, resting my head on the pillow once more and he chuckled again, kissing me softer, "Sorry for that." he whispered against my lips.

He pulled away, turning his gaze to the red head in the doorway. Her eyes rolled, stepping more into the room, "Just came here to help Chase get ready for the show so don't mind me!"

He chuckled, "Lex, I get you don't like me," her eyes lit up, "I don't care, really." she crossed her arms, leaning on one hip, "But I'm willing to get to know you if you'll let me."

She took a moment, but nodded nonetheless, "I can do that." I watched as a soft genuine smile lit Adam's face, Lex returning one before coming back to herself, "Now put some pants on, I gotta get _Cinderella_ dressed and ready for the stage!"

He chuckled, reaching to the floor and grabbing my boxers, lifting himself and handing them to me. I took them from him, "Thanks" and slipped them on under the covers, groaning slightly from the pain in my lower back, "Remind me to do stretches first, next time..."

He chuckled, reaching his hand to me, "Come on. Hop in the shower and then we'll help you get ready." I groaned again, trying to lift myself from the bed and slightly failing. I was weak, _really_ weak. Thanks, Adam...

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up, bridal style, "Adam to the rescue again!" he cheered, carrying me to the bathroom and closing the door behind us.

"No funny business in there you two!" Lex scolded from the other room, "I mean it!" Adam just chuckled, sitting me down and turning on the tap.

"I think you're a little too out of it for me to do anything to you..." he smirked, turning back to me after adjusting the water and letting the large tub fill, "You weren't this exausted last night!" He pulled me in, resting me against the porcelain tub as he wet my hair down, reaching for the shampoo and washing my hair tenderly.

I chuckled, "Last night I got to rest afterwards..."

"Which is why you get to sit and let me take care of you now!" he laughed, rinsing out my hair and applying conditioner. He took a bar of soap, dipping it in the water before running gentle circles into my skin, "UGH you stink!" he joked.

I chuckled softly, "Thanks to you!" He shrugged, dipping the bar again and going over my skin under water. His hand guided the bar down my right leg, then up the outside of my thigh, down my left leg then up the inside of my thigh, gliding up and up...

I gasped as he ran the bar down my member and he smirked, running it over again. I moaned softly, finding it harder to relax with him touching me like this.

Suddenly, he stopped, leaning close to my ear, "You'll have to wait till we get home from the show." he whispered, leaving soft kisses down my neck. I tilted my head back, moaning softly and felt him smirk against my skin before he pulled away looking into my eyes once more. Softly he kissed my lips and chuckled, "Let's get you washed up." I smiled, leaning back as he rinsed the contents out of my hair.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Adam asked, sitting on the bed as I buttoned up my sky blue shirt and rolled the sleeves just above my elbows, "I know I was on Idol.."

I shrugged, "Suprizingly not!" He stood up, walking to me with a dark grey vest in his hands, slipping it on me, "I don't know. It still feels unreal that I even made it to the show!"

He chuckled, leaning closer and kissing my cheek, then resting his chin on my shoulder, "I know how you feel..."

"And I have no idea how that feels!" Lex joked, walking towards me with her makeup bag in her right hand, "Now sit down so I can make you pretty."

"He's already too pretty," Adam grinned, kissing my cheek and walking me to the armchair that was facing the bed. I sat down and she sat across from me on the bed, Adam sitting next to her and watching her do her thing.

"You're just wearing a light amount. Just a little liner is all you need!" I shrugged closing my eyes and feeling her hands rest on my skin as she lightly applied liner on my eyes, "Aren't you glad you agreed to let me do your makeup for tonight?" she cheered.

"How could I refuse? You tackled me to the floor till I said yes!" Adam laughed and I smirked, "I wish I was kidding..."

* * *

Soon she finished and we were on our way to the show. Mike, Stace and the rest of the crew flooded my phone with various texts and calls, Alyssa even called me, telling me she was coming to the show, along with her girlfriend. "I promise I'll look for you!" I chuckled into the phone, "Well you'll just have to see I guess... Yes, I wrote it... Okay, I'll see you soon! Bye." I hung up, setting my phone down and resting back against the seat. I turned my gaze to Adam, "Well Aly's coming to the show!"

He smiled, "That girl you met at the concert?" I nodded and his eyes lit up, "Great, I miss her! She was so enthusiastic!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, she's pretty cool..."

"I'll see if I can get a seat by her then!" He smiled, pulling up next to the building. We stepped out and headed into the building, Adam holding me close and Lex's hand in mine. We came to the backstage doors and said our goodbyes. Lex held me tight and I gripped her shirt with whatever strength I had, my nerves finally getting to me. I turned to Adam and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "you belong on that stage. I know once the music kicks in you'll forget everything around you! Just give it your all and don't ever look back." I turned my gaze up to him, seeing that smile that made my knees numb.

I nodded, smiling faintly, "I'm ready." His smile widened and he leaned in, kissing me softly, then deeper.

He pulled away, Reaching behind his neck and fiddling with one of his necklaces, "Turn around" he ordered. I did as told and turned, waiting as he slipped one on me and I looked down, seeing the cuff necklace he gave me the night I sang one of his songs. My eyes widened and I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling his hands clench my back. "Now I'll be up on that stage with you." he whispered before setting me down.

Lex tugged at his arm, "Come on, we gotta get to our seats." She flashed me one last smile before they both turned to walk off. Adam turned his gaze back to me one last time, a faint spark in his eye and I smiled, nodding to him and he turned back walking down the hall with Lex.


	38. Your Soul Will Be Okay

_**The song he sings is actually called "I'll say my piece" by Chester See. If you'd like to hear what it actually sounds like, search it on youtube! But anyways, enjoy! **_

* * *

__"_Tonight, he will be singing an original song by himself. Ladies and gentlemen, performing with Stephan Moccio on piano... Chase Baker!_"

The crowd cheered deafening screams and the spotlight switched on, shining down on me. I turned my gaze to my right, seeing Stephan on the piano, waiting for my cue. I nodded to him, smiling softly and he returned it, his hands flicking against the black and white keys, melodies that could carry anyone away and I closed my eyes, feeling myself slipping away into the song.

"_You walk when I run, you talk when I'm stunned..._"

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up to the light, "_you're real when I'm fake, you're strong when I'm breaking down..._"

I looked to the crowd, Aly catching my eye first in her bright colours, bright smile, "..._And I'm breaking down._"

I scanned my eyes around the crowd, glancing at everyone in the audience, "_You're home when I'm lost. You know every line I've crossed..._"

Finally, my gaze landed on Adam, my gaze locking with mine, "_You're close but this time I've done too far..._"

The tempo picked up and I started swaying slightly, "_I turn when you stare, I've tried to show I care but soon Ill find out if I'm too late_" My gaze pulled away from him as something else caught my eyes. Someone...

Oh no.

My gaze locked, staring deep into his eyes and feeling tears slowly finding their way to my eyes, "_I'm holding onto hope but taken back by fear..._"

I felt tears approaching my eyes quicker, his eyes seeming more moist by each shaky breath he took, "_knowing what I've done and why I'm standing here._ _If you don't want me to stay_" I felt a single tear escape my eye and glide down my right cheek, the same for him...

"..._I'll say my peace and then I'll go away._"

I dropped my gaze to the ground, singing the same lyric again, and another time, a second tear falling past my left cheek. The first verse started again and my gaze stuck on the floor, terrified to lift my gaze until the very last lyric, looking to Adam and feeling a bit of ease in my gut, but it faded when I saw the grim, broken look on his face, "_You're close but this time I've gone too far_..." The music stopped and I sung the last lyric acapella,

"..._I'll say my peace and then I'll go away._"

The crowd cheered unbelievably loud and my eyes closed, pushing back all the other tears still fighting to break free. When I opened my eyes, Adam wasn't in his seat, just Lex. My eyes widened at her and she signalled for the doors, then shrugged. I took one last glance at Tommy, seeing him standing with the rest of the crowd, but not clapping, just standing there.

My jaw clenched, backing away from the mic and walking off stage. As soon as I was out of sight I started running out of the room and into the hall, looking around for any sign of him. Nothing. I turned to my left, walking to where the doors to the auditorium were, hoping maybe I'd see him there.

He wasn't.

"Chase?" I turned around, seeing the exact man I wanted. Adam. His eyes were wide and glossed over from tears that almost broke through. He took a step towards me, "A-are you okay?" he asked softly. I nodded shakily. No, I wasn't okay. And he could see it too. He spread his arms, walking closer to me and I pulled myself into his arms almost immediately, clenching his shirt as his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I pushed my forehead against his chest, trying so hard to fight the tears, but they kept coming. He held me closer, kissing the top of my head, "It's okay, baby," he whispered into my hair, "I'm here. I'm here." He stroked my hair as I slowly began to calm myself. "Do you want to leave?" I nodded and he turned, holding me close as he walked us to the door.

* * *

_**(Back at Adam's Suite)**_

He closed the door behind us, walking me to the bed and laying me down. He climbed in next to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against his chest. I gripped his arm, resting my head against his chest. The tears had stopped flowing, my nerves had calmed a bit, and I felt safe again, being in his arms once more. Softly, he hummed, rubbing his hand up and down my back slowly.

My grip on his arm loosened and my eyes slipped shut, feeling myself slowly slip into the night.

_**(Few hours later)**_

There was a knock at the door, but I kept my eyes closed. Adam had slipped a blanket over me while I slept, then slid under it with me. The person knocked again and I heard a soft groan from Adam before he pulled himself up, climbing off the bed and walking to the door. My eyes opened just a slit and I turned my head to the hallway light shining into the room.

Adam went to close the door, but Tommy's soft voice stopped him, "Adam, please-"

Adam cut him off, "I'm sorry, Tommy, I can't-"

"_Please_," he begged, keeping his voice low, "I need to see him!"

"I can't." he replied softly, "Just go." slowly, he closed the door.

Just before it was closed, Tommy slid his foot in the way, "You can't hide him forever."

Adam clenched his jaw and I rested my head before he turned to me, then back to him, "... I'll try as long as it takes." Then he closed the door, walking back to the bed and climbing on, wrapping his arms around me once more and holding me close. He kissed the top of my head softly, closing his eyes. I fell asleep with his words running through my mind, over and over...

_You can't hide him forever..._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, feeling... alone.

I sat up, looking around the room and seeing Adam wasn't there. I was alone, in his suite, in his bed. I pulled myself from the bed, looking down to the chair across the room. There was a light grey Vneck and a pair of black jeans set on the chair, a white note attached and I walked over, picking up the note and reading over it.

"_Figured you were sick of nothing but Adam's clothes(Not really, huh?)_"

I chuckled, setting it on the nightstand and picking up the shirt. "Well the girl has good taste!" I smirked, resting it back on the chair and changing out of my old clothes, walking to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

The door clicked open and I turned, seeing Adam in the doorway, a tray of drinks in his hand. "Hey" I smiled, picking my shirt off the chair.

He walked to me, setting the drinks on the nightstand and grabbing my hips, pulling me against him, "Good morning." he smirked, leaning in and kissing me softly, then deeper. His hand trailed up my side, resting behind my neck and pushing his tongue past my lips. I moaned softly, before he pulled away, "I got us some breakfast." I smiled, looking to the tray behind me and seeing the label _Tim Hortons_ on the front of each cup, "I didn't know what you'd like, so I got us both French Vanilla. It's actually really good!"

I chuckled, "I know. It's my favourite drink... Next to iced capps!"

He laughed, "Then I'll bring you one in the summer."

"Who says we have to wait till summer?" I smiled and his brows furrowed.

"What is with you people and drinking cold shit in the middle of winter?" I shrugged, turning to the tray and picking up my drink, taking a sip. He smiled, "How did you sleep?"

I shrugged, "I woke up alone."

"Sorry, I went to get breakfast.." He leaned in, kissing me softly.

He pulled away and I smirked, "Thank you for getting it! Now I have to get dressed"

I set the cup down, before he grabbed me again, "Why? We have time.." he started leaning in, but I put two fingers over his lips to stop him.

"No we don't, I have school in half an hour." He groaned softly, resting his head on my shoulder, "I don't like it either, but I'm graduating in less than a month!"

He kissed my neck, then lifted his gaze back to mine, "As long as you're passing, I can suck it up..."

I smiled, "I am, don't worry!" He chuckled, leaning in and kissing me once more before he let go and grabbed his cup, sipping as I got dressed.

* * *

"Do you need me to pick you up?" he asked as I pulled myself out of the car.

"No need," I smiled, "Lex asked me to help move her stuff into our new apartment so I could get mine in on Saturday!" I circled the car and he rolled down the window. I leaned down, "Plus you said you had another meeting today so you couldn't make it anyway!" he smirked and I leaned in, kissing him softly and pulling away, "Have a good day." I said softly.

"You too." he smiled, kissing me again.


	39. Never A Moment Of Rest

I walked into class, looking around for Lex and finding her sitting next to Austin. My face lit up as I walked to their table, pulling up a chair and sitting across from them. "Sup, Chase?" Austin cheered. I chuckled, shrugging and taking a sip of my coffee. "I saw the show last night. You kicked ass!"

I set the cup down, swallowing the rich taste and feeling the warmth running down my throat. "Thanks" I smiled, flipping open my binder and turning my gaze to Lex, "But without Lex, I couldn't have done it!"

"He's right!" she gloated, "I'm his guardian angel!"

I glared sarcastically at her, lifting the cup back to my lips, "Someone doesn't think too highly of herself..." Before I could take a sip she grabbed it out of my hand and sipped, moaning softly from the rich taste. "Are you enjoying that?" she nodded and I smirked, "Good because I made sure Adam took a sip in case you steal it from me."

She pulled it away, swallowing and shaking her head slightly, "I don't even care any more." Austin chuckled, taking the cup from her and drinking. Her brows furrowed, "And apparently neither does _mr. Just-out-of-the-closet_!"

He pulled the cup away, "Already kissed the dude, I don't mind sharing a drink with him..." Her eyes widened, turning to me about to speak. He cut her off, "I was worried about my first kiss with a guy and he helped me out! Nothing big!"

"It was a good deed." I concluded, snatching it from him and drinking the last of it, "Anyways, how is the _rainbow life_ so far?"

He shrugged, "Football isn't great, but it's nothing I can't manage..." I sighed and he chucked, "It's okay, Chase, I'm fine!" My smile slowly returned and I looked down to my work.

"So," Lex sighed, "Are you coming with me to move my stuff after school?"

"Well I gotta help you with your stuff so you'll help me with mine!" I chuckled.

"_Does Adam know_?" she asked mockingly.

"_Yes_," I hissed, "Adam knows and he's the one who bought that coffee you were just drinking!"

"He bought possibly the best fucking drink ever for you?" I nodded and she smirked, leaning back in her chair, "Okay, okay, I guess you can have him another day..."

One of my brows lifted, "Since when do you decide my lovelife?" she shrugged, holding her smirk, "What's next? controlling who I sleep with?"

She held her smirk, reaching into her bag and pulling out a black and pink package of _5_ gum, "Maybe I do..." My eyes rolled, looking back down to my binder and pulling out my work.

* * *

Lex, Austin and I walked out the doors of the large building when Austin turned to his right, walking to the parking lot across the small field. He turned back to us, waving and we returned them, walking to the front street where Lex's car was parked.

"Chase!"

Suddenly, I felt my heart sink to my feet, my head turning to my side and seeing Tommy's car with him right beside it. My eyes widened, gripping Lex's wrist tightly and turning to the car, walking quickly. He started walking faster, getting closer, "Chase, wait!"

Next thing I knew, I was in a full on sprint, bolting to Lex's car with the redhead running almost as fast as I. He called to me again and I pulled Lex closer, grabbing the keys from her bag and jamming them in the lock and unlocking the door, "Get in the passenger seat!" I called to her. She ran around the car as I leaned over to the other window, pulling up the lock and she opened the door, sliding in and both of us closing the door at the exact same time. I slid the key in and listened to the engine roar to life.

I heard Tommy's hands slam against the car, calling to me through the glass window, "Chase, open the door." I put the car in reverse, backing up and pulling out. He slammed his hand against the window, "Chase, please!"

I turned my gaze to him, "I'm sorry, Tommy." then I sped out of the crescent-shape road, heading into the main street and driving off.

* * *

"Chase, are you sure you're okay?" Lex asked, setting down the box in her hand.

"Yeah" I groaned, setting down a stack of three boxes and resting my hand on the top one, "Besides, this is the last load!" I smiled.

Her gaze softened, "Not that..." I took a sharp breath, my gaze fell to the ground and she walked closer to me, resting her gentle hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I took in a deep breath, looking to the door, "You know, I should be getting back-" I turned to walk out the door, but she gripped tighter, pulling me closer to her. I turned my gaze back to her, "Lex-"

softly she spoke "Please, stay. I just need some time with my best friend right now. We can have hot chocolate and watch movies!" I sighed, then nodded and her smile returned, taking my hand and leading me to the couch.

When I realized how late it had gotten, it was pitch black out. So I pulled out my phone and texted Adam,

_Still at the apartment. Be home late._

Within a few seconds my phone beeped and I checked the screen.

_Adam: K. If you want you can sleep over there..._

I looked down to Lex, who was resting herself on my chest, resting between my legs, "Hey," she looked up to me, her gentle brown eyes that I could understand why guys fell so hard for her, "do you want me to sleep over?"

Her eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her plump, cherry-red lips, "If it's okay with your _boyfriend_!" she sneered playfully. I smirked, looking down to my phone and texting him back.

_See you tomorrow then ;)_

My phone beeped again and I checked over it.

_Adam: Wish I could see you now. Can't imagine the things I want to do to you... ;)_

I chuckled softly, replying,

_Patience. All good things come to those who wait_

My phone beeped again,

_Adam: fine but when you get home you better get ready for what I'm about to do to you ;)_

"Hey," Lex said and I looked to her, "thanks... For staying, I mean." I smiled, leaning down and leaving a gentle peck on her lips.

I pulled away and she turned back to the tv, "I missed nights like this! Cuddling on the couch, watching movies, hot chocolate..."

She chuckled and rested her head back on my chest, "Don't tell Adam or he might get upset! How is he holding up anyways?"

"I'm afraid he won't make the night" I replied sarcastically, setting my phone on the coffee table and grabbing my mug of hot chocolate. I took a sip and my expression turned sour, setting it back down, "Well the chocolate is cold! Do you want me to get you another one?"

She lifted herself up and turned to me, "It's like you don't know me at all!" I chuckled, slipping out of the couch and walking to the kitchen just behind the livingroom, sliding my phone in my back pocket. I set my mug in the microwave and set the timer, then walked to the window where the kettle was, starting it up again. I leaned against the counter, staring out to the night sky..

My phone beeped from my pocket and I reached, pulling it out and checking the screen.

_Tommy: Can we talk?_

I sighed softly, twiddling my thumbs against the keys,

_I'm out right now..._

Within seconds it beeped again and I flipped open the message,

_Tommy: Give Lex a break and come downstairs, she'll be fine_

_Tommy: Look down._

My brows furrowed before I looked out the window, looking down to the street. There he was, leaned against his car and looking up at me. My eyes widened and he cracked a half smile, looking down to his phone and back to me seconds later. My phone beeped again,

_Tommy: Please?_

I looked back to him, swallowing unbearably hard and nodding before backing away from the counter and grabbing my coat. I ran over to the couch, slipping my coat on, "If I'm not back in an hour, call me."

"I'll give it two" she replied. I turned and ran to the door, pulling it open and slipping out.

I walked out the front door, crossing my arms and approaching Tommy. He pushed himself off the car, "So are we going to talk out here or do you want to go somewhere warmer?" I nodded, walking around the car and slipping in the passenger seat. He slipped in and turned the key, the engine roaring to life.

I turned my gaze out the window, "You've got one hour."

He nodded, shifting into drive.


	40. Nothing Kills More

_**(Tommy's Suite)**_

He closed the door behind us and I walked closer to the bed, but not sitting down. "You can sit if you like..." he called to me, gesturing his arm to the bed.

"I'm fine." his arm dropped, "Look Tommy, I-"

"I should start." he cut me off and I nodded. He took a step closer to me, "I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me!" My gaze dropped to the ground, the memory of his lips ravaging mine, his breath of my skin, "I just..." I looked back to him, "I meant what I said though. I want... I _need_ you back!"

"Tommy-"

Next thing I knew, he was in front of me, gripping my hand and holding it against his chest, staring into my eyes, "Please, Chase."

I ripped my hand from his grasp, my gaze hardening, "I told you, I can't-"

"And why not?" he gripped my wrist, pulling me closer to him, "Don't you remember, Chase? The day we met... _our first time_?" I stared at him wide-eyed, unable to speak, "Remember what I said to you afterwards? I told you _I loved you_, and I meant it. I still do!"

"Tommy, please..."

His gaze hardened, clenching his jaw and letting go, taking a step back and dropping his gaze to the floor, "It's because of Adam," he turned back to me, "right?" I swallowed, hard, clenching my jaw. "Whatever happened to '_wouldn't go for him if my life depended on it_'?"

"Whatever happened to '_If he didn't, I would have_', huh?!" I retorted, "_You_ told me it was nothing. I apologized for it and you said 'if _he_ hadn't kissed me, _you_ would have'!"

His jaw clenched, "Don't turn this on me-"

"And why not?!" I cut him off, "You're turning this all on me for something I had _no control over_! You left me out there, sobbing on my knees!"

"So you decided to go for Adam?!"

"He was there for me!" I hissed, "He was there when I was crying my eyes out for _you_ because _you_ left me there. You told me you didn't want to see me, and you left me there!" His eyes widened and I took a step closer to him, feeling tears rush to my eyes. At this point, I didn't care. I was angry, unbelievably so, and I wasn't turning back because of worthless tears. "Do you know what it feels like to be left there, abandoned by the man _you thought you loved_, all for something you had _no control_ over?" He opened his mouth to speak, but no words to come out. "Adam may not be perfect," I walked past him, to the door and turning my head to him, a single tear rolled down my cheek, "but you are _nothing_, compared to him."

He gripped my wrist and I stopped, jaw clenched, keeping my gaze to the door. Softly he spoke, "You're right, I'm not like him." He spun me around, making me face him full-body, "I'm not the smartest person in the world, I don't have the best of luck, and I may have an anger problem at times!" his gaze softened, running his hand down my arm and taking my hand, lacing our fingers, "But I know one thing that'll never change..." He pulled me closer, wrapping his hand on my hip and alternating his gaze between both my eyes, "Just how much I love you."

I was beginning to get lost in his eyes more and more as he slowly leaned in. Just before our lips touched, a wave of reality washed over me and I pushed him away. He stared at me in shock and I clenched my jaw as well as my fists, "Bye Tommy." was the last thing I said before turning and walking to the door. Quickly I turned the nob and slipped out, grabbing my jacket on the way out and heading down the hall.

"Chase, wait!" I turned, seeing Tommy catching up to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut short when he spoke the words, "Kiss me."

My eyes widened, "Tommy-"

"If you really feel nothing for me, then kiss me and tell me so." he protested.

How could I do that? I knew I still loved him. Deep down I still loved him deeply. He was my first love, my first (guy) kiss, my first... My first.

"Fine." wait... What did I just say?

_... You agreed to kiss him?_

Seriously, Brain? no one likes you. Go away!

He nodded, "Fine." slowly he leaned in, kissing me softly. Licorice. Without thought, I brought my hand to his cheek, kissing back. I wanted his lips on mine forever. I wanted his hands on my hips till the end of time. I wanted to be forever under his spell, not moving, not crying, not-

I pulled away, pressing my forehead to his and looking down. I could see his lip curl into a tender smile that I loved so much, feeling his hand rest over mine. I wanted to say so many things, but what could come to mind? I opened my mouth to speak, "I should go." I whispered under my breath.

His smile faded, dropping his hand and stepping away. I kept my gaze down, hearing him speak in a cracked, pained even, voice, "If that's what you want..." I didn't say anything in reply, I just stood there, frozen. He started slowly backing away, keeping his eyes on me as he backed into his doorway. Just as he began to close his door he spoke once more, the exact same tone that made my heart shatter, "I love you, Chase." then he closed the door and I was left alone.

A felt a single tear fall past my cheek, speaking in a voice as broken as my heart, "And I love you, Tommy Joe..." I wiped my tear, lifting my head best I could and walking down the hall to the elevator.

Once I got in I took out my cell and went into contacts, finding Lex's number and putting the phone to my ear. "Chase, where are you? Are you okay?"

I tried my best to hide the pain in my voice as I spoke, "I'm fine. Can you just come get me? I'm at the hotel."

"I'll be right there." then she hung up.

* * *

I rushed to her car as she pulled in front of the building, sliding in and closing the door. "What happened?" she asked, pressing her foot lightly on the gas and driving down the street away from the hotel. I shook my head, staying silent and looking out the window. She raised her voice a bit, "Chase," I turned my gaze to her, "did something happen? Did he touch you or anything-?"

"What? No!" I assured her.

"Then what happened?" she asked in a demanding tone.

I shook my head, "We talked, that's it."

"That's all?" I nodded, but I could see in her eyes she wasn't buying it. She shrugged it off, not wanting to pick any fights. She knew I needed a friend at that time, nothing else. She knew me, she knew me better than I know myself, she knew I needed the discussion to be over.

Once we got back to the apartment and resumed our movie night, it all seemed normal...

But it wasn't. Nothing was.


	41. You Make Me Wanna Listen To Music Again

_**Little note: One of you guys has given me the idea of creating a soundtrack for this, slong with "Cols as Ice" so starting today I'm going to start creating a soundtrack for each that I will post on my youtube channel and I'll give you guys the link once it's finished! Haha so enjoy! **_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, feeling a light weight from my chest down and a soft snoring. I looked down, seeing Lex resting against me, her head turned to the side with her cheek resting against me and her arms on either side of my body, both my hands resting on her back as her chest rested against mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, resting my head back and closing my eyes.

Suddenly my phone rang and my eyes shot open, looking to the coffee table and pulling my hand off the sleeping redhead, grabbing it off the table and looking to the screen. It was Adam. I clicked answer and pressed it to my ear, speaking softly "Speak softly because Lex is still sleeping and she's on my chest."

"Awe, still?" he asked softly.

I grinned, "Yeah and I just woke up..."

"Sorry babe. Did I wake you?" he asked in the same volume, sounding _oh so innocent as if he's been born yesterday_.

I chuckled at the thought, "No. I actually woke up a few minutes before." He chuckled and my brows furrowed, "What?"

"I'm just glad you got enough sleep because tonight you won't be getting any..." I could just about hear his lip curl into a smirk, the things going through his mind. The things that start going through my mind... "Anyways, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

I felt Lex's body shift as she began to stir and I looked down, seeing her eyes flutter open and look at me. "What time is it?" she asked.

I pulled the phone away and looked at the screen, "Just after noon." I chuckled, "How long were we up last night?"

She shrugged, "Who cares?" My eyes rolled and I pulled the phone back to my ear, "Is that Adam?" I nodded and within a second she snatched the phone from me, pressing it to my ear, "Hi, Adam!" she cheered, as if she hadn't just woken up seconds ago. I waited, hearing a muffled voice from the other line before she spoke again, "Come at any time, have some brunch with us!"

I heard a soft chuckle, along with the same muffed voice following, "Well you haven't had lunch so get your sparkly ass over hear!" Then she handed it back to me, a bright grin on her face and her tone changing to that of a child, "Adam's coming over for brunch!"

I chuckled, pressing the phone to my ear, "Get here soon because she's really hungry after hibernation..." he laughed, agreeing before I spoke again, "So I'll see you soon?"

"I'll be there in two secs..." he chuckled, "_Till then, my darling._"

"Till then." I laughed, pulling the phone away and hanging up, looking back to Lex, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

Her eyes lit up, "Fried egg sandwich!" she cheered. I laughed again, nodding.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Lex cheered, sitting from her chair and walking to the door a I flipped the egg that rested in the centre of the small frying pan. I flipped it again before I heard her voice again, "Adam!" her cheer filled the air and I could only picture her jumping into his arms as if he was her own boyfriend.

I kept my eyes on my cooking, soon feeling arms, too thick to be Lex's, wrap around my stomach from behind and a soft kiss pressed to my neck. "Whatcha making?" he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Lex's breakfast" I replied, flipping once more before picking it up with my spatula and resting it on a slice of toast covered in miracle whip, then putting another slice over it and cutting through the middle. I grabbed the plate and handed it to Lex and she skipped off to the table, sitting down and eating at it as if no one was watching. "Enjoy" I chuckled, reaching over and turning the burner off.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Adam asked.

"I did after Lex's first serving!" I turned my gaze to him, seeing his confused expression. I smirked, "This is her third _and last_ of the day."

He smirked, turning his gaze to the redhead, "_Third_?" she nodded, not taking her eyes off her food for even a moment. He turned his gaze back to me, still holding his smirk "You must be a damn good cook then!"

I shrugged, grinning, "I had to start from a young age with my mother working insane hours, I started at seven." He smiled and walked me to the table then pulled out a chair. "Such a gentleman." I smiled, before seeing him sit down. I glared playfully at him, "Spoke too soon."

He chuckled, putting one arm around my waist and pulling me onto his leg. "Yes you did." he grinned. I leaned down, kissing him softly. I pulled away, resting my forehead on his and looking into his oceanic blue eyes. His smile returned and mine following, leaning down once more and pecking the tip of his nose. I didn't even notice Lex staring at us, neither did he...

Nor did we care.

"Could you two be _any cuter_?" she asked, resting her chin on her palm, a wide grin on her mouth.

I turned my gaze to her, "What happened to '_blagh_'?" I asked mockingly.

"I don't know. Did you slip something in my sandwich?"

I shrugged, "Just some, mayo cheese, egg..." my eyes lit up, "Oh, and a whole lotta crack!" I joked. She shot me a playful glare as Adam tried pulling back his laughter. I turned my gaze back to him, "So how was your night without me?"

"Torture" he groaned, "I fell asleep hugging a pillow..."

I chuckled, "Well you can have me all to yourself tonight..." His smirk returned and I shot him a look as if to say '_say it and I'll neuter you_'.

He chuckled, turning to Lex, "So what do you guys have planned today?"

Lex shrugged, "I figured maybe, since we're graduating in a few weeks, Chase and I could take a little trip around the North End. Take a _blast to the past_ I guess, visit some old teachers, flip off the ones we hated..."

"The ones _you_ hated." I corrected.

She shrugged, "Whatever." I chuckled, leaning back against Adam's chest. "We definitely have to check out the rooftop photos from Lord Nelson!" I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me short, "C'mon, don't you want to see your little third grade Chase for one last time before you're officially a man?"

Adam went to say something, but I squeezed his thigh and he stopped. Lex chuckled and I turned back to her, "If we have to..." Her eyes lit up, jumping from her chair and rushing to her room to change. I turned my gaze to Adam, seeing his wide grin on his pink freckled lips, "I'm guessing you want to come now?" I asked.

"Seeing a third grade picture of my boyfriend, along with many other embarrassing ones... Why would I want to miss that?" His grin widened, kissing my shoulder and looking back up to me. I leaned in, kissing him softly, then deeper, my eyes slipping shut along with his. He cupped my cheek, slipping his tongue in and exploring my mouth. I moaned softly, turning around and straddling his waist, resting one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. Both his hands fell to my hips and pulled me against him, deepening our kiss and gripping me tight.

I pulled away, pressing my forehead to his, "A-Adam-" I started, but he kissed me again and cut me off, wrapping his arms around me and mine wrapping around his neck. He stood, holding me in his arms and walking around the table, to the living room, and laying me down on the couch, climbing on top of me. I pulled him closer, parting our lips and leaving tender kisses on his neck. He moaned softly and I couldn't hold back the smirk forming on my mouth. My tongue darted out and grazed his skin, pouring another soft moan from him before he gripped my hair and pulled my head back, kissing me, hard.

I heard the door click open and soon a groan from Lex, "Can't you two wait till the _end_ of the day?!" she hissed. He pulled away, looking into my eyes with that same smirk returning to him and I couldn't help but return it. Lex threw a shirt at us, landing on Adam's head before she spoke again, "I brought your stuff from my house here so you'd just have to get your stuff from your house. Now hurry up and get ready!"

Adam chuckled, pulling the shirt off his head and reaching down, gripping the hem of the one I was already wearing. "Come on." He smiled, pulling it over my head.

I held my smirk, "It's only 2:30 and you're already getting my shirt off!" His eyes rolled, pulling the fresh shirt on me. He leaned in, kissing me softly and fixing my shirt.

He pulled away, standing from the couch and reaching from my hand, pulling me from the couch and turning his gaze to Lex, "Where's our first stop?"

"Well," she grabbed her purse from the floor and reached for her uggs, "I figured we'd start from the beginning in grade three when we met,"

"Sounds good" I nodded, walking to around the couch to the door and grabbing my coat, slipping it on. Adam did the same.

"We can basically work our way through the years up to _Tech_ and see the places we used to hang out along the way!" she shrugged, slipping her jacket on and opening the door.


	42. I Know I Have To Let Go

_**I'm sad to say this is the end of Under His Spell. It's been fun, but you still have other fics to read! I ain't going nowhere! **_

_**If Chase should return, by request, let me know! I love you guys so much and I promise I will not leave you. **_

* * *

"So this was your elementary school." Adam smiled, his eyes roaming the halls as we walked through, "And you came here in... Third grade?" he turned his gaze to me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I remember I was so terrified that I'd get bullied even more than at my old school..."

"And then I came to the rescue!" the redhead cheered, stopping and turning her gaze to the pictures on the wall. I turned, scanning the pictures at all the young faces behind the glass cover and suddenly my gaze landed on a young redhead. Lex. Her hair hung down past her shoulders, a dark pink Tshirt revealing no farther than just under her collarbone. I felt the smile tugging at my lips and I didn't hold back one bit.

Adam noticed my smile and held me closer wrapping one arm around me, "Find yourself yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, calling to Lex, "Lex, I think I found you..." Her head whipped back to me, walking over to the picture and scanning. I pointed to the flashback of her and her eyes widened. "Look how cute you were!" I chuckled and Adam soon joined me. Lex's eyes rolled and she looked back to the picture, her eyes lighting up and her finger pointing to another section of it. My eyes followed, seeing a short, brunette young boy with neon blue rimmed glasses.

Adam's eyes widened, smiling brightly and holding me closer, "My little nerd!" he laughed and my eyes rolled.

"My sight was weak at the time and it developed in junior high!" I protested.

"Mmhmm..." he chuckled, wrapping both arms around me and standing behind me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Is there any more?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly, but Lex stepped in, determined to make me suffer, "Two more!" I groaned softly as she led us to another picture, Adam picking me up and carrying me. He set me down and I immediately covered my hands over my eyes. "Here's fourth grade!" Lex cheered and soon I heard laughter from the raven haired man behind me, reaching his hands up and gripping my wrists lightly, tugging at them. Still I didn't move. "Come on, Bubbles, look."

Still I didn't.

Adam let go of my wrists and reached them up over my hands, leaning closer to my ear and speaking softly, "Come on baby," his warm breath on my skin, "open your eyes." His hands gripped mine lightly, slowly pulling them from my eyes. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open, my gaze landing on a fourth grade version of myself. My hair was in a beiber-cut, my glasses neon orange, a blue Vneck resting on my shoulders. Adam's arms wrapped around me again, still holding my hands in his and speaking in my ear once more, "You're so beautiful."

I chuckled, turning my head to him and kissing him softly. I pulled away, "Not as beautiful as you" I smiled.

He shook his head, "Shall we see the next one?" he smirked. I tried to protest, but I was out numbered by a sadistic friend and an all too curious boyfriend...

* * *

_**(Tim Hortons)**_

"French Vanilla's" He smiled, setting down our cups and sitting next to me, "on me." I smiled, taking mine after he rested them on the table and taking a sip.

I rested the cup back down, "My hero." I leaned closer, leaving a soft peck on his cheek. He smiled, taking a sip of his and Lex's eyes rolled. I turned to her, "Jealous?" I smirked.

"... Don't make me hurt you." she growled. Adam wrapped his arms around me, glaring at her mockingly. Her eyes narrowed, taking a long sip of her coffee before turning back to me, "So, to change the subject before your man-candy pounces, when's the C.G.T. finally?"

I chuckled before Adam spoke, "Tomorrow night," he turned his gaze to me, "and he's going to win!" he kissed my head.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter. Anything that happens now is fine with me!" my smile reappeared, feeling him kiss my head again.

I turned my gaze to him, "And I'll be by your side every step." I leaned in, kissing him softly.

"Excuse me?" I pulled away, seeing a young girl, about thirteen or so, standing in front of our table, staring right at Adam, "M-mr. Lambert, I-I'm a huge fan!" He smiled warmly as she held out a copy of _Trespassing_ to him, "Would it be rude to ask you if you'd-" he cut her off.

"Of course not!" his smile widened, taking the album from her, along with the sharpie with it, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"B-Becky" she studdered, her cheeks flaming a cherry red. He chuckled, sighing it with the words '_Becky, you're amazing, don't let anyone tell you different! Love Adam. P.s. you're ubelievably adorable!_' then handed it back to her. Her eyes lit up and her cheeks burned a deeper red. "Th-thank you!" she cheered, nodding to him before practically skipping off.

Adam laughed, turning to me, "Are you ready for things like that?"

I nodded, "She's adorable."

"You'll get girls like that... and the crazies." mockingly, he shivered and I laughed. "Seriously, they can get _phsycho_! But I'll protect you, don't worry."

"Oh I'm not..." I replied sarcastically, kissing his cheek and resting my head on his shoulder, looking to Lex.

She practically gushed, "Why do you guys have to be so fucking adorable?" My eyes rolled and Adam laughed, kissing my cheek and resting his head over mine.

* * *

Finally home(a.k.a. the hotel).

He closed the door behind us as I slipped my jacket off, walking to the bed before I felt his arms wrap around me, stopping me in my tracks. He held me close against him, leaving tender kisses along my neck and pulling a soft moan from my lips. I rested my head on his shoulder, reaching behind me and tangling my slim fingers in his silk raven locks.

He pulled away from my neck, whispering in my ear, "I was so lost without you last night," slowly his hand trailed down my chest, my breaths getting heavier the lower his hand sank, "Nothing but the thoughts going through my head. You can't imagine what came to mind..." I felt his hand fidgeting with the button of my jeans, then with my zipper, pulling it down, slipping his hand in. I gasped under his touch and he chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll get it soon enough..."

Suddenly, his phone rang and he groaned softly, pulling his phone from his back pocket. "One sec," he whispered in my ear once more before putting his phone to his ear, "Make it fast, I'm busy."

"Adam!" I heard clear as day from the other line, "What happened?!"

"I'm not sure what you-" he started, but was cut off.

"Tommy quit!" They hissed. Adam's eyes widened, as well as mine, turning around and facing him, both hands on his chest as he looked down to the floor, "He called in this morning and said he quit! What the fuck happened? Did you guys fight or something?!"

He turned his gaze to me and my own eyes widened. He pulled the phone away, resting the device on his shoulder, "Is he still in his room?"

"I-I'll check," I replied, pulling out of his embrace and running out of the room down the hall to Tommy's suite. I knocked harshly on the door, "Tommy? Tommy it's me!"

No answer.

I knocked again, harder, "Tommy, _please_ open the door." I begged.

Nothing.

I turned my gaze down the hall, seeing a maid's cart in front of a door a few rooms away from me. I ran to it, seeing a skeleton key hanging over the edge and snatching it, running back to Tommy's suite and swiping it in the door. As soon as the light flashed green for me to go, I pushed myself inside, "Tommy-" My sentence was cut short and my eyes widened.

The room was spotless. Just the way it was before he was here. The musk of _Old Spice_ was it's Lemon fresh scent once more. The floor was clean once more also, not a shirt, guitar pick, nothing. I felt tears rushing their way to my eyes.

He's gone.

I heard Adam's faint steps and I turned, watching as he emerged and scanned the room before his gaze landed on me. His gaze softened, walking to me and wrapping his arms around my teenage figure, holding me close and clenching my shirt. "I'm so sorry baby" he whispered.

I gripped his shirt, feeling a single tear fall past my cheek, "It's all my fault" I said under my breath.

He held me tighter, "Shhh, don't say that," he whispered, "You didn't do any of this. It's not your fault." I tried to stop them, but the tears kept coming, staining my face in a moist, ragged layer.

Tommy. My Tommy. My first love. My first...

My first.

He was gone.

* * *

**_Requests for a sequel? Chase's return? Mention in the next fic? My inbox is wide open, don't be shy. You're a Glambert, it's shameful to be shy!_**


End file.
